


What's Yours is Mine

by cheers_mrhiddleston



Series: The Hiddleston Twins [1]
Category: British Actor AU, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drug Dealing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hiddleston Twins, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheers_mrhiddleston/pseuds/cheers_mrhiddleston
Summary: Meet Thomas and William Hiddleston, inseparable identical twin brothers and heirs to the phenomenally successful Hiddleston Corporations. That is, until Thomas was cut off from his family for his drug usage in university, leaving William to run the company alone. But now, their family is in shambles; a sick mum and a wash-out dad has led the fortune to run dry and the company into deep debt. With no other options, William has only one person to turn to for help: the most successful drug lord in England who just happens to be his own twin, Thomas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr, check out the fic and more about the twins at the-hiddleston-twins.tumblr.com  
> By Madison (cheers-mrhiddleston.tumblr.com) and Christine (teacuphiddlesfics.tumblr.com)

## Chapter One

William rubbed the bridge of his nose as the CFO of Hiddleston Corporations delivered the news he had been dreading. Six months. He had six months to come up with a solution to save the company, or it would be going under. They already had to lay off a quarter of their employees, with another wave of disappointments set to come. His family business - his family legacy - just crumbling right before his eyes.

“Run them again,” he managed out

“Sir, I really don’t see the outcome changing.”

“Run the numbers again,” William barked out, his eyes narrowing as his fist came slamming down onto the desk. “Run the fucking numbers again instead of just sitting there telling me we’re fucked.”

Startled, the man adjusted his jacket before offering a curt nod and hurrying out of the office. Sighing, William leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. How the hell had it come down to this? How had he gotten here?

His father.

His good for nothing father slipped off the pedestal he had put himself on and destroyed what legacy their name had left. Gambling away their fortune, stealing money from the company, the eldest Hiddleston had no worries about the fate of the hundreds that worked for them. Hundreds of workers that would soon be laid off, without a job, without anyway to provide for themselves. While his mother, his father’s own wife, was sick and in need of care, he would slip off to get drunk, to put their family further into debt.

William could kill him for this.

The meetings only continued throughout the morning. First with the board of directors, and then the calls to his personal accountants. Meeting with the heads of each department was supposed to offer him even just a sliver of hope.

But he just sat there as they argued around him. All the voices melded together at some point, instead giving a headache than producing any positive results. They were supposed to be coming up with a plan to save the company, not argue until all of their sanity was teetering on the edge.

“Enough!”

One word, and you could hear a pin drop in the boardroom room. William could barely hear a single breath as he slowly opened his eyes, gazing at the four sitting around the table. They were supposed to be some of the brightest minds of this company, and yet they acted like school children, all pointing blame at the other. They should have been pointing fingers at the real problem.

But his father hadn’t been bothered to show up, even though William had left message after message. He was instead likely to be found settled in front of his favourite slot machine, or perhaps he was gambling away the family fortune at the tables this time. 

“I’m going to lunch, and when I come back, I expect for the adults to return to the room and the bickering the cease,” he left them all with a withering stare before collecting his things. “Or else we’ll all be looking for a new job in the next six months.”

The door slammed shut behind him, earning the curious stares of his employees. His fingers dug into the leather bound book in his hand as he stormed passed each cubicle. 

“Sir,” Amanda, the shy little secretary he had happily hired over a year ago stood as he approached. “Your lawyer is on line one. Would you like me to take a message?”

He couldn’t deal with another lecture, another reminder that everything was going to shit. Nodding his head, he slipped into his office without a word. What he needed was a drink. A long, stiff, bottomless drink. But alcohol wouldn’t exactly help the situation, though it would relieve the tension in his shoulders.

He wasted an hour just staring blankly at his desk, as if the answer to all his problems would suddenly appear. But instead, his desk was covered in hopeless proposals and expenses the company couldn’t afford to pay. Not even the staged, lifeless photos stacked in a neat row offered any sort of guidance. 

But how could they? The stuffy handshake with his father had been a pointless moment. One taken right before his father had hurried off, leaving his ill wife in William’s hands as he gambled away the little they had left. The forced smile underneath the cap and gown as he received his university degree was anything but a happy day, the most notable person in his life missing. The photos had been ‘approved’, to project just the right image. There was no burdening baggage that would raise questions, as his father liked to put it.

Of course, he had no idea of the photo that was stashed away in William’s wallet, one of the few photos that had survived their father’s washing away of the dark cloud in their lives.

_“If he doesn’t want to be a part of this family, then he no longer is.”_

The words were spoken before photo after photo were tossed into the fireplace of his childhood home. William just stood and watched as the memories - _their_ memories - turned into nothing more than ash. William was sure his mother had albums tucked away where her husband couldn’t find them, but he had never risked searching for them. It was always too painful. He didn’t have time to look to the past. Especially not at a time like this.

But he needed _something_. He was drowning. The entire company was drowning, and he was utterly alone. His own employees didn’t understand how difficult it was just keeping the doors open. William was paying more than he should out of his own pocket, and he knew his trust fund would only go so far. It wasn’t enough to keep the company up and running for much longer.

“Sir?” Amanda knocked gently on the door. “I just wanted to let you know I’m back from lunch. And that you’re needed in the boardroom.”

Sighing, William raked his fingers through his short, styled curls. He couldn’t walk back in there. He couldn’t deal with the bickering, the lack of results they would provide. He needed a solution, not a headache.

“Mr. Hiddleston, sir?”

“Please inform them that unless they have discovered a way to save the company, they are not to disturb me,” he called back in a hiss, wincing the moment the words left his mouth. “And thank you, Amanda.”

“Yes sir. You’re welcome.”

Standing, William moved to the floor to ceiling windows that covered the back of his office. The streets of London were dreary as he leaned an arm against the glass, searching for a source of inspiration. But the rushing pedestrians, the honking cabs, weren’t solutions, they were a distraction. 

“Fuck,” his fingers curled into a tight fist, William refraining from slamming his hand into the window. 

He was at loss. What the hell was he supposed to do now? There was no possibility of them being able to turn this around, to pay the debt that was hanging over the company. There was nothing he could do.

No, that was a lie. There was something he could do. Or rather, something _someone_ could do.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, William pulled out his wallet. It was second nature as he dug out the old, creased photo. It was a miracle it was still in one piece, the candid from their university years. One of the last times they had been together. Happy even. Before everything fell apart.

They looked exactly alike at first glance. Same unruly curly blonde hair, same nose, same blue eyes. Even their smirks were practically identical. Physically, they could have been one person. But they were nearly night and day, or at least, they had been not long after the photo had been taken. 

Thomas. The twin brother he saw twice a year and barely spoke more than a handful of words to. And that had only been recent years. Too many years they had spent apart, not speaking, William hardly knowing where Thomas even was, what he was up to.

Now he did, of course, something he wished he could just forget. 

Shaking the thoughts away, William slipped the photo back into his wallet and crossed back to his desk. He didn’t even have a moment to sit before his door was thrown open and four pairs of feet came marching into the room. The bickering erupted around him in mere seconds as he fell back into his chair. It was useless, utterly useless. There was no fix, no solution. Not an easy one, that is. Not a by the book way to smooth over the disaster they were in.

But there was another way. A way he had considered, for only moments, here and there. It was a step he desperately wished he wouldn’t need to take, but this day only made it abundantly clear that if he didn’t risk it, there would be nothing left.

“Out,” his voice rose over the arguing, his eyes narrowed as he glared at each of them. “Get the hell out of my office.”

They stared at him in wonder, his harsh tone unusual even in the worst of times. 

“I won’t ask again.”

There wasn’t a hint of hesitance this time. They all dashed from the room as quickly as they could, tripping over their own feet. William followed close behind, barely stopping at his secretary’s desk.

“Have the car pulled around. And cancel the rest of my day,” his tone softened as he spoke. The poor girl didn’t deserve to be yelled at. She had dealt with enough of his temper over the last few months. 

There was no questioning as Amanda nodded and offered a “Yes sir,” before dialing down to his driver. He was going to hate seeing her lose her job.

William was thankful that his driver didn’t ask questions as he instructed the directions to the other side of town. He only had one of Thomas’s old business cards to go off of, a Google search had quickly given him the address to the building where Browning Management and Marketing was located on the 14th floor. 

The drive itself was a blur, the CFO’s warning of “six months” repeating almost with every beat of his heart. Six months. Probably around his - their - birthday. What the ultimate present that would be. 

He wasn’t aware he’d reached the high rise until his door was opened for him, and with a small smile and a fix of his jacket, he headed up the stone steps to the building’s entrance.

William strode across the marble floored lobby with purpose. Stares were thrown in his direction, double takes as he passed security guards. All it took was a flash of a smile for the receptionist to be putty in his hands.

“I’m afraid I’ve misplaced my card,” he leaned forward, his gaze sweeping across her tiny waist and large breasts. He wouldn’t be surprised if Thomas had his hand in selecting this one. “You wouldn’t mind helping me out with that, would you?”

A giggle and a blush, and the card was sliding through his fingers. Winking at the girl, William made his way towards the sliding glass doors. A flick of the card and he was inside, only a short distance from the bank of elevators.

“Mr. Hiddleston, sir?” a voice called.

He thought about ignoring it, it wouldn’t have been for _him_ exactly. But the only way to make it upstairs without his brother’s knowledge was pretending to be the one they likely all feared.

“Hm?” he came to a rest before the elevators, tilting his head in the direction the impressive weight of a man came striding towards him.

“I wasn’t aware you had come down, sir,” eyes flickered upwards and William knew the moment the difference was noted. If only his brother hadn’t ruined his perfectly good curls, he’d be upstairs already. “Or had dashed off to the salon. I apologize for not being in position.”

Ah, bodyguard then. William had to give Thomas kudos for his selection process. He certainly wouldn’t want to go head to head with this lug of a man. And he likely would if he didn’t talk his way out of this.

“Required the change for a…job,” William cringed. It sounded ridiculous even to him.

“I see,” eyes were narrowed, but there was no other body language to suggest his act had been blown. “Well I won’t keep you, sir.”

Nodding, William pressed the button with more enthusiasm than was needed. But Thomas’ bodyguard kept a close eye on him, even as he wandered to the security desk. Those beady eyes followed him even as he stepped into the lift and the doors closed behind him. 

14 floors later, and William was impressed as he stepped out into a lively office space. He’d never been here, never had a reason to. They always met in some out of the way bar, though Thomas had always urged him to visit. It almost made things look legal. Almost. But he knew whatever numbers were being crunched behind doors, whatever deal was going down from one cubicle to another, it was anything but legal. 

William didn’t bother with the floor receptionist as he strode passed the desk into the offices. It took only one stride before she was calling after him, hurrying to try and catch up to his quick pace. Heads turned as he passed every cubicle, every office. Bodies lined every wall, hands slowly moving towards their waists. But each one hesitated when they took in his face. It wouldn’t be good for business if they accidentally maimed their bosses brother. 

He knew the moment he discovered his brother’s office. The two large double doors were a dead giveaway. Doors much like his, William was surprised to see. It seemed after all this time, their different paths, and they still had similar tastes about some things.

The two men on either side of the door stepped forward as William approached. He raised an eyebrow in challenge, but when neither stopped him, he had to fight back a smirk as he threw open the doors.

Behind the desk, there he sat. Looking every bit the CEO mastermind he pretended to be. Of course he was a mastermind, William would never deny that. Perhaps he was even the smartest of the two, though most never would have cared to know. But William did. William knew just how smart his twin truly was. He had to be to create the empire that he had. A much different empire than the failing one William had only just left. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t the prodigal son,” Thomas’s head tilted to the side, the smirk sliding into place. “To what do I owe the pleasure, little brother?”


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter Two

Thomas’s roots were starting to show. That was one of his biggest pet peeves, had been ever since he’d started dyeing his formerly golden curls over a decade ago.

But his inspection of the little sliver of blonde in his bathroom mirror was cut short when two smooth arms wrapped around his bare chest, making him chuckle as the owner of the arms peaked around to meet his gaze in the mirror.

“Good morning, darling,” he grumbled, running his hands along the girl’s arms. He rattled his brain for a moment, trying to remember their initial meeting the night before: Mary, he thought her name was.

“Mornin’,” she smiled back, kissing his shoulder. “Can’t you come back to bed for just a bit? I woul’n’t mind your stubble a’tall…”

“Mm, but I would, love,” Thomas removed her arms and turned to face her, proudly standing naked before him. She looked good enough to eat, to devour her in the way he’d taken her last night. “But as lovely as your little offer sounds, I have an early meeting. No, don’t pout. It’s something I’ve got to get done.” He gently ran a hand along her collarbone, licking his lips when he felt her gasp.

“Well, all the same,” her breathing had changed as she spoke, he noticed, “I had a fucking amazing night last night.”

“And I am glad,” his fingers trailed toward her breast, “that I could be of service.” He casually flicked his finger over her nipple.

She stepped towards him, her mouth slightly agape. “Come on, Thomas. One quickie before I never see you again?”

He pondered it for a moment. He didn’t have to go to the salon this morning, he supposed. He could start his meetings a few minutes late; he was the boss, after all.

“Well,” he smirked, wordlessly hiking her up onto the bathroom vanity. “When you put it like that…”

* * *

The third Thursday of every month was when Thomas brought in all his informants for updates on their respective cartel they watched. Shipment information, meeting dates; a few of them had access to the deals themselves, so Thomas knew if he had any clients seeking business elsewhere. That was something he just couldn’t have.

Bishop, Thomas’s second in command, transcribed all the information the informants relayed so Thomas could turn over the relevant notes to the necessary sectors of his business. Everything was run effectively and cleanly, organized to a T, more so than any other “legal” empire could have dreamed of being. That was one reason he had taken over all those years ago; things were never done as smoothly as they could have been. Another of his pet peeves.

The meeting concluded in the middle of when Thomas usually took his lunch - longer than he would have preferred, but the more information his men provided, the better.

“The next shipment is meant to arrive tomorrow evening, sir, but they’ve asked that you are one of the men picking it up,” Bishop said as they walked backed to Thomas’s office.

“Who else have I assigned to go?”

“Corey, Smith, and O’Malley.”

“Which Smith?”

Bishop tapped at the iPad in his hand. “Jeremy, sir.”

“Switch it out for Lucy. She needs to get her feet wet in field experience. Plus, a good looking woman in attendance usually lets their guard down.”

“I’ll let her know, sir.” They reached the large doors that Thomas had specially made for his office.

Thomas sighed. “Excellent. Now, go get some lunch, Bishop.” He turned to the two men standing on either side of his doors. “Christian, Muñez, you too. Tell whoever’s back to take your positions. I don’t plan on leaving for a while.”

All three men nodded their consent before marching off towards the elevators as he entered his office. His immaculately organized bookshelves greeted him as he walked over to his desk, the two desktop monitors displaying with the encrypted emails he’d missed while in his meetings. It would take a while to go over them all - damn, he needed a proper secretary, he thought. The floor receptionist actually believed that Browning was a legitimate management company; she’d certainly never be able to do the job. Perhaps he could promote Moira; but then again, she loved her finances too much. And she was damn good at them.

Sitting down in his desk chair, he yawned, a sign it was time for a quick pick-me-up.

The desk drawer he kept his personal stash in was locked with a fingerprint scanner; one could never be too careful, especially in an environment where everyone was vying for control of the best product. Thomas always made sure he had a fresh piece of each new shipment in readily accessible areas: his work desk, the safe in the wall of his flat’s bathroom, and in a small compartment in the backseat of his chauffeured car.

He’d learned not to become so dependent on it; at least, not to the level he’d hit in university, and those few months after of total rock-bottom where he didn’t leave David and Aaron’s couch. Only when they refused to give him more did he realize the enormity of his problem.

Was he still an addict? Thomas would be the first to admit of course he was, but remember, he’d argue, all the greatest men are addicted to something. Sex, money, drugs, alcohol, power. Everyone had something.

Thomas had his vices, yet he no longer allowed them to control him.

That’s what he told himself each time, just as he was doing right then, he pulled out a new baggie from his drawer.

And each time he poured the lines of cocaine onto his desk.

And cut it with razor blade.

And snuffed it up a bit quicker than he should have.

Each time, as the immediate shock of alertness and euphoria hit him, as it did then, he told himself it did not control him. It never would again.

He leaned back in his chair for a moment before inhaling the second line he’d made. Then the third and final. He shook his head as his eyes saw clearer than they had, and he felt his fingers starting to twitch.

But he knew the high wouldn’t last nearly as long as he would have liked it to.

Suddenly, his office doors burst open.

Instinctively, his hand reached for the switchblade he always left on his desk, ready to throw it if need be.

Though the intruder was the last person Thomas had ever expected to see ever grace Browning’s little floor of the high-rise.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the prodigal son,” Thomas’s head tilted to the side, his signature smirk sliding into place on his lips. “To what do I owe the pleasure, little brother?”

William. His mirror image. His sunshine curls contrasted against Thomas’s midnight ones were the only giveaway they weren’t simply a single person.

Though only four minutes separated the two, Thomas had made it his mission to remind William of his slight superiority: he was the big brother, and he acted as one accordingly. Always.

William smirked back at his brother, shaking his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Browning? Mum’s maiden name?”

“Well,” he smiled a bit bigger. “The less attachment to the Hiddleston name, the better.” William winced slightly at that. “Plus, there’s no confusion between our businesses in the phone book.”

“Your concern is comforting, Thomas.” He sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

“I appreciate that.” Thomas sat up, eyeing his twin. Though he was smiling tightly, William’s brow was furrowed, and he was running a hand through his hair. Thomas would do that too, whenever he was frustrated. He was here for a reason. And it must not have been a good one.

He cleared his throat and sat up. “What brings you to my neck of the woods, little brother? Have you got a competitor you need -” Thomas swiped a finger across his neck “- taken care of?” He bit back a laugh.

William sighed, already annoyed with his brother’s antics. “No. No. And I did not just hear you just offer that.” Thomas held up his hands in surrender as William continued. “But I do need something from you.”

Thomas’s heart rate picked up, just a trace amount. “Is it mum?”

Picking up his hidden concern, William shook his head. “No, it’s not.”

Thomas paused, considering the other options. William wouldn’t have come if it hadn’t been something akin to a life and death situation: he was too careful, too concerned of his and the corporation's’ reputation to be seen fraternizing with even a well-known drug lord.

“What is it then?” He narrowed his eyes. “Want me to be best man again? I do hope you’ve chosen slightly better this time.”

“What? No - no, god, no, don’t,” William stuttered out, clenching his jaw, “don’t you dare joke about Jocelyn.”

For a second time, Thomas held his hands up in surrender.

“I… God, I can’t believe I’m doing this,” William grumbled, hands in his hair and leaning back in his chair. He breathed out heavily, staring at the pair of eyes his identical to his own. “I need money, big brother.”

Big brother. He never called Thomas that.

This must be a dire situation, indeed.

“Money?”

“A lot of money.”

“A lot?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Like hell it doesn’t.”

Frustrated, William stood, pacing back and forth in front of Thomas’s desk. “The corporation’s about to go under. Father’s spent everything. Gambled it all away. Embezzled more than he needed. There’s nothing left. I’m down to our -” he caught himself and eyed his twin. “- my… my trust fund. I was told six months. Till the debts become too much.”

Despite William’s concern, Thomas wanted to laugh.

The business, the legacy their father had slaved over, poured his life into, the corporation that William and Thomas had been groomed since birth to take over, was on the verge of collapse. The reason Thomas had been conveniently “removed” from the family picture, why he’d taken shelter in the underground, the thing Thomas hated the most of all, crumbling while he thrived.

It was almost too good to be true. 

But not to William.

“And you want, what?” Thomas asked, still smirking but this time more guarded. “For me to bail it out? Save dear old Father’s hide after what he did to me?”

William had stopped pacing; he shifted his weight on his feet. “Essentially.”

This time Thomas laughed. “Are you serious? You want a cocaine dealer to just - give you the money to save one of London’s most prominent businesses?”

“Yes.”

“You’re an idiot, little brother.”

“He’s stopped paying Mum’s medical expenses.”

Thomas stopped laughing. “What?”

His brother sighed. “He’s run out of money, Thomas. I’d move her to a home or hire a live-in nurse, but there’s nothing to spare. I can’t afford to pay for the medicine that… delays the progression of it any longer. I don’t even know if he’s still making the house payments.”

“And yet you’re still pouring your money into the company.”

He grit his teeth. “The company needs to make money, so that I can use that money to pay my employees, who then make us more money, that will keep Mum in the house. Hire her care. Not a hard concept. If the company flounders, there’s no possible way of that happening.”

Now Thomas ran a hand through his hair. He hadn’t seen his mother since the Christmas before he was cut off; his father didn’t allow him to go back to the house to gather things he might have left there. But after he’d gotten back in touch with William, he was kept up to date. It had been nearly two years since they’d found out the diagnosis. The Alzheimer’s was still, according to William, in the moderate stages, but they both knew the eventuality of the condition.

William was in evident distress. Unlike Thomas, the only path he’d ever known was that of the Hiddleston name. There was nothing else for him; if the company failed, William failed. And that was something Thomas’s twin would be unable to overcome.

He sighed, reaching into his jacket pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. Sticking one between his teeth, he lit it despite the noticeable disapproval from his younger brother. 

A long drag.

“Okay,” he breathed out, smoke escaping his mouth and nose.

“Wait. Okay?”

“Okay.” Another drag. “I’ll help you.” William’s mouth fell open, clearly not expecting his degree of acquiescence from Thomas. “But,” Thomas continued, “you have to help me too.”

He enjoyed the brief look of confusion on his twin’s face as he stood, walking to stand in front of William. “My own business is getting quite popular. We’re growing almost faster than we can manage. And recruitment is… Well, discretion is always a hard asset to come by.” William eyed Thomas’s hand as it brought the cigarette to his lips again. “It’s become evident in recent weeks that we might run more efficiently should I have a financially inclined mind to work alongside me. One I can expect the utmost faith it. Know all the ropes, but keep us looking legitimate. Necessary precautions.”

William’s blue eyes went wide. “No! Absolutely not. I’m not associating with this… this empire, this web you’ve weaved. No. I can’t.” He was shaking his head, adamant.

But Thomas shrugged. “I just need someone I can trust that I can turn to. This isn’t a very trusting business, William. This is a rare offer. Think of it as being my consultant. No one would have to know. Your starting salary can be one million a month. More, depending on how our deals go.”

“One mil… One million a month.”

“It would be a bit of a squeeze, but I’m a sucker for charity cases.”

William’s nostrils flared. “Goddamn you, Thomas.”

Thomas’s cigarette was almost out, but he took one more drag. “So,” he smiled, already knowing the answer. “What’ll it be, baby brother?”


	3. Chapter 3

## Chapter Three

God fucking damn it!” William slammed his fist down onto his desk.

He had only just returned from seeing Thomas, having to beg for his help. It was the last possible solution, but the only one he had now. And then Thomas had proposed that? He had been expecting a loan and his brother’s taunting at how far William had fallen. But instead, he was supposed to work for him?

_“So, What’ll it be, baby brother?”_

_“You’ve got to be kidding me.”_

_“I never joke when it comes to business.”_

_“You know I have no other option.”_

_“Oh I most certainly do. So? I don’t have all day, William, and this offer is only going to stay on the table for so long.”_

_“You already know the answer.”_

_“I know, but I’d like to hear you say it.”_

_“Yes.”_

“Fucking hell.” he swept the contents of his desk to the ground in one swift motion. Papers flew everywhere while his laptop fared poorly. He couldn’t care, however. A computer he could replace. What he was going to lose accepting Thomas’ terms? He wasn’t quite sure.

“Goddamn motherfucking…”

A gentle knock on the door halted him. Fuck. He wasn’t alone. He was surrounded by his peers, peers that looked up to him, respected him. And here he was, seconds from tossing his own desk out the window.

“Sir?” Amanda’s worried tone wafted through the door. “Are you all right?”

He thought about ignoring her, but she didn’t deserve his attitude.

“I’m fine, Amanda.”

She hesitated for only a moment before slowly drawing the large heavy doors open. “William?” It was rare when she called him by his name, and he hated himself more in that moment. It was never his intention to scare the poor girl. She had been good for him, for this company. Always a bright face to everyone who passed. Perhaps too sweet and trusting at times, he should really talk to her about that. But she was sometimes the only light in his day.

His shoulders loosening, William straightened and offered her a strained smile “I’m fine, Amanda, really. Just a tough afternoon”

“Anything I can help with?” she chewed worriedly on her bottom lip, an act that nearly always made him want to take her by the chin and free her plump little lip.

“No,” William quickly shook the inappropriate thought away. She was his employee, not some toy for him to play with. Especially not now. He was too wound up. He knew very well the experience he would provide should he have that cute little black skirt around her ankles. He needed a hard fuck to release some steam, and Amanda was far too sweet for hard and fast. “No I can handle it, Amanda. It’s just something I need to do.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“I am, thank you. Why don’t you take off early. You’ve worked hard these last few weeks. I appreciate it, you know that right?”

Her bright smile was nearly enough to cause his own “I always do, sir.”

He nodded as she slipped back out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Shaking his head, William ran his fingers through his hair and marched across his office to the floor to ceiling custom made shelving unit. No one knew of his secret stash of scotch he kept in a hidden compartment, only to be brought out for the most dire circumstances.

Grabbing the bottle and glass that accompanied it, he returned to his desk and served himself a healthy fill. With a sigh, he tossed it back, the burn barely bothering him as it slid down his throat. God that felt good. He had another helping before he leaned back, staring up at the ceiling like he had earlier that day.

He was fucked. He had been fucked before going to Thomas for help. But now he was really fucked. Was this something he could really do? Could he be a pawn in his brother’s cartel business? Sit idly by as his brother dealt with illegal drugs, the same drug that had taken his brother away from him all those years ago?

But he needed to, didn’t he? His brother left him with little choice if he wanted his help. And William needed it. Desperately.

He was screwed.

“Fuck this” William stood up abruptly, slamming the bottle and glass back in their home before grabbing his things to leave. He needed more than just scotch to get him through this. He needed a good fuck, hard and unforgivable, and he needed it now.

* * *

“I got your text, sir,” Bishop stood in the doorway of Thomas’ office. “What do you need?”

Thomas grinned to himself as he recalled what had transpired with his brother only an hour ago. He had known about Hiddleston Corporations losses for months now, always keeping a close eye on his brother’s doings. As unfortunate as it was to see his brother struggling, Thomas couldn’t help the joy at seeing something their bastard of a father created failing so miserably.

But now he had his brother crawling to him, begging for help. His smile faltered as he remembered the frazzled little brother that had come waltzing into his office. It was so unlike the brother he had barely seen over the last decade. A handful of visits over a year was laughable compared to their once bond. But it had been enough for them, for now. But it wasn’t what Thomas wanted. They were always supposed to succeed at each other’s side, paths had just taken them their separate directions.

Perhaps it was time to correct that..

“I want eyes on my brother. No one who will be missed, but I want someone watching him at all times.”

“You want more surveillance than there already is?”

“There’s been some recent developments that require my brother to have a level head. Do we have anyone to spare?”

“Rodriguez just finished his previous assignment.”

“Excellent, have him start tonight.”

“Yes sir”

* * *

It was the end of the week when Amanda set her bag down in its spot beneath her desk. Glancing towards the doors of William’s office, she assumed he had yet to arrive, usually keeping the door open for her in the morning if he was in. She set about her morning routine, sipping her tea before handling the morning reports and setting them down on William’s desk, ready to be looked over. With a quick knock, she slipped into the room, but came to a sudden halt when she found a body already behind the desk.

“Oh I’m so sorry, sir, I assumed you hadn’t arrived yet,” she flushed. “I was just bringing the morning…” her head tilted to the side as she took in the sudden change. Hadn’t his hair been blonde just yesterday evening? “Did you change your hair, Mr. Hiddleston?”

Thomas stretched out in his brother’s chair - the wonderfully comfortable chair - and smirked at the cute secretary.

“Just trying something new, darling. What do you think?”

“Oh,” her blush deepened as she looked away hurriedly. “It-it looks very fine, sir.”

His smirk grew at her ‘sir’. What a pretty little thing she was. He hadn’t been expecting his brother to hire such a distraction, though knowing his uptight twin, William had likely never touched the girl. What a pity.

“What’s your name, dear?” he leaned forward curiously.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Sir?”

“I’m just being a tad forgetful is all.”

She hardly looked like she believed him, but she supplied her name anyways. “Amanda.”

“Ah, what a sweet name for a sweet girl.”

“Is everything okay, sir? Are you still feeling stressed? You’re not acting like yourself.”

“You’re right,” Thomas agreed with a grin. “I’m feeling far more adventurous today.”

Amanda had no idea how to respond, and was considering just turning back around to her desk. But then a voice came from behind and she quickly spun around in greeting.

“Mr. Hiddleston?” She blinked in surprise as William - at least, she thought it was William - came waltzing through the door.

“Good morning, Amanda,” he didn’t look up from his phone. “Those my reports?”

“Ah,” she felt tongue tied staring up at him before throwing a confused glance at…the other William? “Yes, yes they are. Ah, Sir?”

“Yes?” William took the stack of folders, shifting them under his arm before finally looking up. “What is…what the fuck are you doing here, Thomas?”

“Thomas?” Amanda squeaked out with wide eyes.

Thomas gave her a flirty wave and a wink before studying his brother. “I would have popped by more often if I knew you had a cute little thing like her working for you.”

William strengthened his stance as he glared at his twin. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d drop in, see how things were coming along,” Thomas let his gaze rake along Amanda’s body. “And I’m glad I did.”

William’s eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of his secretary, turning partially towards her. The poor girl was whipping her head between them, trying to understand.

“There’s two of you?”

“He’s my twin,” William frowned. “Why don’t you head over to the conference room and see if everything is ready for the meeting this morning.”

Amanda glanced between the two one last time before giving a quick nod and hurrying back out of the room. With the door closed behind her, William let out a sigh of relief.

“Really, William, where have you been hiding that delectable thing?”

“No. Absolutely not. Do not even think about it Thomas,” William grunted. “She’s off limits.”

“That’s hardly any fun,” Thomas sighed loudly.

“She’s my employee.”

“And why should that change my mind?”

William growled. “I said no, Thomas.”

Thomas snickers as he stands, buttoning his suit jacket. “Oh keep your panties on, little brother. If I wanted her, she would have been bent over the desk by the time you walked in.”

“What do you want, Thomas?” William ignored his comment.

Thomas sobered. “As much as I’d like to say I came for a piece of your secretary, William, I can’t. I came for business.”

William stiffened. This was it, wasn’t it? The moment he would finally have to come to accept his decision to work with his brother.

Thomas’ head tilted to the side as he examined his brother. “Just wanted to make sure you hadn’t backed. And to know it’s time.”

William blanched. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I trust you, William, I do. But I need to know you’re serious about this.”

“How exactly do you suggest I prove that to you?” William started fidgeting nervously, having a sinking feeling what that something would be.

“I have a job for you. Tonight. I’ll text you the details,” Thomas begins across the room, only stopping once he’s shoulder to shoulder with his brother.

“Already?” William’s mouth went dry.

“You need the money, don’t you?” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

William clenched his jaw as he refused to look him in the eye. “Fine.”

“Good,” the smirk slid back across Thomas’ face as he clapped William on the shoulder. “Oh and little brother? This _is_ a test. Don’t disappoint me.”


	4. Chapter 4

## Chapter Four

Amanda jumped when the double doors slammed shut.

She turned to see William – no, not William – Thomas? walk out, hands stuffed in his pant pockets.

She tried to take him in the way he had her a few moments ago. He was William, just with jet black hair. Eyes, nose, even the small scar on his forehead were identical. How was that possible?

Thomas smirked at her scrutiny. “William got in a fight when we were eleven, he won but walked away with this -” He ran a long finger down the scar “- and we couldn’t have something giving us away when we switched places, could we?” He chuckled. “It was my idea to ram my head into the door. They turned out pretty similar, if I do say so myself.”

Amanda took a deep breath, still in awe at the man in front of her desk.

Thomas smiled at her curiosity. “Allow me to formally introduce myself, darling. I’m Thomas Hiddleston. Twin, older, mind you, to your boss, William. Disgraced son of your other boss, Matthew Hiddleston.” He held out his hand to her.

Cautiously, she took it. “Amanda. Amanda Tremaine,” she managed out shyly.

He raised an eyebrow, before bending slightly. “Lovely, Ms. Tremaine.” He kissed her hand and she immediately took it back from his grasp in surprise. “Now, it’s possible I’m going to be popping by a bit more. Maybe William will have you call me once or twice. So.” He reached into his jacket to fish out a card. “You’ll be needing this.” He grabbed a pen from her desk and scribbled on the back. “This one on the back, is my personal mobile number. That one is for you, darling.”

He winked at her, dropped the card on her keyboard, and walked to the elevators.

* * *

Per Thomas’s instructions, William waited at the front entrance to his apartment complex at seven o’clock that evening. At 7:02, the white Jaguar revved up to the stairs, the car such a crass display of Thomas’s wealth that it made William roll his eyes.

Thomas greeted his twin with a smile as he got in the passenger seat. “Good to see you showed up.”

“What choice do I have?” William spat, slamming the door shut with such force it surprised Thomas momentarily.

He shook his head. “Only this one, or you wouldn’t have come to me in the first place.”

William just stared straight ahead as Thomas pressed down on the gas.

He caught, out of the corner of his eye, the sight of William opening and closing his fists. A sure sign of his conflict. He’d kept a stress ball on his desk throughout uni, using one hand to squeeze it and the other to flip the pages of Thomas’s literature textbooks.

He knew this was the last thing William wanted to associate with. Slander on the Hiddleston name. Yet Thomas still felt a sense of perverse pleasure from it, the idea that his golden twin brother, who had gotten it all by default instead of the way they planned their entire lives, was back, after so many years, on the same level as he.

Thomas could never resent William, though. It wasn’t his fault that their father had reacted the way he had. He still remembered, though barely awake at the time, the sound of William’s voice on the other side of the door their last night together, pleading with their father on the phone. _He needs rehab, some help, he wants to get better but he just can’t, please Father something needs to be done_.

And something was done, alright.

And now those things were, finally, being set right.

“Where are we going?” William finally said quietly after a few miles.

Thomas changed lanes. “The docklands.”

“Why?”

“I have a shipment coming in there.”

“Christ.” William leaned his head back on his seat. “I can’t have anyone see me.”

“Oh I’m aware, little brother. Don’t worry. I’ll try and protect that face of ours from being seen anywhere other than in that exciting chair behind your desk.” A smile tugged at his lips. “Have you ever taken that secretary in that chair? I imagine it would be quite nice.”

“Wha - Thomas, seriously, fuck off about Amanda.”

“Ah, that’s a no then. Are you serious about the ‘employee’ excuse?”

William chuckled dryly, no trace of humor. “You have no boundaries, do you.”

It wasn’t a question, and Thomas knew it. They were both aware of its truth.

“Why am I going to your meet-up or whatever?” he said as they came to a red light.

“Like I said,” Thomas took the opportunity to turn to him, William’s brow furrowed. “Learn the ropes. You’ve got to know what exactly I do, so you can know exactly how to help me.”

“I don’t even want to help you.” William flared his nostrils as the light turned green.

Thomas grabbed the wheel again and shook his head. “Yes you do. Despite the circumstances, this is out of your comfort zone, and you’re mildly excited by it.” He kept speaking before William could intercede. “All you’ve known is the company, brother. You’re in that office all day, every day. Same view. Same people. It gets boring, I imagine. And that frustration from not constantly fucking that sweet girl you see, so eager to please you, willing to drop to her knees if you just said so.” He sighed in mock pity. “This is the most excitement you’ve seen in months, maybe years.”

Not to Thomas’s surprise, his twin didn’t respond. Not even a small denial.

They approached the docks a few minutes later, and again William asked, “What exactly am I doing here?”

“Observing.”

“Observing what?”

“Just, how things go down. The exchanges, what to do and don’t do.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

A black town car pulled up next to them, and William stiffened.

“Calm down, little brother. They’re with me.” Thomas got out the car as William followed, walking over to the trio who had just arrived. “Corey, O’Malley. This is my twin brother, William.”

The two large men stared at William hesitantly, as he stood uncomfortably a few feet behind Thomas. Then they glanced at each other, shrugged, and held out their hands to shake.

“And why is he here?” called a feminine voice from the other side of the town car.

“Ah, Ms. Smith,” Thomas smiled as the woman approached them all.

“Please, call me Lucy,” she said, standing beside O’Malley, but keeping her arms crossed to show she had no intention of shaking William’s hand. She looked him over, pausing on the blonde hair, and repeated, “Why is he here?”

Thomas smirked. “Observation. He’s going to be working closely with me for the foreseeable future. Just needs to get his feet wet.” He smiled and tilted his head at her. “Just like you, darling. First time in the field?”

“Don’t call me darling. It’s Lucy or Smith.” She jutted her chin up and eyed him. “My sex has nothing to do with my abilities I can bring to your organization.”

Corey scoffed. “It’s the only reason you’re here, ‘cause your da needed a replacement when he finally got too old.”

O’Malley put a hand to her chest to stop her from lunging.

Thomas chuckled at her spunk, assumed at her eagerness to prove herself. He cast a glance back at William, seeing a tiny smirk on his lips as well at the exchange. If only he had that same enthusiasm.

“Right. You stay with O’Malley then. Corey, please don’t forget the code to the briefcase again. That was embarrassing, honestly. Little brother, just stand next to me and don’t say anything.” Thomas turned and walked towards the headlights of the Land Rover he recognized from previous meetings a few hundred meters away.

“Little brother?” He heard Lucy whisper. “I thought he said twins?”

William sighed at Thomas’s side, walking in stride with his twin. “We’re twins. Yes.”

“I’m older.”

“We. Are. Twins.”

“Twins with a four minute difference.”

“Oh god they are brothers,” Corey groaned from behind them.

Despite themselves, the twins smiled.

The three men waiting by the hood of the Land Rover already had their glocks ready in their hands, in contrast to the smiles on their faces.

“Tommy boy, good to see you!” The oldest of them called, holding out his free hand to shake Thomas’s.

“You know it’s Thomas, Jackson, don’t make me shoot you,” Thomas replied, only mildly kidding.

One of the other men with Jackson chuckled. William’s eyes narrowed.

“Have you got something for me, then?” Thomas said.

“Yes of course,” the gray haired man raised his eyebrows. “But first, as always, something for me?”

Thomas looked behind his shoulder and nodded at Corey, and he walked forward with the briefcase. Flipping around the dialed numbers, it sprung open.

William’s eyes widened at the amount of cash within it, but Thomas shifted on his feet, a sign that he needed to continue to be quiet.

“Untraceable?”

“Aren’t they always?”

“You’re nothing but reliable.”

“Aren’t I.”

“I’ll miss that.”

The briefcase clattered onto the concrete as four guns were drawn and pointed.

Lucy and William immediately raised their hands, both being unarmed. O’Malley had drawn his own glock before the briefcase had even landed, and Thomas kept his hands in his pockets, not having flinched.

He sighed, his eyebrows raising. “Really, Corey?” He said to the man who he’d worked with for two years. Corey had always been greedy, maybe too greedy, but he never expected a turnaround like this. “The payout must be substantial.”

“Double your pay, plus ten for organizing this,” Corey said, smiling at his coup.

“And here I thought I’d been generous to you,” he said, seeing one of Jackson’s men twitch his thumb, and despite his composure, his heart ticked a beat faster. “You’re a smart fellow, Corey.” He tilted his chin up. “But always a terrible shot. O’Malley.”

Five shots rang out in quick succession, and three men dropped to the ground. William thought he heard Lucy cry out, and Thomas lunged for Corey, one of O’Malley’s bullet hitting him in the shoulder and forcing him to drop his gun. A punch to the jaw had him on the ground as well.

Jackson and his two men lay by the Land Rover, all shot in the head.

William backed away in a daze as the pool of blood trickled closer to him, the shots ringing in her ears as he stumbled.

“Someone fucking help me, one of them got my arm, goddammit!” Lucy shouted, holding her left arm with a sickeningly red hand. O’Malley yanked off his tie and went to wrap it around the wound.

Thomas kicked Corey in the stomach before picking up his gun and pointing it at his bleeding head.

William gripped his knees and vomited on the ground in front of him.

At the sound of it, Thomas turned, keeping the barrel on Corey’s head. He sighed; though he’d wanted William to be part of this life, he hadn’t quite wanted him to see this side of it so soon. The betrayal he had warned against, so prominent among people like him, and its consequences. Just goes to prove his point: no one ever had his full trust or loyalty. Except William.

“I do apologize, little brother,” he said, genuinely meaning it. “This was certainly not how this was meant to go down.”

William took a deep breath but stayed bent over, not trusting his body to keep him upright. He wiped a hand over his mouth. “I certainly hope not.”

“I wouldn’t have put you in this position had I suspected.”

He looked up at his twin and nodded, knowing he was speaking the truth. If Thomas was one thing, it was protective of William. “Thanks for that.”

Corey cursed and Thomas kicked him again. “Lucy, come with me and William and we’ll get you cleaned up. O’Malley, take this piece of shit to evaluation.” Another kick, just for good measure. “We will deal with him when we get back.”


	5. Chapter 5

## Chapter Five

William braced himself against the single sink in the crowded bathroom. His brother was getting Lucy cleaned up in the front offce of the warehouse Thomas had taken them to, O’Malley’s car nowhere in sight as he carted Corey off.

What the hell had he just witnessed? He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but the bloodbath that occurred right before his eyes hadn’t been it. It was supposed to just be a run of the mill change of hands, Thomas had assured him on the way to the docks. Completely routine, a chance for William to observe Thomas’ dealings. 

Fuck, if three dead men and a bloodied traitor was routine, William didn’t think he was going to be able to do this.

“Fuck,” he ducked his head as he tried to control his laboured breaths. Could he really do this? Could he just watch the warfare his brother was a part of, just to ensure the future of the family business? Was it worth it? “Fucking hell.”

Turning the tap, William splashed water on his face before looking up into the grimy mirror, his pale reflection staring back at him. This wasn’t his life. This wasn’t what he had chosen. But Thomas had. This was his world, his everything. How the hell did his twin do it? They had been so close, so similar the majority of their life until University. How had his brother changed so drastically?  
  
But hadn’t he as well?

“William.”

Sighing, William shook his head, grabbing paper towel and drying off his face as he moved towards the door. Straightening his shoulders, he calmly tugged the door open to find Thomas watching him with a raised eyebrow. There was worry there, William could see. A worry he was sure Thomas had noticed directed at him as well. Time could pass, but they were always able to read each other so well.

“I truly didn’t want this to happen, especially for your first time,” Thomas held a frown

Shrugging, William swept past him. “Part of the job, right?” his voice was tight, however. This wasn’t a part of his job though.

“I didn’t want you to have to see that, really, brother.”

“It happened anyways,” William glanced around the room for Lucy. “Where’s the girl?”

“I sent her to Doc to get checked out, but she’ll be fine.”

William nods but won’t catch Thomas’ gaze. “Is this where you…god, I don’t even know what to call it.”

“I have a series of warehouses that we deal with product and…other activities. There’s a handful of businesses where we move it.” Thomas offered.

“I don’t think I want to know all of this.”

“You’ll need to know,” Thomas points out, hands slipping into his pockets. “You’re a part of this now, William. I was hoping to give you a better rundown, but I also was hoping I wouldn’t have to deal with a rat, either. Guess we can’t have it all.”

William felt sick to his stomach. “Do I want to know what you’ll do to him?”

Thomas hesitated, and William’s stomach churned. “I won’t be the one dealing with him.”

“I thought…”

“You’ll be dealing with him.”

William twisted around, his eyes finding his brother’s . “What?” the blood drained from his face.

Thomas inhaled sharply before letting out a long sigh. “Tonight’s incident has sped up the process. I told you you were going to be getting your feet wet. And you are.”

“What does this have to do with Corey?”

“I can’t let a traitor get away with betraying me. I could have lost good men tonight. A brother even. I don’t take that lightly. And neither will you. Welcome to the cartel, little brother. Time to get a bit dirty.”

William blanched. “You can’t expect me to -”

“That’s exactly what I expect you to do. You do need the money still, don’t you?” Thomas raised an eyebrow,

Clenching his fists, William seethed, “I’ll help you, I’ll do to whatever jobs you need me to. But I won’t do that. I won't…god I won’t kill someone.”

Thomas snickered. “What did you think was going to happen when you came to work for me, William? That it was going to be all rainbows and sunshine? This is a much different world than you’re used to.”

He was regretting ever going to his brother for help. What had he been thinking agreeing to this? That he’d just slide by, hope for the best, and make it out with enough money to save the company? He’d been foolishly naive, Thomas was right.

“You can leave now, little brother. But then what would happen to that precious company of yours?” Thomas taunted.

“There was a time we would have helped each other without strings.”

“Without strings? Weren’t you the one that called father?” Thomas’s eyes narrowed as he stepped forward.

William felt like he was just slapped in the face. “I was trying to help you.”

“The only thing you managed to do was get me disowned and thrown on the streets.”

“No one threw you out on the streets, damn it. You chose that.”

“I didn’t have much other choice, now did I?” Thomas straightens his back. “Much like you don’t have now.”

William’s jaw ticked, but he knew his brother was right. He had limited options. Either he could let Hiddleston Corporations close in six months, or he could find a way to deal with this. He didn’t have any other options to fall back on.

He was relieved when Thomas’s phone rang, easing the tension in the room.

“Come on, time to go,” Thomas slipped the phone back into his pocket before nodding at the door.

“Where are we going?” William asked hesitantly.

“I’ll give you a tour before we head over to deal with Corey,” his dark haired twin moved towards the door, holding it open and motioning for William to follow. “That is, of course, unless you want to end this all now.” When William didn’t respond, a smirk slid smoothly across his lips. “That’s what I thought. Come along, little brother, let’s get you familiarized with the operation.”

William was surprised at how organized everything was. Not that he should be. His brother was adamant on order and control. Not even his cartel would slip through the cracks. He almost expected to see employees forced into working, but the atmosphere in the warehouse was shockingly happy. He could hear laughter and talking, as if they were doing anything else instead of packaging cocaine. It was mind boggling. Was he the only one who thought this was absolutely insane?

It was seeing the raw cocaine itself that made William tense. He hadn’t seen the drug since Thomas had left, and he had gone out of his way to be blind to his brother’s current doings. It was too much to think about, that painful year of University.

_“I’m worried about you, Thomas.”_

_“You worry too much. I’m fine. It’s not out of control. I’m just having a little bit of fun, that’s all.”_

_“But what if it gets beyond that?”_

_“It won’t. I promise, little brother.”_

And he tried. William liked to think Thomas honestly tried to keep it recreational, to keep it fun. But the addiction was quick and destructible. His promise couldn’t hold up to the sheer need Thomas had for it. For not only cocaine, but for anything that could get him him, could numb him. It took William a while to realize his brother had been lost to him the moment he experimented with those drugs.

“William?” Thomas paused in his tour, raising an eyebrow as he glanced over at his little brother. “Am I boring you?”

William couldn’t bring himself to speak, and instead shoved his fists into his pockets as he shook his head. Thomas tilted his head to the side, scrutinizing him, before nodding and continuing.

_“Where is it, William? Please, brother, please I need it. Tell me where is. God, please!”_

_William couldn’t do anything but watch as his brother tore the dorm room apart, looking for his stash. But he wouldn’t find any._

_“Fuck! I swear I’ll get help. I promise. But please, William, please just give it to me. Just a little bit. And then I’ll stop. I swear to god I’ll stop.”_

“Fuck,” William muttered under his breath, shoving his fingers through his hair. Damn it, he had shoved those memories aside for a decade, desperate not to remember the pained pleading voice of his brother. It had haunted him for months. He had barely been able to sleep, knowing his brother was out there somewhere, getting high, possibly even dead on the streets. And there had been nothing he could have done.

“What’s your problem?” Thomas sighed, pulling to a stop. “I thought we’ve gone over this, William. You’re not exactly in a position to walk away, and you know that.”

William shook his head as he turned away, trying to hide his shaking hands. God he couldn’t stop it, couldn’t stop thinking about that day. Their room had been ransacked by his own twin in his desperate attempt to find even a little bit of his stash to get his high. No matter what William tried, he couldn’t get Thomas to stop. Not until late into the night when he finally exhausted himself and William had physically blocked the door from letting him leave to score some more.

“Hey,” Thomas’ hand clapped down on his shoulder heavily. “What the hell is going on with you?”

“I-I need to get out of here,” William’s eyes began searching for the exit. “Fuck I need to get out of here now.”

Thomas frowned, forcing William around. One look at his pale face, his labored breathing, and Thomas immediately began pushing him towards the fall wall. The moment they were outside, William swung away from his brother and stalked a handful of feet away. It felt like he couldn’t breathe as he forced breath after breath of fresh air into his lungs.

“Little brother?” There was a vulnerability in Thomas’s voice William hadn’t heard in too many years. “What just happened?”

“Too much. It was too much,” William clutched at the collar of his shirt, tugging the buttons free.

“You need the money.” Thomas reminded quietly.

“Fuck, I know that,” William whipped around to face him. “And I’ll do your fucking jobs. Shit, I’ll deal with your rats. But damn it, Thomas, I can’t…that in there, it’s too much. I can’t deal with that shit. How the hell can you even be around it after what happened? I just keep fucking remembering you tearing apart the dorm and I…I can’t. I can’t remember that.”

Thomas’ shoulders stiffened. He knew very well what his brother was remembering, the pain he was feeling. “It wasn’t my intention, William. I didn’t realize you had such a strong reaction to being around this.”

“How could I not when I was scared my own twin was going to overdose and die on the streets and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it.”

Thomas looked away. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try to keep you separate from the warehouses.”

“I’m sure.”

“I don’t exactly enjoy seeing you like this, brother. Look, let’s just go and deal with Corey, all right?”

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“We can always stay here.”

“Fuck, let’s go.”

* * *

He could smell the blood the moment they stepped into the dark, dingy room. A single spot light stood in the corner of the room, only offering enough light to maneuver and locate the dangling body in the middle of the room. William was surprised it was exactly how he imagined it to be.

“How’s the rat, O’Malley?” Thomas stepped around his brother and moved further into the room.

“Still breathing,” O’Malley wiped his hands on a towel before tossing it aside. It did nothing to rid himself of the blood stains however, and WIlliam had to quickly look away.

It was a mistake, however, as he quickly located Corey’s mangled body, and his breathing hitched. Shit. it was worse than he thought. He had already doubted Corey would survive this, now WIlliam wondered if he even would survive the next few minutes.

“Did you get what we needed out of him?” Thomas stalked around Corey’s form, his lip curled as he took in the lashings, the broken bones.

“Didn’t take much,” O’Malley informed. “He’s not one for pain.”

Thomas stopped in front of Corey. “Well, that’s fortunate. Debrief me later. We’ll take it from here.”

O’Malley glanced towards William and raised his eyebrow. “You’re brother’s a bit green.”

“It’s the smell most likely. I remember I could barely stand it my first time,” Thomas waved him off. “We’ll talk later. Thank you for your work tonight. I’m splitting Corey’s shares from this day forward between you and Lucy.”

“Girl deserves it after taking a bullet,” O’Malley snickered. “Didn’t even have a screaming match over it. She might just work out after all.”

“Just like her father,” Thomas smirked.

O’Malley nodded before heading towards the door. He patted William on the shoulder as he passed before slipping out the door. The click of the door closing nearly made William jump as he nervously look over at his brother.

“If he’s told you everything, what are we doing here?” he knew. He damn well knew. But he could be hopeful. He had to be.

“You know why,” Thomas walked to the lone chair in the room where a glock sat waiting.

“But why do I need to do this?”

“This is how I learned, little brother. This is how I was taught and it stuck. Now it’s your turn. Just think of it as a new family legacy I get to hand down to my baby brother.”

William stared hard as Thomas held the glock out to him, raising an eyebrow. Could he really do this? Could he just shoot a man, traitor or not? He was a CEO, a businessman. As much as his brother believed he would enjoy his time in the cartel, William just couldn’t believe it. This was just wrong.

“Tick tock, brother.”

“Fuck,” William whipped the gun out of his hand and held it in his own. His fingers shook as it curled around it. It was the first time he had ever held a gun, felt the weight of it. But the weight of what he had to do would fall much heavier on his shoulders.

“Just point and shoot, William. It’s honestly not that difficult.”

“How can you even say that?” William shook his head. “How can you be okay with this?”

Thomas sighed as he took his brother by the shoulder and shoved his towards Corey. “He’s a rat, William. He could have killed Lucy and O’Malley. He could have gotten me killed. Even you. He knew what he was doing when he decided to turn on me. He knew the consequence. This is what we do.”

“This is what you do. Not me. Never me.”

“Well now it’s you too. This is going to happen, little brother. He’s a dead man. You’re just going to be the one to make that happen. It won’t change his fate if you don’t. So grow some balls and do the job.”

William laid his eyes on Corey and shuddered. Swollen eyes were open just a slit as he stared up at him, watching as he stepped closer. His hand shook as he lifted the glock, and he tried to steady himself for what he was about to do. But how the fuck do you brace yourself for that? For murder?

“Better kill me,” Corey grunts out, coughing up blood with every word. “Or else I’ll tell them.”

William frowned. “Tell them what?”

“That I know your brother’s weakness.”

Thomas’ eyes narrow. “I don’t have weaknesses.”

Corey manages an eerie smile, blood staining his teeth, a handful missing. “Your brother.”

Thomas saw red as his jaw clenched. “Do as the man says, brother. Kill him. Now.”

But as William stood there, gun raised, he couldn’t do it. His finger couldn’t pull the trigger. He just couldn’t do it.

“William.”

“I can’t.”

“Damn it, William, do it!”

But his finger wouldn’t move. Not even as Corey started laughing, despite the obvious pain he was in.

“Oh for fucks sake!” Thomas yanked the glock out of his hand, pointed it at Corey’s skull, and pulled the trigger.

William stared in horror as blood splattered across the wall, Corey’s body slumping forward.


	6. Chapter 6

## Chapter Six

The girl’s skirt was perfectly short enough for William to slip his hand under with ease, finding her devoid of underwear and already perfectly wet for him.

Pressed up against the wall of the elevator, her cheeks were flushed with passion as William kissed and licked her neck, pressing his body against her.

She was the third girl he’d taken home just that week; the first fuck in the bathroom of the bar a few nights beforehand hadn’t been enough to relieve a fractional amount of his stress at his situation. The second one he’d managed to make it to the car, before hiking her dress up and taking her in the backseat. With this one, he was hoping to actually make it to the bed in his flat, hell he’d even settle for bending her over the couch, but it was looking like the elevator would have to do.

But the doors _Dinged!_ open and he dragged her out, panting, and he shoved the key in the penthouse door.

The room smelled like smoke, and he stilled.

The girl was grabbing at his shirt, kissing up his jawline. “Will, what’s the matter?”

“Hush,” he said, but she didn’t stop her kissing. Eyeing the skyline out his windows and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he called out, “Thomas!”

“Thomas, who’s –”

“Oh, you brought home a treat, little brother?”

The girl finally stopped, and gripped William tighter.

Thomas came around the corner from the dark kitchen, the ember of his cigarette highlighting the amber liquid he’d helped himself to from William’s bar.

“Oh, she looks delicious, am I right?” He licked his lips and brazenly raked his eyes over the girl.

“William…” She looked genuinely confused as she moved to back behind his twin. Her skirt was ridden up, and Thomas wondered if William had had a taste of her in the elevator ride.

William’s nostrils flared as Thomas took a drag of his cigarette, the girl glancing back and forth between both sides of the twin staredown, her dark ponytail flipping back and forth.

“Veronica,” William said, annoyance prominent in his voice. “I apologize unreservedly, but I’m afraid I need to speak with my brother. Here.” He pulled his wallet out of his jacket and fished out a note. “Take this, tell Nelson at the desk to call you a cab. I’m so, so sorry.” He handed her the note, her face still a picture of confusion and disappointment.

Thomas grinned and waved her goodbye with his free hand, and she hurriedly left, slamming the front door with one look back at Thomas.

“What the FUCK are you on about, Thomas?” William yelled, storming past Thomas in the main hallway to the living room where his bar sat open from Thomas’s earlier digging.

Thomas followed him with a smirk, taking a sip of the Scotch as he watched his twin pour his own glass of it. “You weren’t answering my calls. And you weren’t at your office this morning.”

William whipped around. “Did you try to be me again? I swear Thomas, if I get Amanda’s resignation in the next few days because of you –”

“Calm down, brother, she told me you’d taken the day off. Wouldn’t call you when I asked her to though, she’s efficient, how much do you pay her?”

“Shut the fuck up.” William downed the glass in one gulp before pouring another.

Thomas sighed. He knew his brother had been hiding in his flat the whole weekend, recuperating from the events on the docks on Friday night.

William had thrown up again after Thomas had taken care of Corey, and the car ride back to William’s apartment had been completely silent, the loud slam of William’s passenger side door the only sound between the two.

He had been wrong to push it so soon. Had Corey not decided to be a treacherous shit, that would have been something he and william would have worked up to gradually. But desperate times had called for desperate measures. And the last thing he stood for was disloyalty. He knew his brother felt the same: dishonesty was some that William had never been able to forgive. But his lack of attachment to Thomas’s way of life also led to a lack of a want to take action against someone who wanted to harm it.

He’d been angry, seething at the fact his little brother had been in such imminent danger due to a lack of oversight on his part. If anything would have happened to him…

Thomas couldn’t allow himself to think that way, though, and he took a long drag of his dying cigarette before puffing the smoke out.

William slammed the tumbler on the bar. “Do you have to do that inside?”

“Bothering you?”

“One of my many things at the moment.”

“We’re twenty nine floors up, where is an outside?”

William jerked his head to a portion of his windows. “There’s a balcony. Dammit, brother. I have a feeling you’re not going to move unless I come with you.”

“You’d be right.”

His twin walked over and flicked up a small handle on one of the frames and slide the door open, the small balcony only housing two metal chairs and a table. They set their drinks down before Thomas took a seat as William griped the railing, looking over the London lights.

“What troubles you, William?” Thomas flicked away some ash.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“You know bloody well what’s troubling me, Thomas.”

“That you didn’t kill him?”

“That I saw four people murdered right before my eyes!” William screamed, unable to turn to look at his twin. “That, fuck, that I saw it all, and the blood, fuck…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know that, but Thomas I – this isn’t what I signed up for. I’ll do your tax returns or whatever the hell you do but what you asked of me… it was too much, too much too soon.”

He sighed. “I know.”

“Obviously you don’t, or you wouldn’t have nearly forced me.” William turned and leaned against the railing, and in the dim light Thomas thought he saw his eyes watering.

“I shouldn’t have.” He shifted and sipped the Scotch. “But can you deny that it was the necessary action?”

“I don’t, I don’t know,” William sighed. “I suppose I can’t.”

Thomas nodded. “Good. We’re getting on the same page.”

There was silence for a few moments, only faint sirens emanating from the streets below. William was the first to break it. “How do you do it?”

“What, the killing?”

“Being around it.”

He dropped the butt of the cigarette on the ground before reaching in his jacket for another. “I’ve learned over the last decade to have a better hold on it. It’s not like it was. I channel my frustrations in different manners nowadays.” He lit the new one. “Like the other night, when necessary.”

William crossed his arms. “When did we get so different?”

Thomas blanched but held his composure, picking off a lint on his trousers. “We’re not as dissimilar as you think we’ve become, little brother. Just took different paths.”

“You can’t mean what you said, about…” William’s face had fallen when Thomas looked up, his watering eyes so vulnerable.

“I know it wasn’t your fault,” Thomas assured him. “You had no control over what Father would do. I…” he took a breath, “appreciate what you tried to do for me.”

“Tried.” William repeated in a quiet voice.

Thomas smiled sadly. “Can’t win them all, little brother.”

William sat in the opposite chair. “So this is me trying again, essentially.”

Thomas blew smoke out of his nose. “Essentially.”

He leaned back, running a hand through his hair. “I can’t say no, can I.”

“You know you can’t, for more reasons that one.”

“I can’t do that again.”

“For now. When you’re more integrated we can work on it again.”

“Fuck.”

“Give it a chance, William.” Thomas crossed his legs. “It’s a life I’m proud of, just like the company makes you proud. It’s something we can have together again.”

Which was what Thomas wanted. He had missed his brother more than he had cared to admit over the last twelve years, the twenty-one years before that filled with a life of a promise of them side-by-side, working together. He needed to get away, but he had hoped William would follow. And judging by William’s lessening defenses, Thomas thought he was starting to think about it.

“Just like we could have had that girl you brought in,” he said, trying to lighten William’s mood. “Why’d you send her away?”

“Because there was a strange man in my house,” William grumbled, though a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Usually when we share we make it evident from the start that there’s two of us, and one doesn’t emerge later on from the shadows.”

“Come on, we need to employ the element of surprise once in awhile.” Thomas felt a smile form on his lips too. “We haven’t shared in half a year, William.”

“I know. Our birthday, wasn’t it? She was fun.” He sat up, grabbing his drink from the table. “Let’s do that soon. I’ll need it, since I was cockblocked tonight.”

“I would never intentionally cockblock my own brother.”

“Shove off, Thomas.”

They both chuckled before falling into silence again, drinking their glasses. Again, it was William that spoke first.

“Big brother?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t want to kill anybody for the foreseeable future.”

Despite himself, Thomas laughed. “That’s fine, little brother. That’s fine.”

* * *

“He told them _how much_?!”

Bishop shifted uncomfortably. “Enough that the remainder of Jackson’s men are informing our other processors.”

“Leroy wants to know why no one was made aware that your deals and contracts weren’t exclusive,” Muñez muttered, pacing along the wooden table of the conference room.

“That was not necessary information,” Thomas spat, running a hand through his hair. “I pay them all more than enough and their product gets into our clients’ waiting hands, does it not?”

Bishop switched the iPad he was holding to his other hand. “Of course sir, but that’s not the issue at hand.”

Shit. Everything was getting out of order. Out of place, up in the air, and Thomas’s head started spinning. Fuck Corey. If he wasn’t already dead, Thomas would have shot him again for fucking everything up.

“Are they planning on seeking retaliation?” Thomas said, pulling at his dark locks.

“As far as we’re aware, no,” Muñez answered. “Don’s keeping a lower profile than usual, he’s cautious that someone while discover he’s with us, or that Corey ratted him out.”

“Which is a very real possibility,” added Bishop.

“So what _is_ the issue, then?”

“They’re partnered with Alcazar now, as is McIntyre. They want to halt distribution to us and deal exclusively with him.”

Cristóbal Alcazar. Thomas’s only worthy rival in England, the Spaniard controlled the main heroin trade throughout London, his cartel comprised with a majority of his family members, and their methods were ones which Thomas hated to his core. He’d heard rumors of sex being exchanged instead of money, which was why he would force his female relatives to work for him.

When Alcazar had entered the world of cocaine dealing years ago, Thomas’s frustration at the cartel’s inaction was a large influencing factor in his coup. His first day as self-appointed head of the cartel, he’d sent his best men to send a message to Alcazar to stay out of his way.

It had been received, loud and clear.

Until, it appeared, now.

Thomas saw red. First Corey’s betrayal, and now this. He couldn’t stand it. Where was his gun, he had to shoot something. His switchblade? Back on his desk. Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_.

Without a second though, he gripped the edge of the heavy table and flipped it with a scream, forcing Muñez to press himself against the wall to avoid being hit.

He panted as he ran a hand through his hair, surveying the crack the table now had down the middle of it. Two of the chairs in its path had shattered, and Munez had turned stock white. Bishop was gripping the iPad with both hands, his knuckles white and his face stoic.

“Fix. _It_.” Thomas growled through gritted teeth. He shoved a finger in Bishop’s direction. “Get someone in there. Someone new, that they wouldn’t have seen before. I want to know everything, dammit. Pull Don out of there and Andy out of McIntyre’s, Alcaraz may remember them. I won’t risk them. You.” He moved his finger to the shaking Muñez. “Go see everyone else. Offer them whatever they want to increase shipment. Immediately. Now I have a lunch date. Something _better_ be done by the time I get back, or that table won’t be the only thing with a crack in it.”

He fixed his jacket before storming out of the conference room, leaving his men staring as he went, jaws clenched and no words to be had.

* * *

“Get yourself some lunch Joesph, I’ll walk her back to the office and you can pick me up there,” Thomas told his driver and he checked his hair in the rear view mirror. Was that a blonde strand? God, he really needed to make a salon appointment.

Joseph nodded and held his hand out, and Thomas place the empty baggie he’d helped himself to in his hand for him to dispose of. “Thank you sir, I’m just a call away.”

Thomas smirked and left the car, walking over to the cafe she’d texted him the address to. It hadn’t taken her much convincing to agree to a date when he’d visited her the day before, and she’d even called him while he was waiting at William’s to suggest lunch. The very next day.

He saw her immediately, sitting at an outside table on her iPad, the brown curls of her hair falling over her dress and almost hiding the rest of her face. She was chewing on her bottom lip as she tapped something out, and Thomas licked his lips as his approached her.

He stopped next to her when she didn’t look up.

“Amanda.”

Deep brown eyes raised then, grew wider, and she hurriedly stood, pushing her chair back. She smiled shyly as she moved her hair back. “T-thomas.”

“Hm.” He kept her gaze and took a hand out of his pocked to reach out and take her hand. “Does my brother know you’re meeting me?”

She shook her head. “No, sir.”

Thomas curled his hand in his pocket into a fist at her comment. “Good,” he said, and kissed her hand. She bit her lip again.

This was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

## Chapter Seven

Amanda rushed to her desk, quickly storing her bag in a drawer and checking the phone. The glaring red flash made her swear under her breath as she grabbed the phone and checked through the messages. Shit, she was late and behind. Never in all her time working for William had she been a single second late. Usually she was early, even coming back from lunch. Especially lately, when everything seemed to be falling apart for her poor boss. He needed something - someone - stable to rely on. And damn it, she was letting him down. **  
**

“Have a good lunch?”

She jumped when she heard William’s voice sneak up behind her. Eyes wide, she slowly turned in her seat, guilt eating her up as she risked a glance up at him. But the angry, annoyed reaction she was expecting wasn’t settled across his face. When his eyebrow raised, waiting for her response, she squeaked and quickly nodded.

“Oh yes, it was wonderful sir. I’m sorry I’m a bit late. Traffic was dreadful, and there was an accident…”

William held up a hand. “You’re barely more than two minutes later than usual, Amanda. I’d hardly call that late. After having to deal with me lately, I think you deserve a much longer lunch than you’ve been giving yourself.”

“Oh no, Mr. Hiddleston. That’s not necessary at all. Where’d you be without me, anyways?” the smile felt more forced than she’d like, but harbouring the secret that she was, it was the only way to not crack on the spot. Oh he was going to be so furious when he found out.

But he wouldn’t. At least, that’s what Thomas assured her at lunch.

Lunch with Thomas. Oh how the man was charming. He had her squirming in her seat the entire time, always flashing her that smile of his, always touching her in some way. Sometimes it was just brushing her hand, or setting a strand of hair behind her ear. And then his hand would fall onto her knee. Innocent enough. But every so often it would raise, just a touch. Always over her dress, never touching her bare thigh, but god could she still feel his heat through the thin material. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so flushed.

“Amanda?”

“Yes, sir?” she shook away the thoughts, biting her lip as she focused on her boss. The other twin. The one she was now lying to.

“Everything all right? You seem a bit distracted. Am I working you too hard?”

“No no, not at all,” she assured. “There’s a few messages for you, but nothing too urgent.”

“Great, because I have another meeting this afternoon,” his nose crinkled. “Call me out of it in exactly two hours if you don’t see me beforehand. I can’t spend another day hearing the same bullshit over and over again.”

“Of course, Mr. Hiddleston.”

* * *

William smiled as he nodded at Amanda before moving towards the conference rooms. Had that felt odd to him? He couldn’t decide. Maybe he was overworked. Well of course he was, that wasn’t new. He spent all of his spare time in the office, trying to undo his father’s mistakes. it seemed rare he was even sleeping in his own bed these days. A nice bed he had spent a fortune on. What a shame. And he missed that view. But he wouldn’t be able to afford that view for very much longer. Or those windows.

“I need to sleep,” William shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

But he had barely been able to sleep much more than an hour or two at a time. He could hardly close his eyes without seeing those blank dead eyes staring at him, taunting him. Fuck. it was the last thing he needed to be thinking about before going into a meeting.

Running his hand down his face, William inhaled sharply before opening the door to the conference room and stepping in. His gaze fell on each individual in the room as they paused in their talking to stare at him. Each quickly looked back away when he caught their eye, however, and William frowned. It wasn’t until he headed around the table to his usual spot at the end that he realized they had an uninvited guest.

“Father,” there was a twitch in his jaw as he glared down at his father.

What the fuck was he doing here?

It had been months, if not close to a year since his father last had an interest in anything to do with the company. He spent his time gambling away what little they had left, making more bad debts William had the pleasure of cleaning up.

“I didn’t realize you were going to join us,” he was fuming. how dare he just strut in here as if he was still had the company’s best interest at heart. He was likely looking for another handout, another deal to line his pocket.

“Just wanted to check in on my company,” Matthew’s smile was cunning, but no longer held the charm that it had when he had been in his prime. It was a shark’s grin. Cunning and ruthless, never caring who he had to rip apart to get his way. Lately, that seemed to be his own damn family. Then again, hadn’t it always been?

“If you had answered any of my calls, you’d be better informed,” William growled.

“I don’t see the problem in making sure things are still running smoothly.”

“Then you really must have no idea what the hell is going on, because running smoothly is the last thing the company is doing,” thanks to you, William wanted to say but bit his tongue. The others didn’t know about the eldest Hiddleston’s problem. That he was the reason they were likely going to lose their jobs. William had been kind enough - stupid, Thomas would likely say - to keep his father’s name out of the books.

“Did I do the right thing in letting you take the reigns?”

William’s hands curled into tight fists at his sides. “There wouldn’t be a company if it weren’t for me taking over. Someone neglected things for too long.”

Matthew’s eyes narrowed for a moment. “You’re taking quite the tone with me, son.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t show up unannounced next time.”

There was silence in the room as the two stared one another down. William wanted to punch him. To grab him by the lapels of the old, dated suit he had likely dug out of a closet, and yank him out of that seat. But he couldn’t do that. No, he was William Hiddleston. The calm brother. The level headed one. The loyal son.

But wasn’t that just a load of lies.

“Don’t worry, son, I’m not stepping on your toes. I just want to check up. Should we start the meeting now that you’ve finally graced us with your presence?”

William was seeing red as he turned to the opposite end of the table. The last thing he needed to do was sit anywhere near his father. He’d likely strangle him, if he did.

* * *

“Fuck fuck fuck!” William stormed back to his office, employees jumping out of his way. Amanda was on her feet the instant he turned down the hallway, raising an eyebrow when she saw his red face.

“Is everything o-”

“My fucking father is here,” He spit out, stopping beside her desk as he tried to control his breathing. “Why the fuck was I not informed my father was here?”

Her eyes widened. “I-I didn’t know. I’m so sorry, Mr. Hiddleston. Reception knows to inform me whenever your father enters the building. If I had known I would have…”

“Don’t,” he stops her, shaking his head. “I know, I know. I believe you. Fuck. Why is he here?”

“Can I get you anything? A tea maybe? I could run down to the cafe you like.” Amanda offered.

“No,” he rubs the bridge of his nose. “No, I think I need the fresh air. I’ll go.”

“Are you sure?”

“If I’m in the same building as him any longer, I’ll likely be carted away for murder.”

“Well, I’d make sure to visit you, sir.”

His lips twitched. “Always try to lighten the situation, don’t you?”

“It’s why you pay me,” she smiles. “Go get your tea before you have to wear one of those orange jumpsuits. It’s really not your colour, it’d just clash with your hair.”

“God, what would I do without you?” William couldn’t help but chuckle. “Take off early today, won’t you? You deserve it.”

“I probably won’t, but thank you.”

Shaking his head, he turned towards the elevators and prayed he didn’t run into his father.

* * *

Stepping into the cafe, William let out a long sigh. It felt like he could finally breathe again. A good block between him and his father, and he could actually fucking breathe.

“William?”

Raising an eyebrow, William searched for the voice, a woman smiling as she came to stand beside him. She looked familiar, that smile and those eyes, but he couldn’t place her.

“Er,” William shifted from one foot to the other. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure how we…”

“Veronica,” she held out her hand, her smile widening. “I’m not surprised you don’t remember. You seemed a bit preoccupied last night.”

“Last night,” his eyebrows furrowed. “Oh. Oh last night. Shit, Veronica, of course.”

He hadn’t even known that was her name. Had she told him that? She had, he thought. He said her name at least once, at least he thought so. She was just supposed to be a hard fuck to get his mind off of everything, he wasn’t supposed to remember her name. Or see her the next day after not even fucking her. Shit.

“Right, about last night -”

“Don’t worry about it, it seemed you had something going on with your brother. Twin, right?” she inched closer as a group of college students came bounding into the cafe behind them. “Thomas, I think I remember.”

“That’s right,” he nodded with a frown.

“I promise I’m not some obsessed girl following you. This cafe is just around the block from my work.”

“No no, I didn’t think that,” he quickly manages out, his gaze sweeping over her. She was gorgeous. Legs that went on for days. It was one of the reasons he had picked her up at the bar, actually taken the time to bring her to his apartment. The last few fucks had barely made it out of the parking lot. He remembered thinking he’d love to fist those luscious brown waves while those pretty little lips were around his cock.

“I’m glad I ran into you though,” there was a slight accent to her voice, though faint enough that he hadn’t caught it the night before. “Despite the way the night ended, I had fun.”

“As did I,” he let his gaze fall to her lips. They were subtle, much like her attire. She must work in an office, from the way she looked in the plain black suit and cream coloured silk blouse. And yet he had a feeling those pants framed her ass just right, and the way the silk clung to her breasts, William was almost tempted to have a quick fuck in the cafe bathroom.

He quickly shook that thought away. It was the middle of the day, and the last thing he needed right now was another distraction.

“Would it be too presumptuous to ask for a repeat?” she licked her lips, on purpose or not it didn’t matter to William.

The answer came out quicker than he would have liked. “Soon.”

“Great,” her dark eyes brightened as she pulled a card out of her purse. “Call me.”

He nodded as he held the card between his fingers, even after she squeezed his arm and took off. Veronica. Hm. Maybe he did need a distraction. She seemed sweet, and god would he like to sink himself deep inside her. Maybe she was just what he needed right now.

Sliding the card into his pocket, he promised himself that he’d call.

* * *

Thomas sighed when Bishop came knocking on his door, grim look on his face, folder in hand. What now? The week had dragged by, and he wanted to enjoy his weekend. Maybe call up that little secretary he had quite enjoyed himself with at lunch. She was different than his usual fucks. He needed to wine and dine her a little bit before taking her to bed. He didn’t do it often, but she was so fucking sweet that he couldn’t resist doing what needed to be done, just as long as he was enjoying those lips eventually.

“What is it now, Bishop?” he motioned his right hand forward.

“I have that report on your brother.”

“Ah, good,” his shoulders loosened in relief. “let me have a look.”

Bishop was hesitant, but set the folder down and stepped back, watching Thomas closely. Flipping the folder open, he was surprised to find a handful of photos of his dear brother in a cafe. That alone, didn’t interest him. The woman, however, did.

“Well well, looks like my brother has been busy,” Thomas snickered. At least William had chosen a looker. Though maybe he should remind him all the trouble that came out of his last relationship. Fuck them and move on. It was simpler that way. And didn’t require finding your ex-fiance cheating on you.

“Same girl most of the week,” Bishop informed. “Always the same time.”

“Well, William’s always been known for his punctuality.”

“What worries me is why he’s meeting her so much. The last week or so he hasn’t been shy about his dealings with women. Why’s this one different?”

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Are you always a cynic, Bishop?”

“Just worried he’s going to rat us out. He wasn’t exactly thrilled with what happened with Corey.” Bishop reminded.

“My brother may be a bit green, but he’s not a rat,” Thomas sobered quickly. “He wouldn’t do that.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes,” his eyes narrowed. “I trust him with my life, Bishop. He’s the only one I can say that about. He wouldn’t talk.”

Bishop gave a short nod. “Understood. But I’m still sceptical about the woman.”

Sighing, Thomas looked through the photos again. “She does look familiar, but I can’t exactly…oh! Oh she was with him when he came home the night I popped by. I remember her now. Dear brother sent her away so he could deal with me.”

“Like I said, what’s different about this one?”

Tilting his head to the side, Thomas eyed one of his most trusted men. “I’ve rarely had a reason to doubt you, Bishop. So look into it if you’re worried. Find out who she is. Just know that I trust my brother completely.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll have her looked into right away.”

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Thomas stood, buttoning his jacket. “I have a few things to take care of before I can enjoy the weekend. Anything I need to know about the Alcazar situation?”

“Nothing immediate, Sir.”

“Excellent.”


	8. Chapter 8

## Chapter Eight

Thomas had a date.

A once in a lifetime event, mind you, and of course he had his ulterior motives. How else would he truly get under his twin’s skin, and finally have a taste of sweet Amanda, without a few flips and tricks?

She’d acquiesced to dinner that night as soon as he called; she was an obedient little thing, extremely eager to please, and god he couldn’t wait to see the degree of which that extended to.

He made the restaurant reservations as he drove his Jag over to the salon he frequented. If he was going on with impressing Amanda, he needed to look the part.

The tiny salon was run by three women, all in their fifties or sixties, Thomas wasn’t sure. It was simply a discreet little hole in the wall he’d stumbled upon a few years prior, but he couldn’t imagine anyone else to trust with his hair. The dyes jobs he’d given himself looked like utter shit compared to the work they put into making the dark curls appear natural.

The door jingled as he walked in, the only customer there.

“Thomas!” said one of the women, sweeping up a station.

“Did you say Thomas?” called a voice from the back.

“There’s the little bugger,” said the last woman, reading a magazine underneath a dryer.

The one with the broom ran up to him with a smile. “Hello, Maria,” Thomas smiled back, kissing the small grey-haired woman on the cheek.

“Where have you been?”

“We were beginning to think you’d gone back to natural,” the voice from the back had emerged, her bright blonde hair catching Thomas’s eye immediately.

Thomas laughed heartily. “I don’t think so, Ethel, darling. I don’t really see that happening.”

“Shame,” said the last as she flipped a page in the magazine. “I think the blonde would suit you so well. You know we can always change it back?”

Thomas walked over to her and kissed her cheek under the dryer, careful not to touch a large curler. “I don’t doubt it, Pammy. You’re the queen of highlights.”

Pammy smiled at his charm. “You know I am. But flattery won’t get you discounts.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. You’re just trying to make an honest living.”

Maria took his arm. “We missed you, Thomas, you’re later than you usually are.”

“I know, I’m sorry darling, I’ve been caught up with work.”

“No trouble, love,” Ethel said, wiping off a chair for him. “We’re glad you’re here.”

He sat down and caught Ethel’s eye in the mirror. “I’ve got a date tonight, think you ladies can make me look presentable?”

“A date?”

“A date!”

“Thomas is going on a date!”

Thomas chuckled at the three women’s reactions. He’d grown to admire them over the years, growing up their business just as he had. They were a bit of safety and stability, people he had been able to come back to no matter the circumstances, if only for something as inconsequential as getting his roots done. He had no reason to be “drug lord” around them; just a frequent customer who gave no information on his reputation. And they never pressed him. That’s why he kept returning.

They were – dare he say it – a brand of maternal figures when he needed them. Pammy, particularly, reminded him of his mother. The “take no shit” sort of attitude, always knowing when Thomas needed a extra pat on the take when he hugged all the women goodbye, the casualness of their conversations. Thomas wondered if she had any children of her own; she was quiet about her private life, something Thomas could respect, but was still curious about.

“Usual shade, Thomas?”

“Ah, yes please Maria.”

“Brown highlights?”

“Just a scosh.” He winked at Pammy’s reflection in the mirror, and she rolled her eyes and turned a page.

* * *

Amanda hurriedly applied a subtle violet lipstick in her mirror with one hand while putting her heels on with the other, just as she heard her buzzer. Grabbing her clutch, she ran to the front door of the flat, pressing the button beside it and saying, “Coming, Thomas!”

She sighed in the elevator ride down, checking herself in the reflective walls. The white blouse and black pencil skirt was something she might usually wear to work, but the smokey eyes and colored lipstick, coupled with the patent pumps, made the ensemble just off the scale of work-appropriate. The matching lilac bra and panty set she wore underneath was certainly not safe for work either.

God, she wanted him. Wanted Thomas, she kept saying to herself. Thomas. Nothing to do with the fact that he looked nearly exactly like William, whom she’d had a crush on for nearly as long as she’d been working for him. Thomas was the one who had been charming her, paying her the attention she’d been craving from William for so long. If she couldn’t have one, why not the other? Her last relationship had ended months ago, and a gorgeous man with piercing eyes wanted to get to know her.

No matter that his hair was black instead of blonde. All the other components were essentially the same… weren’t they?

Thomas was leaning against the wall by the call buttons when she walked out the front door. His mouth nearly fell open at the sight of her, the black skirt hitting just above her knees and the flowy sleeves of her top showing off her wrists. Why Thomas found it all so gorgeous, he couldn’t be sure.

“Amanda.”

She turned to him with a start, but a small smile growing on her lips immediately. Still so shy around him, Thomas thought. He’d have to remedy that in the coming hours.

She tucked a loose curl behind her ear, showing off dazzling gold hoops. “I um, I feel a bit underdressed.”

Thomas cast a glance down at himself with furrowing brows, in a simple navy suit and white button down. Ethel said that navy would bring out the new highlights and contrast them nicely against his fair complexion. He had even foregone a tie to make her feel more comfortable, knowing she still retained the natural nervousness he’d encountered at lunch earlier in the week.

“No darling,” he looked back up and caught her eye, putting a reassuring smile on his face. “You look…” he stepped up to her, noticing the shift in her breathing. He cautiously placed his finger under her chin, tilting her face up to him a fraction. “Stunning.”

Amanda’s breathing certainly caught then, and Thomas had to bite back a smirk. Her pupils dilated, and he glanced down at her lips. Still shiny from the lipstick she had most likely just applied, they looked even sweeter than they had all the other times he’d seen her. He wanted to see them in a little “o” as she moaned, or quivering as she begged him for her release. Or, the best option of all, wrapped around his cock as she knelt on her knees before him.

Soon enough, he assured himself. Soon enough.

But, now, he couldn’t wait just yet. He brought his head down to her as she closed her eyes just before their mouths met.

He’d been right – her lips were the sweetest thing he had tasted in a long time. So soft, so compliant, so inviting, he didn’t even care that his lips would match hers when he pulled away. Just a taste, just a taste or he would insist on her taking them back inside. But that wasn’t what she wanted, he knew. He didn’t want it either.

With reluctance, he managed to pull away, biting back a groan when she continued to lean into him with still closed eyes. She looked so innocent, so eager, as she licked her lips and finally opened her eyes. The brown in them had nearly disappeared, and her chestnut colored skin had obvious hints of a blush in her cheeks.

God, he wanted her.

Thomas smiled, his hand still under her chin, and she bit her lip. “Shall I take you to dinner?” he asked, aware of how low his voice had suddenly become.

Amanda nodded eagerly, and he led her to his Jaguar. When he shut her passenger door and walked around to his seat, he had to adjust his trousers and will his semi-hard cock to behave.

* * *

“Thomas, at least let me leave the tip.”

“No, this is my treat, darling.” Thomas delicately pushed Amanda’s hand away from her clutch. Her eyebrows raised and the smallest trace of a pout was on her lips, and he moved his hand to her thigh, not for the first time during the meal, and stroked his thumb back and forth.

“But –”

“No arguing.” The skin of her leg was so warm under his touch, the soft feel of her only increasing his want to take her right there in the booth. A glass of wine had loosened her up as they chatted throughout the meal, and Thomas had found himself genuinely enjoying the stories she told him, her voice radiating a natural sarcastic edge that intrigued him.

She immediately surrendered, biting her bottom lip to stop a smile from forming.

Thomas liked that, how quick she was to listen. Not much longer now, he hope, and he could test how far it went. “I take it you liked the dessert, as well,” he said, pulling out a note from his wallet and placing it on the table for when the waiter returned.

“It was so lovely, this whole meal was.” Did she just move a bit closer to him?

Thomas eyed the small plate of chocolate covered strawberries and raised his eyebrow. “You’ve still got one left. Here,” he picked up the small piece of fruit, meeting her dark eyes as he slowly brought it up to her lips.

She caught on at the look in his eyes, the lust he’d been fighting for the last hour clawing its way to the surface. He thought for just a moment that she might back away, but ever so carefully, she leaned forward to catch the sweet treat between her teeth.

Her faded purple lips, so close to Thomas’s fingers, were almost too much for him.

That was, at least, until her tongue darted out to stroke across the pad of his thumb.

The erotic act made his jaw clench, and he tossed the top of the strawberry onto the table, taking her hand and pulling her from the booth while she was still chewing.

“Your, your change –”

“Doesn’t matter,” he said gruffly, leading her through the aisles of the restaurant with a firm grip on her hand.

When they reached the Jaguar, Thomas pulled her to him and pressed their bodies against the body of the car, this time kissing her far harder than before. Their lips opened around each other, inviting the other in, her hands coming to rest on his neck and his in her hair. He tasted her tongue, that damned teasing tongue, and sucked on it lightly, eliciting a moan from her that made his cock twitch, suddenly paying attention.

He migrated to her neck, knowing he was on the right track when her nails scraped along his skin. A bite to her earlobe before whispering, “Let me take you home with me.”

Amanda’s body shuddered against him, and his grinned. When nothing came out of her mouth other than another moan, he demanded, “Tell me yes or no. Now, sweet girl.”

She gasped. “Yes, please… sir.”

* * *

He couldn’t get her through his front door fast enough.

The lack of touching other than a hand on her thigh in the car and on her back through the main lobby had worked Thomas to a boiling point, his sole intent focused on getting her into his bed, wrapped in his sheets, her body on complete display for him.

He didn’t want to wait a second longer. But he knew he had to.

Amanda timidly took in the surroundings of Thomas’s apartment, clutching her tiny purse to her chest as if he was going to snatch it from her.

Thomas forced himself to smile and tear his gaze away from her breasts, bouncing slightly at her heavy breaths. “Would you like a drink, sweet girl?”

She shook her head. “No, thank you.”

He stalked towards her, coercing the purse out of her hands before tossing it onto the sofa behind her. “Do you normally do this kind of thing, Amanda?” He had a feeling he knew the answer already.

Again, she shook her head. “No, sir, not really.” He’d been right.

Sir. God, his cock was paying one hundred percent attention to her now.

Shy, sweet, and so stunningly gorgeous, every second with her drove up his lust. The idea that she was breaking her norms for him turned him on even more than he thought possible. Perhaps he was growing tired of the girls who knew the drill every weekend; no, that wasn’t it at all, he shook the thought away. He just enjoyed the chase every once in awhile.

“You know this will only be a fuck. A pleasurable fuck for you, my dear. But that’s all this will be. That’s all I do.“

"Yes. I understand that.”

He studied her face, running a thumb across her cheek, her eyes dropping to his lips as she once again bit her bottom one. His thumb moved downward to pull her lip out from the hold of her teeth, the violet that had been so shiny earlier slowing fading. He took a breath. “The one thing I will not have, is you picturing blonde hair on me. I am not my brother, your little crush. Do you understand that as well?”

Her breath shuddered. He’d been right again, guessing that she had initially gone out with him because of his shared genetics with William. Looking guilty, she muttered, “I do.”

“You do, what?”

“Thomas?”

“Thomas, that’s right, darling.” He kissed her again, biting her lip and tugging as a finger grazed down her neck. “Come with me.”

Without a word, she followed him down the hall to a large door, and she swallowed when it opened to reveal the king bed in the center of the room.

Thomas’s gaze could only be classified as pure hunger when she caught him watching her. Taking a few steps backwards, he sat casually on the end of the dark sheets of the bed. “Would you strip for me, Amanda?”

The subtle command wrapped in a question coerced her shaking hands to grab at the hem of her shirt, tugging the material over her head to reveal the lace lilac bra. She thought she heard him groan as she dropped the blouse to the ground and tugged the zipper of her skirt down, letting it pool at her feet before stepping towards him.

Thomas suddenly decided that he loved the color lilac, the way it highlighted the warm golden tones of her skin and dark hair in the dimly lit bedroom. He held his hand out to her to bring her closer, pressing a hand to the small of her back when she stood in front of him, making her breath catch as she looked slightly down at him.

He snaked his other hand up her flat stomach, rising and falling with her gasps, and gently cupped a breast. Fuck, they felt perfect in his hand, covered by the thin lace. At her quiet moan, he took the opportunity to tug the cup down, revealing the hard, dark nipples the same shade of brown as her hair. He tugged down the other cup and licked his lips as the sight, looking up to catch her eye before bringing his lips to one. It almost tasted as sweet as her lips, and the sound she made spurred him on further, sucking and flicking his tongue across her.

“Wil – Thomas, Thomas.”

Amanda corrected herself smoothly, her heartbeat picking up rapidly, but he still noticed. He’d suspected it would happen, at least once during the night. Now it was time to make sure that would be the first, and last, mishap of the evening.

He took his lips away and tsked, and she whimpered at the loss. “Now that won’t do, will it?”

Her eyes shot open nervously, aware of her mistake.

“I asked for one thing, and one thing only, did I not, Amanda?”

Shyly, she answered, “Y-you did.”

“I am not my brother, dear girl. And if that is who you truly desire, than I suggest you leave before we take things further.”

He watched her carefully, for a split second considering the idea that she might actually leave. But her hesitant shake of her head told him otherwise.

“Well then,” he licked his lips. “I suppose I’m just going to have to punish you for that little slip, won’t I?”

“Thomas, could – let me make it up to you, I’m so sorry…” she quickly fell to her knees, rushing to undo his belt, but he grabbed her wrists in a flash, a wicked smile growing on his lips.

“Oh, we’ll get to that. After.”

The intensity of his stare made her heartbeat pick up to the point where she wondered if he could hear it. “Yes sir.”

He stood, pulling her wrists to urge her to do the same. “That’s a good girl. Now go kneel on the bed for me. That sweet little ass of yours up.”

She felt her heart flip in her chest, the promise of a fantasy she’d only dared keep to herself coming true almost making it difficult to do as he commanded. Without being told, she pulled off her thin panties, making him lick his lips at the act. The satin of the bed was slick under her as she crawled into position.

Seeing her so willing to do as he bid, so ready, almost made Thomas want to skip her punishment. But the prospect of seeing her ass glow under his hand before taking her like he wanted to won out, and he bit his lip while he hastily removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, discarding it on the floor next to her skirt and blouse.

“What a lovely sight,“ he cooed, running his hand over her ass. So soft. She tensed, but almost immediately relaxed into his touch. At the first quick slap, she jolted forward with a cry. "Shh, sweet girl. Just relax. Take your punishment like the good girl you are and then we can talk about you making it up to me, all right?”

The sting was just like Amanda had imagined it would be: quick, hard, but shooting straight to her core with the pleasurable feeling overruling the momentary pain. She nodded, almost imperceptibly.

“Have you ever been punished like this before, Amanda?” he asked, rubbing over where he had given his first slap.

“N-no, Thomas.” She whispered. But god had she wanted it.

“Do you trust me?”

She took a deep breath. “I, I think so.”

If she had seen his grin, she would have called it predatory.

“Good girl.” Fuck, what those two words were doing things to her she’d never felt. “I won’t hurt you, darling. Everything I do is for your pleasure, understood?”

“Yes, yes Thomas…oh!” The second slap came just as quickly.

As did the third, and fourth, and fifth, her hands grasping at the sheets as she cried out each time, biting her lip harder than she ever had in her life.

At the sixth, he stopped, dragging his hand down to her mound, grinning when his fingers found her warm slit easily. “Oh you’re so wet for me. You enjoyed that, didn’t you?”

“I, I did, yes, sir.”

He slowly slid his finger along her vulva, gasping at the true feel of her. “You took that so well, such a good girl.” He rubbed the tip of his finger along her outer lips, letting her body relax and catch her breath.

When she opened her eyes, he brought his other hand to her silky curls, fisting a handful of it. “Do you remember who you’re with now, darling?”

“You, Thomas.”

He tugged her head back at the same time his finger found her clit. “Louder, baby.”

“Thomas!”

He rubbed hard on her clit, his mouth falling open at the lust-filled brown eyes finding his blue ones. “Again,” he growled.

“Thomas! Thomas!” she moaned, her back arching when his middle finger teased the her entrance. “Please…”

“That’s it, scream my name.” His jaw clenched as he thrust the finger into her, warm and wet and god so tight.

“Ohhh Thomas, fuck…”

“I love how that sounds,” he said, slowly thrusting his finger in and out of her, moving his thumb to her clit and resuming the circles he’d been making there. “You’re making me so hard, sweet Amanda. So fucking hard. That sweet voice, screaming my name and this tight little pussy, all wet for me.”

“Oh god, yes! Oh please, please I need to…”

“Do you need to come, baby? Is that what you need? Do you want me to make you come?”

Her low moan and nod made him thrust deeper, and rub harder.

“Then come. Come for, Amanda. I want to see what you look like when you do.”

“Thom – AH! Yes oh oh fuck!”

Her climax clamped her walls down on Thomas’s longer finger, her eyes falling shut and little whimpers falling out of that sweet mouth with ease. The sight of her reaction to him almost made Thomas replace his finger with his demanding hard cock in that instant, but he slowed his ministrations as she slowly dropped herself to the bed.

Her eyes opened, half-lidded with satisfaction, and he drew out his middle finger and placed it in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks before sucking her juices off. She licked her lips and whimpered yet again.

“You taste so fucking sweet,” he praised, becoming more amazed at each second he spent with her.

“Thank you, sir.” Amanda smiled, and he cocked his head to the side, studying her as she sat herself up, reaching out for his belt for the second time that night.

He smirked at her eagerness. “Insatiable little thing. Well, go on then darling girl. Show me just how sorry you are.”

She pulled the belt off quickly, swooshing it out of the belt loops and dropping it to the pile of discarded clothes on the ground.

As she went for the top button, he stopped her and said lowly, “Take off your bra, baby.”

With a teasing smile on her lips, she did just that, her breasts finally truly free for Thomas to marvel at. They were perfect, he wanted to savor them for hours. But for now, he let her continue to undress him.

She dragged the zipper down and tugged at the fabric, and his insisting cock sprang free. Hey, forgoing underwear helped skip a step.

“Ohhh my god,” she groaned, taking in the sight of him before her.

He grabbed another fistful of her hair, as she gasped. “You wanted to show me you’re sorry, love. And I do not like to kept waiting.”

Her warm eyes gazed up at him, sticking her tongue out and tentatively licking the glistening head, causing his breath to catch in his throat. A few more teasing tastes of the head, and she opened her lips to take him in.

“Fuck,” he tightened his hold on her hair. “Yes baby, just like that. Oh good girl.” She licked the underside of the shaft, and he gasped again. “Very good girl. Fuck.”

Her head bobbed back and forth, each time trying to take in more of him, sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly, and he swore he’d never felt something as sinful as her tongue. Fuck she was going to make him come…

No. Not yet.

Pulling at her hair, he eased her off his cock, her lips swollen and her pupils shot. She must love doing that. “You little vixen, if you keep that up I won’t be able to fuck you like I want to.”

The grin that formed on her lips was a proud little one. Without a word, she gave him one final swirl of her tongue along the tip, making him hiss through his teeth. She licked her lips, slowly, wantonly. “Am I forgiven though, Thomas?”

"Oh fucking hell,” he grunted. “Yes, sweet girl. Now I’m going to fuck you. Nice and hard.”

“Oh god yes.”

He released her hair and pushed her shoulder lightly, urging her to fall onto the bed on her back. She took the hint, spreading her legs wide for him, and he chuckled.

“You’re not such the little innocent girl my brother thinks you are, are you?” He mused, reaching to his bedside table to fish out a condom from the drawer.

She smiled sweetly up at him as he tore the packet and rolled it on. “Not all the time.”

He ran his hands along her thighs, holding one down while placing his other hand on the bed by her waist. “We are going to have such delicious fun, sweet Amanda.”

His eager cock hit the inside of her thigh, seeking out its place inside of her. He took his hand off her thigh and stroked himself once, still wet from her mouth. He brought the head to her swollen clit, tapping it against it once.

“Please, Thomas,” she breathed, running a hand up his arm. “I need you, please…”

“Greedy girl.” He moved his cock to her entrance. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

She brought her arms to wrap around his neck, arching her chest up to him. “Please, pl – OH!”

He snapped his hips hard, thrusting into her all at once, stilling at first to let her adjust. She was so. Fucking. Tight. So fucking amazing around him. He watched her face carefully, searching for any signs of distress, but found only pleasure and bliss.

“Oh, oh god, fuck me, fuck me please. More.”

He did as she asked, slowly drawing his cock out nearly all the way before thrusting in hard again. Her nails dug into his neck, holding his gaze.

“More. More, please, sir please – Yes! Oh yes yes yes!”

Thomas forwent all ideas of going slow, now driving into her fast, hard, and deep, reaching his hand under her to squeeze her soft ass. He shifted just slightly, changing angles, and at the new sensation, her eyes drooped closed and she moaned.

“No, keep your eyes open baby, I want to see you,” he grunted, not letting his thrusts up.

God, her eyes were beautiful.

“That’s it, oh yes,” he panted, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. “You’re going to come for me, aren’t you Amanda?”

She nodded, gripping a handful of his hair.

“Come for me, sweet girl. Come. Come, Amanda.”

Thomas nearly lost it when her mouth fell open, and she cried out as her already tight pussy clenched around him. “Yes keep your eyes on me, god so gorgeous, yes little darling, Christ yes,” he urged throughout her climax.

His pace never relented as her arms dropped away from him, and he swiftly grabbed her wrists to pin them to the bed beside her.

“Thomas!” she sobbed, his cock still driving into her while her pussy throbbed around him. He wanted it to last just a little longer, to keep fucking her into his bed for the rest of the night.

“That’s right baby. Thomas. It’s not my brother fucking you right now. It’s me. Scream my name, darling.”

“Thomas!”

He thrusted harder. “Louder.”

“Thomas!”

A few more times, and Thomas truly felt himself about to lose control. “Once more baby, tell me who’s making you feel this good.”

“You Thomas, fuck it’s you, Thomas, please!”

She came again as he his pelvis rasped over her sensitive clit, her pussy finally pulling him into his own climax. He buried himself deep inside her, holding her wrists down as her back arched off the bed, wanting to be as close to him as possible while they both panted.

His mind was swimming, lost in her, but he told himself not to collapse on top of her small body. Releasing her wrists, he pulled himself out and dropped onto his side. Through his post-orgasm haze, he found her neck and peppered kisses along it, hearing her content sigh.

“You were perfect, love,” he mumbled, reaching across to pull her to him.

“Fuck, you were perfect,” she murmured, her eyes still closed.

He chuckled, inspecting the flush evident in the bronze shine of her body. “You have a filthy mouth on you, darling. What would my brother say?”

“I don’t particularly care right now,” she giggled, opening her eyes to his.

“Mm.” He continued to kiss her neck. “Then I’ve accomplished what I set out to do.”

She bit her lip, moaning softly at the feel of his lips. “Could we, um, I know you said it was just a fuck, but, could we do it again, if you wanted, maybe?” With every word, her voice dropped in volume, until the last syllables came out as a whisper.

He raised an eyebrow as he pulled back and looked down at her, her eyes back to innocent and vulnerable. “You know I don’t do relationships. I told you that.”

“I know. I do. But I meant, I meant fucking. Just this.”

He grinned wickedly, loving the thought of having corrupt her so swiftly and smoothly. “Hm, sweet little Amanda would like me to fuck her again, is that right?”

“Yes,” she ducked her head down, glancing at the sheets.

He clasped a finger under her chin and tilted her chin up, lifting her gaze. “I think we could work something out.”

She met his eyes again, her smile huge. “Okay.” She shuffled towards him, pressing her face to his fair chest and tucking her arms between them, and he thought he heard her sigh contentedly.

He stiffened. This isn’t what he did. The girls he brought home slept on the opposite side of the bed as he. No spooning, no cuddling, no after thoughts. This was different. This was… odd.

She felt the difference in him almost instantly, and quickly pulled away, realizing her mistake. Stupid, thinking that he would want to cuddle or something. This was her cue to leave, she’d overstayed her welcome, and she needed to leave. She sat up, tucking her hair behind her ears. “I’m sorry, that’s, that’s too, intimate, isn’t it?” she chuckled once, drily, hoping to ease the tension she must have created. “I’ll go, um, thank you! For tonight, I –”

As she started to get up, he grabbed her small wrist, knowing her comfort ultimately won out. He had wanted to fuck her, sure, but he didn’t want to do anything to compromise any future nights he might have with her. And he desperately wanted to try out that chair in William’s office sometime.

“It’s okay, darling.” The corner of his lips tugged up marginally, and he urged her back. “Come back here.”


	9. Chapter 9

## Chapter Nine

“God fucking damn it!” William slammed the car door closed. “What the hell do you mean there are unaccounted for transactions?”

“Well you see, Mr. Hiddleston -”

“I don’t want anymore fucking excuses, Jerry. I want to know where $10,000 went. I sure as hell didn’t…” William slammed his fist hard onto the roof of the car. Damn it he knew. He fucking knew exactly where the money had gone.

“I didn’t know you had quite the mouth on you, little brother.”

William groaned at his brother’s voice. The last thing he needed right now was his brother’s taunting. Slowly turning, he discovered Thomas leaning against his precious Jaguar a few spots away in the parking garage. Arms were crossed as a smirk slid across that identical face as Thomas just watched him.

“I’ll call you back, Jerry,” William hissed into the phone before hanging up and shooting his twin a glare. “What is it this time?”

Raising an eyebrow, Thomas titled his head to the side. “Is that anyway to greet your own brother?”

“I don’t have time for this right now, Thomas,” William sighed, running his fingers through his disheveled curls. “I have a company to try and keep from going bankrupt.”

“And here I thought I was the one fixing that.”

The unwelcome throbbing of his temple had William closing his eyes. God he didn’t need the reminder. The stress was enough to try and push Corey’s lifeless body out of his thoughts, at least while he was awake. He was exhausted already, and he had barely even begun with the cartel. How the hell was he going to get through this? Was the company even worth it at this point?

But it had to be. Because it was the only damn thing he seemed to have left.

Thomas frowned as he watched the turmoil on his younger twin’s face. Despite his enjoyment of William’s predicament, and the fact that their father’s beloved company was crumbling at his feet, Thomas found himself worried. William’s pale face held shadows that he didn’t remember being there the last time he had popped in for a visit. Bags were under his eyes, and Thomas doubted he was getting much restful sleep these days. And it couldn’t entirely be because of what happened with the job.

He didn’t like it. Not one bit.

“Come on now, little brother, let’s go out and have some fun. Leave the worrying for another day,” Thomas pushed himself away from the Jaguar and moved towards William.

William’s eyes snapped open and gave him an incredulous look. “I seriously don’t have time for this.”

“Make time,” Thomas caught his shoulder. “Shit, William, you look terrible.”

“Thanks,” William replied dryly.

“I’m not going to apologize when it’s the truth,” Thomas shook his head. “Jesus, brother. You need to step back. Is this worth it? You’re going to wear yourself out.”

“I don’t…”

“You don’t have time for this, I heard,” Thomas’s eyes narrowed. “This isn’t a fucking joke, WIlliam. Slow down. I told you I’d help; you don’t have to worry anymore.”

William snorted, shaking his head as he pulled away. “Help me? By shoving a gun in my hand and telling me to kill a man? That’s helping me?”

Thomas’ face twisted as he took a step back. “You knew…”

“No, I didn’t know. I had no idea what to expect when I agreed to your conditions. And then you tell me I’m going on a job with you. To get my fucking feet wet. Four people died that night, Thomas. I’ve never seen a single person die before that night. One of them you tried to have me kill. I didn’t fucking know that’s what I signed up for.”

Thomas had to look away. The anguish in those twin blue eyes hurt. It fucking hurt. “What exactly did you expect, William? To be paper pushing? This is a cartel. This is my life.”

“Exactly, it’s your life. Not mine. I never wanted this. Any of it.”

“No, I think you’re lying to yourself. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. You do want this. You want the excitement, you need it. Look at your life, baby brother, it’s nothing but worrying about a dying company that probably should just have its doors closed. You’re hanging onto something you need to let go of. And despite everything that happened that night, you can’t deny that adrenaline. I know you felt it. I could see it. I damn well know you. You liked it, even just a little bit.”

“Fuck!” William turned, resting his hands against the side of his car. His head fell forward, chin meeting his chest as his breathing hitched. He could feel Thomas’s eyes boring through him, waiting.

Thomas just waited, watching his brother’s back rise and fall with each heavy, laboured breath. He wanted to reach out to him, to try and joke and lighten the mood. To try and comfort the only person who ever comforted him. His hand even began inching forward, but he forced it back down to his side, curled into a tight ball.

“Look, I admit I rushed you. I pushed you too far too fast. And I’m sorry about that, I truly am.” Thomas eyed his reflection, waiting until William’s eyes slowly found his. “We’ll slow it down. Start from the beginning. What happened with Corey is something we’ll have to deal with. But for now, we’ll start over.”

“I can’t.” William shakily straightened, his back still to his brother.

“You can. And I think you do want to. Trust me, little brother. We used to love so many of the same things once upon a time. Who’s to say this is any different?”

William’s head twitched to the side, but didn’t seek his gaze. “Not now. I can’t right now.”

“You can. You need a day off. Play hooky with me. We used to do it all the time, as I recall.”

“As I recall, I only played hooky because I had to drag your ass out of David and Aaron’s house when you were high.”

“Yes, well, you can’t say it wasn’t quite the adventure.” Thomas forced a smirk. “Come on, William. Loosen up. You need it.”

“I have things to do.”

“Then do what you need to do and we’ll go.”

Shoulders falling forward, William slowly turned. The defeated look on his face should have given Thomas even a tiny bit of pleasure, but it was more painful than anything. “Go where exactly?”

“You’ll see. Now hurry up,” Thomas nodded towards the elevator. “I’ll give you twenty minutes and then we’re getting out of this depressing pit of hell.”

“I don’t have much choice in the matter, do I?”

“You always have a choice, little brother. You didn’t have to come to me for help. You didn’t have to come with on the job. But you did. You’ve made all the choices so far.”

He was right, and William hated it.

“The clock’s ticking.”

William sent him a scathing look but led the way to the elevator, wondering just how many sane choices he had left.

“Good morning, Mr. Hiddleston,” Amanda greeted as he moved down the hallway. “Did you have a good…oh!”

Her eyes grew wide when she discovered Thomas following slowly behind his brother. Her cheeks burned as she quickly ducked her head, hoping her long hair would hide her panicked look.

“Hello Amanda, dear,” Thomas smirked as he stopped beside her desk. Oh how it delighted him to see the frightened doe look in her eyes when she spotted him. It would have been so much simpler to leave from the garage, but the prospect of seeing the sweet little secretary, it was just too tempting. Maybe he could sneak her off for a repeat if William was distracted long enough.

“Mr. uh, Mr. Hiddleston?” she looked up quickly at William who was more focused on his emails than what was going on around him.

“Oh you can just call me sir, if you’d like,” Thomas leaned forward, speaking so low only she could hear. “Or scream out my name, if you’d rather that. Either is preferable, darling.”

“Hm, did you say something?” William glanced up, eying the two closely. His lips dropped into a deeper frown as Thomas straightened. “Thomas, how many times have I told you to leave my secretary alone?”

“I was just saying hello,” Thomas chuckled. “Why don’t you hurry up and do whatever important business you need to so we can go.”

William sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I already told you I don’t have the time for this.”

“You spend more time in the office than father ever did, and he didn’t do half as much. Live a little, brother. Taking a day off won’t hurt you.”

“No, but it’ll hurt the company,” William pointed out with a shake of his head. “Can’t we do this at lunch?”

Thomas raised an eyebrow as he shot Amanda a look. “Does Mr. Hiddleston here ever take a lunch, darling?”

Amanda bit her lip, giving him a pointed look, but shook her head nonetheless. “No sir, he hardly ever leaves his desk. I usually have to remind him to eat.”

“And how many weekends does he work?”

“Most of them.”

“Nights he’s slept here?”

“A good part of the week.”

Thomas tossed his brother a hardened look. “We’ve already talked about this. You’re going”

“The company…”

“I’ll give you an advanced,” Thomas eyed Amanda, who was doing her best to work away on her computer and ignore them. “That should put you at ease for a little while, at the very least. Which means you can join me today.”

“I…”

“You know I won’t take no as an answer. That stubborn Hiddleston trait, and all.”

He knew his brother was right. Thomas wouldn’t stop nagging him until he agreed. It’d always been that way, even when they were kids. “Fine. But I need to make a few calls.”

“Excellent,” Thomas slipped out his own phone. “I’ll have the money deposited into the company’s account within the hour.”

William began to nod before freezing. “No.”

“No?” Thomas looked up in surprise. “I thought you needed the money?”

“No. I mean, I do. But not the company account,” he too shot Amanda a quick look. But she had likely heard more than he would have liked already. Hell, she was probably the only one in the company that knew just how severe the situation was. And he trusted her. He wouldn’t have relied so heavily on her if he didn’t. “We’ve had some…breaches.”

Thomas tilted his head to the side and William knew they’d be talking about it later. “I’ll have it sent to yours then.”

William nodded and opened his office door. “You can just go back down to the garage. I won’t be long.”

“Oh no,” Thomas let the tension leave his body as he turned his attention onto Amanda. “I think I’m fine waiting here.”

William narrowed his eyes as he looked between the two, giving Thomas a narrowed look before slipping inside his office. He kept the door just slightly ajar and Thomas rolled his eyes before closing it the rest of the way. He could hear William cursing under his breath, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“So, darling girl,” Thomas settled on the corner of her desk. “Have a good weekend?”

“It, it was fine,” she mumbled, keeping her gaze focused solely on the computer screen. She didn’t dare look at him now that they were alone, or as alone as they could be. William might as well have been on the other side of the continent, tucked away in his office, distracted by what was likely another problem.

“Do anyone - oh I’m sorry, anything - interesting?”

Her eyes widened, but when she wouldn’t look at him, Thomas tsked.

“Won’t you even look at me, sweet girl?” he clasped a finger under her chin and dragged her eyes up to him. His thumb brushed across her bottom lip, and he smirked when she shuddered at his touch. How he enjoyed those lips. They were a more subdued colour than the other night, but he could still remember them around his cock, bobbing up and down as she stared up at him with those sweet, innocent eyes. Only she was quite far from being innocent, at least in the bedroom. “You don’t have to be so shy for me, Amanda, dear.”

“I-I…” her eyes fluttered closed, the office disappearing around her when his thumb tugged on her lip, opening them just enough for the tip of his thumb to slip between them. Her tongue darted across the pad of his finger without a second thought, and her eyes flew open at the throaty growl that emitted from him.

“You certainly weren’t this shy when I spanked you, as I remember,” Thomas leaned down, brushing her hair off one shoulder as he caught her earlobe with his teeth. “Or when you unbuckled my pants, sliding those sweet lips of yours over my -”

“I’m working!” she tried to pull back, but he caught the back of her neck and held her still. “I-I’m working right now.”

“And don’t you look delicious while doing it?” he nipped at her ear before his lips slid down the curve of her neck. “You taste delicious too.”

“T-Thomas, no…oh!” his fingers tangled in the ends of her hair and tugged, opening her neck up to him.

He bit down gently and her hands flung to his hair, struggling with wanting to push him away and pull him closer. He made the decision for her, however, when he suddenly left her, straightening himself out as footsteps neared the door of William’s office. Amanda was breathing heavily when she tried to right herself. Thomas pointed to his lips and she panicked as she excused herself to hurry to the bathroom before William could see her disheveled in any way. the last thing she needed was for William to find out that they had slept together. That god, she still wanted to sleep with him.

“Did you run my secretary off?” William exited his office, frowning when he discovered Amanda gone.

“She just had something she needed to do,” Thomas hid his smirk. He wondered if she’d need to touch herself, if she was as aroused as he imagined her to be.

Shaking his head, William sighed. “All right, let’s get going.” he paused for a moment, the blood rushing from his face. “We’re not, you’re not taking me to the warehouse, are you?”

His brother’s panicked voice quickly sobered him. “No, little brother, I thought I’d give you a proper tour of our offices.”

“Right,” William’s shoulders fell forward in relief. “Shall we go then?”

“It’s all so…normal,” William blew out a breath as he stood by the windows in Thomas’ office.

“What were you expecting?” Thomas snickered as he moved over to the bar at the far side of the room. “Drink?”

“I’m fine.”

“Oh no, you definitely need a drink.”

William ignored him, knowing better than to argue something so small. Instead, he kept his gaze on the view. The windows weren’t as spectacular as his own, the view a different angle of London than his offered. But he still had a moment of wondering what it would be like to have a pair of legs wrapped around him as he fucked them senseless against those windows.

“Don’t even think about it,” Thomas came up beside him, holding a tumbler with an amber coloured liquid. William raised an eyebrow but took the glass. “They’re staying that clean.”

“Bit early, don’t you think?” he didn’t hesitate to take a healthy sip, however. Fuck, he needed it.

Thomas watched until his brother had drowned the glass. “Apparently not.”

“Does everyone know?”

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Who they’re working for? Everyone besides the receptionist. She’s too much of a security risk to know.”

“And they’re all just…okay with it?” William couldn’t believe that to be true. Were there so many people that were perfectly content with being part of an illegal enterprise? Was he the misfit one here?

His brother shrugged. “They wouldn’t be here if there were any doubts. Not all of them need to be involved with the finer details. It’s just another job to them, William.”

William shook his head, staring back out across London. He really was the odd one out. The one with the morals. Or maybe things were twisted here. Maybe this was the norm.

What the hell happened with his life?

“Your primary focus will be here,” Thomas headed to his desk, sitting on the corner. “This is where all the information passes. I need to make sure everything is as discreet as possible. As you witnessed, that’s not always the case at the moment. I need a better system.”

“And you think I can help with that?”

“Despite the fact that Hiddleston Corporations is close to bankruptcy, you’ve done a good job with it.”

“I’m sorry, say that again?”

“Not a chance, little brother,” Thomas smirked. “The moment the reigns were handed over, the company turned a higher profit. You modernized just about everything, brought it into the 21st century. You brought in clients our dear father could have only dreamed about. You’re doing a good job.”

William was taken back by the praise. Thomas had always been so set against the company, no thanks to the pressure their father had put on them at an early age. He rebelled, wanting nothing to do with it, where William knew that it would always fall on his shoulders. And at times, especially lately, he wondered if it had been the best course of action. He was failing miserably. His much more financially minded brother likely would have done a better job.

“Don’t be so surprised,” Thomas rolled his eyes. “Just because I hate him, doesn’t mean I don’t recognize when my own twin does a good job. I’ve been keeping an eye on you for awhile, long before I found you. You can’t blame yourself for what the bastard has done. That’s on him, not you.”

“That’s a bit sentimental for you,” William tried to tease, but as he slowly turned to face him, he was surprised to see a glimpse of the old Thomas. It had been so long since he had anyone supporting him, anyone just having his back, that it nearly felt foreign.

“It’s not sentimental, they’re just facts,” Thomas shrugged. “Now, are you going to fill me in on what that was back at your office about the accounts.”

William cursed under his breath. “It’s nothing.”

“Obviously it’s not nothing with that reaction.”

“It’s nothing you have to be concerned about, then.”

“Considering I’m the one supplying the company with the funds to keep it afloat, I think I deserve to know.”

But William already knew what Thomas would say when he discovered what their father was up to.

“Come on, baby brother, tell me what’s going on.”

His fingers started tapping the empty glass. “Father’s been taking money again.”

“He stopped?”

“I was able to move the company account, but he showed up last week unexpectedly. I’m assuming he found out about the new account and didn’t waste any time.”

William waited silently for the ‘I told you’ that he was expecting. He knew it was coming. He knew he’d be called naive, foolish, idiotic to believe their father wouldn’t act this way.

“How much did he take?”

It took William a moment to realize what Thomas had said. His eyebrows shot up at the question. No taunting, not even a snicker. “10,000 this time.”

“I’m assuming that put quite the dent in the account.”

“We’re barely surviving to put out paychecks as it is. That 10,000 hurts.” William admitted, sweeping his fingers through his hair. “I already have to put my own trust into the account every month to ensure there’s enough.”

Thomas was silent again, and William frowned. Where the hell was his snarky brother?

“Greedy little bastard, isn’t he,” Thomas hand curled tightly around his own glass. “Doesn’t care that he’s putting his own company through financial ruins.”

“He doesn’t care that mum can’t get the proper care because he’s already run through the family’s fortune. Why the hell would he care about the company?”

Thomas’ eyes narrowed. “I’ve already looked into taking care of that.”

“Taking care of what, exactly?”

“Mum’s medical expenses. I should have been doing so for some time now.”

“I’m seeing to it,” William shifted from one foot to the other. He hated the fact that he couldn’t do more for their own mother. It didn’t matter what Thomas said; he was a failure. The company was crumbling around him, and his own mother was suffering for it. And now his brother, who had wanted nothing to do with them for so long, had to come in and pick up the pieces.

“She’s my mother too. This doesn’t have to fall entirely onto you, little brother.”

“There was no one else.”

“Well that’s not true anymore.”

William had to look away. Did he really have his brother, though? Things were still so tense, it didn’t feel like it. But god, did he want - need - him back.

“I want to take you somewhere else today, but I know you’re not going to like it.” Thomas stood, whisking the glass from William’s fingers. “I think you need it, though.”

He pulled a face. “Do I even want to ask?”

Thomas chuckled. “Just go with it, William. Better that way.”

“Isn’t that the story of my life. Fine. I’ll trust you.”

There was a twitch in Thomas’ lips. Those were words he hadn’t heard in a very long time.

“No no, absolutely not,” William tried to backpedal out the door.

Thomas grabbed onto his shoulders and all but shoved him inside. He didn’t even stop by the front desk, nodding at the same middle aged man that stood behind the counter and headed for the back doors. The range was empty, just as he liked, and he was pleased they were always so willing to please him whenever he called. Of course they should, since the owner was a healthy client of his, but William didn’t need to know those details.

“I’m not doing this,” William refused, his face twisting as he tried to ignore everything around him. He could smell the gunpowder, even though there was no one around, and his nose crinkled in disgust. God, how did Thomas even handle that smell?

“You get used to it,” Thomas chuckled, patting his back before leading them to a sectioned off space furthest away from the lobby doors. “And you are going to do this.”

“Why? What’s the point?”

“Because it’s just a gun, William. it’s not some terrifying monster. If you learn how to use one properly, you’ll come to appreciate using it as a tool to -”

“A tool to what, murder?” William tried to change course back towards the door but Thomas caught his arm and thrust him towards the ledge where the guns sat. “God, no. No no no.”

“Don’t be such a baby. It’s perfectly safe.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“You need to relieve some stress, and while fucking every woman you come into contact with is a healthy approach, so is this. It doesn’t mean you’re going to purchase a gun and shoot every living breathing soul you see. Imagine it as a punching bag. Except you’re shooting a target instead.”

“I don’t think…”

“That’s the problem, you need to stop thinking.”

William stared at the guns, still remembering the weight of it in his hands when Thomas had shoved one at him with Corey’s dangling before them. But as he looked out, there were no bodies. No one to kill or even harm. Just a flimsy piece of paper waiting to be shot at.

“Oh I can see the wheels actually turning,” Thomas chuckled. “What can it hurt? Believe me, there’s nothing like letting off a round. Call it therapeutic.”

“I’ve never…” his resolve starts to crumble.

“I’ll show you.” Thomas stepped up to the ledge, lifting a gun after quick deliberation. “You might want to put those on.” he nodded at the safety glasses and earplugs, putting his own in place.

William only hesitated in a moment before complying, stepping back as he watched Thomas roll his shoulders before taking aim. The first shot caused him to jump. As did the next few. it wasn’t until he nearly emptied the magazine that he was able to brace himself for each coming shot.

“It’s not so bad,” Thomas set his gun down and held out the other. “I’m not doing this so I can turn you into some killing machine, little brother. You said you’d trust me today. So trust me on this.”

He glanced at the doorway, wondering if he could still hightail it out of there. Thomas would probably let him go to, but he’d never hear the end of it. Sighing, William looked back at the outstretched gun and debated. When Thomas rolled his eyes and shoved the gun into his hands, William snatched it and sent him a glare. A small smirk slid across his brother’s lips as he began showing him what to do, moving him into the correct stance. With a small pat to his shoulder, Thomas soon stepped back, nodding at him to start. It took longer than either of them would have liked before William was able to pull the trigger for the first time.

“Fuck!” William flinched, nearly dropping the gun.

“Easy,” Thomas slid up beside him and squinted at the target. “Not bad. Actually got inside the body. Try again.”

“I…”

“One magazine, William. Just finish one and then we can leave.”

Rolling his neck, William inhaled sharply before lifting the gun to aim. The next few shots were quick, and the tension started to slip out of his body. By the time he emptied the magazine, he actually felt…good? He hated that Thomas was actually right. That shit, it did help. it was different than when he fucked a woman, his usual means of a stress reliever. But this, as much as he didn’t like to admit it, this worked.

What worried him, however, was that for a brief moment, he pictured his father as the target.

“Well look at that,” Thomas called for the target, grabbing the paper and analyzing each hole. “I’d say you’re a natural.”

Raising an eyebrow, William set the gun down, and looked over the sheet. Except for a few that had pierced outside of the target, the holes littered the chest of the shadowed body.

“Right in the heart,” Thomas tapped the largest hole. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

He ignored his brother’s smirk as his finger ran over the gun. It wasn’t like how he expected. He didn’t want to say he loved it, but he did find even a tiny bit of enjoyment out of it. it didn’t make any sense. This was a weapon. One that he had watched killed multiple people right before his eyes. And yet, his hands itched to hold it again. To feel the trigger under his finger, completely at the mercy of his power. How was that even right?

“So what’ll it be? Another magazine, or back out those doors?”

William eyed the doors out of the corner of his eye. The choice should have been easy. He should just get the hell out of there and put this whole day behind him. But his feet wouldn’t move.

“Just show me how to reload it.”

Thomas looked so gleeful at the turn of events.

“Don’t look so smug” William handed over the gun. “You’ve had your day taking me out. Now I get to take you somewhere.”

“I didn’t agree to that.”

“But you’ll go anyways. Hiddleston stubbornness, remember.”

“Just shoot the damn gun and shut up.”


	10. Chapter 10

## Chapter Ten

William was falling, and Thomas was loving it.

The moment he saw the look on William’s face when he felt the power in the gun, he knew he had him. He’d known the excitement William had felt, the rush, the feel of total control, of power, because Thomas had felt it his first time too.

He was getting his brother back, one way or another.

Thomas’s latest conquest had yet to wake up, despite him already being showered, shaved, and dressed. He stared at the head of pastel pink hair peaking out from his dark sheets, wondering whether to wake her or come back later for a lunchtime rendezvous. In the end, he decided against the latter, since William had mentioned he wanted to take him someplace in retribution for taking him to the shooting range.

“Up and at ‘em, darling,” he said, walking around to the side of the bed she laid on, and running a hand along her exposed arm. She groaned and shifted. “Come on darling, I’ve got to go to work now.”

She slowly opened her eyes - blue, he noticed - and stretched, making sounds similar to what Thomas had elicited from her just a few hours before. The sheets shifted, causing her tattooed chest to see the morning light. “Alright, alright.” She stretched again. “I’m a bit sore, though.”

“Then I did my job,” Thomas smirked, fighting the urge to tweak at one of her nipple piercings. “Why don’t you get dressed, I’ll fetch you some pain reliever, and I’ll see you out?”

She nodded with a yawn, and Thomas headed to his bathroom cabinet, pulling out two little pills he kept handy for when the women - frequently, he thought - felt sore in the morning. With a peak to make sure she was getting dressed, he pressed his thumb to the small safe behind his hair product and retrieved one of the small bags from inside.

To Thomas, there wasn’t a much better way to start the day.

* * *

“When?”

“Saturday.”

“How sure are you of this?”

“One hundred percent.”

“You’d bet your life on this?”

“Yes, sir.”

Thomas stared hard at Don, by far his best and most discreet informant in the entire cartel, judging whether or not there was any wavering doubt across his dark features. They could not be wrong on this, or the possibilities would be far worse than what had occurred at their last pick up. Yet he only saw resolve, determinedness. A need almost as strong as Thomas’s to see this through.

If the emails Don had procured were accurate, then Alcazar was going to be picking up his first shipment from McIntyre Saturday night. And Thomas was going to be there to see that it was his last.

“Bishop,” Thomas moved his gaze to his man standing next to his desk. “I want everyone. No less than twenty. Including Lucy.”

“She’s left-handed sir, and that was the arm she was shot in.”

“Can’t she bloody shoot right-handed?”

Bishop shifted. “I highly doubt it, sir.”

“Dammit,” Thomas grumbled. “That’s fine. I still want as many as we can. Don.” He turned his head again and Don stood straighter. “You’re sure they don’t know you have this?”

“I’m sure. Their firewalls were the weakest I’ve ever seen. I left everything in its place.”

“Good.” Thomas sat in his chair, running a hand through his dark curls. “Thank you, Don. We’ll alert you with plans in the coming hours.”

The man nodded, glanced at Bishop, and left the office.

Thomas’s heart was racing. If they were somehow able to pull something off, put a gun to Alcazar’s head, threaten him enough –

He stopped his daydreaming there, as Bishop cleared his throat. “Sir, I think you should look at this.”

A white folder was placed on Thomas’s desk, a “V” scribbled hastily in the top corner. Sighing, he reached to pick it up and opened it on his lap.

“Oh, that little thing my brother has been fraternizing with,” he mused, glancing over the numerous pictures that had been taken in the past several days. “She must be quite the stress reliever.” He chuckled to himself, admiring the glances of the girl’s high cheekbones and fine dark hair. What did she look like under that professional looking ensemble? Was she a moaner, or a screamer? He reminded himself to ask William if he ever brought her up.

“Check the papers, sir,” Bishop muttered, watching him closely.

Intrigued, he picked up a few photos and placed them on his desk, revealing a myriad of papers ranging from tax collections to diplomas.

“Let’s see,” he sighed, glancing over some of the contents. “Veronica Rey, studied chemistry, currently an accountant, unmarried, no children… Really, Bishop, what are you on about?”

“I believe a copy of her birth certificate is in there.”

Rolling his eyes, Thomas flipped through the stack of papers, finding the one in question.

“Alright, Veronica Sofia, born July nineteenth, 1986, mother Anita Emil Rey, father -”

Thomas stopped his reading there, unable to continue to speak. He stood quickly, the rest of the folder and the contents spilling to the floor. He clasped the paper tightly, his blunt nails nearly tearing through.

Now his heart was truly pounding.

“Is this accurate?” he asked through gritted teeth, unable to take his eyes away from the words to even look at Bishop.

“As far as we know. They were never married. She didn’t take his name.”

“Is she -”

“We found evidence that implies that she is, yes.”

Thomas was going blind with rage, with frustration, with pure anger, and he had only one thought in his mind as stormed out of his office to the elevators.

To get her away from William.

* * *

Thomas waited until he saw Veronica enter the cafe at her and William’s usual meeting time before calling William and announcing his upcoming arrival.

“Seriously? Fine, let me move something around, and call – where I’m taking you, so they’re aware.”

“I’m close. I’ll stop in and get a coffee while you get everything in order.”

“Does that mean I can drive your car?”

“What?”

“Come on, I know where we’re going, and what are you always saying? What’s yours is mine?”

Thomas saw Veronica glance around the street, waiting for William to appear. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. But we’re not making a habit of it.”

“Fantastic. Give me ten. I’ll text you.”

Hanging up and exiting the car, he put on his poker face and walked right up to the girl.

She had her back to him, the long black hair straight in her ponytail, the royal blue blazer cut to fit her athletic build perfectly. In any other instance, she was someone Thomas would love to play with.

But this wasn’t any other circumstance.

Stopping just a bit behind her, he put on the most realistic smile he could muster, and said, “Hello darling.”

She quickly turned, smiling at the familiar face. “There you are, I was thinking you’d…” She trailed off, her eyes darting up and noticing the obvious difference between the twins. “Did you –”

“No, I didn’t,” Thomas said, still smiling. “Miss Alcazar.”

Veronica’s smile immediately fell, her eyes grew wide. “No, it-it’s Rey, but you know that, Will –”

“Ah, my apologies, you’re right. It’s not your name, but it is your lineage. And I’m also not William.”

She stepped back, nearly stumbling in her heels. “You’re Thomas. His twin.”

“Ah, yes, right again. You’re very good at this.”

“Yes, well –”

“Did you think he was me?” With every step back she took, Thomas took one forward. “When he picked you up, did you just assume it was me, just with a different hair color than the picture in the file they probably gave you? But when he introduced himself as William, you just decided to have a good fuck before looking for me again?”

“I - I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No, of course you don’t, do you?” Thomas lifted an eyebrow. She was nearly panting now, and he wondered if he listened hard enough, if he could hear her heartbeat. “Let me make things as, forgive the pun, darling, as clear as a, Cristobal?” He saw her swallow, and he chuckled. “If I ever hear of you seeing my brother again – and trust me, I will know – things will, well,” he smirked, “not end very nicely for you.”

Her nostrils flared, sparks of anger igniting in her eyes. He knew he was close to cracking her.

He pressed on. “Tell dear old dad that, perhaps next time, he should send a daughter with better tits if he wants to really get to me.”

She clenched her jaw, and he knew he had her. “If you fucking knew–”

“Ronnie?”

Thomas took two steps back, shoving his hands in his pockets, glancing up at his newly arrived twin.

In the back of his mind, he thought he’d never seen someone’s expression change as rapidly and as smoothly as Veronica’s did.

“Hey!” She said, the anger gone from her voice and replaced by cheer. “I was waiting for you, and thought Thomas was you, and well.” She cast a glance at Thomas, and he was surprised by how well her eyes revealed nothing. What an actress this one was. “Now we’ve met properly, I guess!”

“Yeah, I guess,” William repeated, his brows furrowed and a hesitant smile on his lips. He shifted on his feet and ran a hand through his hair, signs Thomas knew well enough that the tension in the little cafe was quickly getting to his twin.

Thomas cleared his throat. “I thought you had to move something around.”

“I did, I mean, I am.” William took a step towards Veronica, gently touching a hand to her upper arm. “I’m very sorry, doll, but I’ve got somewhere to take Thomas for a bit. No lunch today.”

She pouted, but her brown eyes showed no signs of true disappointment. “Aw, fine. I’m not one to keep you from your brother.” She craned her neck to kiss his cheek. “You two have fun, yeah? I’ll see you soon, Will!”

William’s mouth fell open a small amount, perhaps to say something, but the woman had already made her exit with one hardened and determined look back at Thomas.

Oh, her snake of a father had taught her well, hadn’t he?

William shook his head, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. “Well, apologies for that.”

Thomas swallowed back his distaste, glad she was out of his sight. She had the same eyes as her father, he’d noticed. All the more reason to make sure he, or William, never saw her again.

“Not a problem. When were you going to tell me about her?”

His twin shrugged. “When it became something to tell.”

“She called you Will.”

“I’m trying to sleep with her, not propose. Now,” he diverted, “where are you keys?”

* * *

“I detest that you won’t tell me where we’re going.”

“Because you wouldn’t go otherwise.”

“Little late for rehab, little brother.”

“I’m going to deck you one day.”

Thomas scoffed, staring out the window of the Jag. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

William turned the car. “You aggravate me.”

“Then let’s go back to the shooting range.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Thomas ignored him, instead now staring intently at his surroundings as the car drove past them. Why did that market look familiar…

“William,” he voiced, now paying more attention and sitting up in the leather seat, “where are we?”

“Doesn’t matter, but we’re close.” William’s eyes never left the road in front of him, his knuckles growing paler as he gripped the wheel forcefully.

Surely Thomas had seen that hardware shop with the green awning before. And that playground, where two blonde, curly headed boys used to race down the fireman poles, arguing for five minutes after whose feet had touched the ground first.

He certainly knew the road William merged onto next.

“No.”

His twin sighed. “You said you would –”

“I didn’t know it would be this!” Thomas yelled, slamming his fist on the dash. Anything but this. Not after all these years, all the pain, all the disappointment he had caused. Facing William was a feat in it of itself; the unexplainable need Thomas felt to be with his brother again had won out after all those years apart, and he would continue to do what he could to rebuild the relationship they had shared for over twenty-one years.

God, anything but this.

Thomas could barely see straight as William finally arrived, the twins’ childhood home nearly exactly the same as Thomas remembered it from Christmas of 2001, save for the lack of wreaths in the windows and lights above the front door. The large brick building made Thomas momentarily think of a prison, but he shook the thought away, knowing the massive interior of the house was devoid of its overbearing warden.

William shifted the car into park, opening his door. “Come on.”

“No.”

He bent down, leaning on the hood of the Jag, glaring at Thomas. “Come. On. Please.”

“Give me my keys back.”

“Not until we do this.” William’s voice had adopted the same sort of detachment Thomas used when addressing bothersome clients.

A few moments of silence before Thomas angrily shoved open his door.

“You should have fucking warned me,” he spit, marching around the car to stand toe to toe with his brother.

“I knew you’d say no.” William’s nostrils flared.

“Of course I’d fucking say no! You bring me here, of all places, after what happened?”

“It’s been twelve years.”

“Exactly. Twelve years for that disappointment, that disgust, to build, and fester, enough for me to know it is not my place to _ever_ come back.” A lump was forming in Thomas’s throat, and he willed himself to try and swallow it.

Twin blue eyes softened, marginally. “She’s not disappointed in you.”

“Of course she fucking is!” He stepped back, gripping his hair between his fingers. “H-how could she not be?”

William caught the crack in Thomas’s voice, and chose his words carefully. “She fought for you. She paid P.I.’s to try and find you, and threatened to divorce Dad when he found out and forbade her to continue to do so.” He tentatively stepped toward his twin, watching as he saw his fingers shake by his side. “She _never_ gave up on you. She called shelters, group homes, fucking prisons to try and figure out where the fuck you were. She –” now his own voice cracked. “– One of, of the first… lapses, she had… she thought I was you. That you had finally come home.”

Thomas’s breath caught, pulling at his hair with both shaking hands now. The lump wouldn’t go away, and had he not been outside, he would have said the room was spinning.

“You have to see her,” William said quietly.

“I can’t. I can’t face her.”

“She is not like him. You know that. She has always seen us, Thomas and William, not a convenient way to split assets down the line.” He sighed. “Please, big brother.”

Thomas knew William wouldn’t leave until he gave in. He also knew William’s near inability to lie, and his protectiveness over their mother. He’d been her primary caregiver for nearly two years, ever since the diagnosis had come in, adding to the stress that he knew was consistently and determinedly eating away at William’s life.

God, how would he face her?

Would she even want to see him?

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and willing the scenery to cease its movement. Maybe she _had_ forgiven him. Maybe she hated their father as much as they did. Maybe that night twelve years ago would just become an unspoken memory.

Those two seconds of wishful thinking caused Thomas to whisper, “Okay.”

He opened his eyes to find William smiling. “Okay?”

“I said okay, brother, Jesus Christ.” He exhaled, running a hand over his face. Fuck. He wasn’t prepared for this.

“It won’t be as bad as you’re fearing, Thomas.” William placed a hand on his shoulder, urging him to walk in stride with him towards the front door.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, god he really needed to do something about that. Drug lords couldn’t get nervous.

William knocked on the familiar front door. No turning back now.

A moment later, a short, blonde young woman opened the door. Thomas’s brows furrowed in momentary confusion until William greeted her.

“Beth, how are you?” he said smiling, taking the woman’s small hand in his.

“Oh, alright, Mr. Hiddleston,” she said, Irish accent thick. “I’m still adjusting.”

William turned to his brother. “Thomas, this is Beth, Mum’s new live-in nurse.” At Thomas’s inquisitive eyebrow raise, he continued, “My first priority with the advance you gave me last week.”

“Ah,” Thomas mused, putting on a smile for the woman. “It’s lovely to meet you, Beth. I’m Thomas.”

“His twin, yes, I know.” A sweet, understanding smile grew on her face. “William told me he’d be bringing you by. Come in, come in.” She stepped aside and opened the door completely, allowing the twins to enter the foyer of their home.

Thomas held his breath, his old home nearly untouched since he’d last been there. Save for the change in photographs, he noticed. Where two blonde boys used to be featured, there was only one. Why had she never bothered to replace them once their father moved out, he wondered. Maybe she wasn’t as ready to accept him back as he had wanted to believe.

“Let me put on some tea,” Beth said, shuffling the boys into the nearby kitchen.

“Oh that’s not necessary –” William started.

“Yes it is, tea and some snacks. We just had lunch but she won’t mind a bit more,” she said. “She’s on the sun porch, you two wait in here and I’ll fetch her.” She smiled again at Thomas. Damn, he needed his heart to stop thumping so loudly.

With the woman out of sight, Thomas turned to William. “I’m not ready for this.”

“Do you think she is?”

“Fuck no, come on little brother, I was never meant to come back. This isn’t the place for me anymore.”

“Remember in the car when I said I was going to deck you? I’d hate to have to do it here, you know she hated when we’d dirty her kitchen.”

They heard a faint, “You’ve got guests, Ms. Helena,” from across the house, and Thomas gasped.

“I don’t want her to see me. Does she know I’m coming?”

William’s eyes narrowed. “No, she doesn’t. Fine then, stand in the hall, goddamn it, and I’ll get you once you’ve manned the fuck up.”

The harshness of his words took Thomas by surprise, but with a solemn nod, he exited the kitchen stood in the hall. He knew the stairs would take him up to the four rooms located on the second floor, the right turn down the hall to their father’s old office, to the left, the living room. He still remembered every inch of the house, hours upon hours spent in it with William. The room they shared for seventeen years probably still looked exactly the same as it had the last time they’d slept there.

William spoke from the kitchen. “Hello, Mum.”

“Hello my love.”

The sound of her voice made Thomas’s hand fly to his mouth, his breathing suddenly shallow as he leaned against the hall wall.

He heard something drag on the tile, William probably pulling out chairs for them to sit in.

She spoke again. “I wasn’t expecting you today.”

“Do I need an excuse to see you?”

“I should hope not,” she sighed. “How’s that girl you’ve been seeing? Veronica?”

Thomas’s eyes narrowed as William replied, “She’s fine, Mum. She’s lovely. But I have ulterior motives in coming.”

“What’s that, darling?”

William cleared his throat, the volume of his voice rising. “Can you come in, please?”

He closed his eyes, taking a moment to steady his breath. There was no other option, nowhere to run, and the two people he still loved the most in this world sitting less than twenty feet from him. And still, he couldn’t quiet his beating heart.

Opening his eyes, he took the three steps to the doorway of the kitchen.

The woman seated at the table with his brother, despite the time difference, was one Thomas would recognize anywhere. The wrinkles around her eyes were more numerous than in the past, laugh lines set deep around her mouth. The blonde had disappeared from her hair, only thin white strands now on her head, but the same blue eyes that Thomas’s always saw when he looked in a mirror had maintained their vibrance throughout it all.

William watched him, making sure he wasn’t going to bolt, Thomas thought, but he only had eyes for his mother, watching her mouth fall open, her still dainty hands grabbing the table and pushing her chair out. She stood, still much shorter than her husband and sons, but no less powerful.

Thomas took another deep breath, meeting her gaze and watching her eyes begin to water.

He felt like hours passed before finally, god finally, she spoke.

“Thomas.”

Helena Hiddleston’s voice was quiet, nearly a whisper. It wasn’t a question, or an accusation. But almost like she was testing out his name after going without saying it for so long.

A small step towards the table. “Mum.”

That one word, and the tears began to spill onto her cheeks.

William slipped a hand into hers as she brought her other to cover her mouth, just as Thomas had done in the hall. Thomas couldn’t move, he felt rooted to the spot on the tiled floor, watching his mother but neither of them breaking their gaze.

She gasped, trying to collect herself, squeezing William’s hand for dear life. “Y-you came home.”

The lump was back in Thomas’s throat, this time causing his own eyes to water. “William brought me.”

“Oh, Thomas,” she said again, releasing William’s hand and walking to him, her eyes never leaving her son’s. Thomas blinked and she was there in front of him, the top of her head still not reaching his nose. Those small, now frail hands that he remembered so well were now on his cheeks, her thumbs running across his cheekbones, but he could only watch as she choked back a sob.

“You’re home,” she said again, the corners of her lips tugging up in a smile.

He couldn’t help it. He grabbed her in a hug, squeezing her tightly and inhaling the smell of that perfume that she’d always worn, and though she was thinner now, she felt exactly the same.

“You’re home.” He knew why she kept saying it, because he couldn’t believe it either.

He buried his face in her hair, shutting his eyes to keep the emotion he knew had built up from showing. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter, Thomas.” She held him back, arms wrapped around his neck.

“I never meant for any of it to happen,” he mumbled out, forcing himself to pull back, analyzing her face for her reaction.

Her smile was soft. “But it happened. And I know you’re alright. You’re alright, aren’t you?”

He tried to make himself smile back. “For the most part.”

Helena sighed, her eyes crinkling. “Then that’s all that’s important to me. Come, sit, sit, I want to hear all you’ve been up to.”

Both Thomas and William had to keep from laughing as they all sat at the table again, their mother grabbing the kettle Beth had set there and pouring the tea. He glanced at William, who gave him a small nod and a smile. For a split second, it seemed so normal, like when they came home after school to find snacks set out for them before running up to their room. But he knew so much had changed since then, those could only be memories and nothing more.

But one question plagued his mind.

“Mum?”

“Yes, darling?”

He swallowed, his hand gripping the fabric of his trousers. “Do… Do you forgive me?”

She stopped pouring, dropping the kettle and turning to him with sad eyes. “Thomas, I never blamed you. I hated what Matthew did almost as much as you. He drove my son away from me, from his brother. From home.” Her eyes watered again. “How could that ever be your fault? It was all his.”

Words failed him, his throat closing up. The sincerity in her face left him only able to nod, to accept her words, and his hand on his lap relaxed.

And his heart finally stopped pounding.


	11. Chapter 11

## Chapter Eleven

William leaned against Thomas’ Jaguar, sunglasses perched on his nose as he gazed out across the front yard of his childhood home. His lips twitched into a small, sad smile as he recalled the many times they would run around this very yard, not a single worry in their lives. Despite their demanding father, their childhood had been a good one. Their mother had made sure of that. Even as they left for university, they had been so carefree, free of their father’s restrictions at least for a little while. **  
**

But nothing ever lasted when it was that good.

Glancing over his shoulder, William noted the front door was still closed. Thomas and their mother needed a moment alone and William had slipped out, content with waiting as the two most important people in his life took the first steps in healing. And with their mother’s disease, he wasn’t sure how much of this she would even remember. They needed this time, now more than ever.

The sound of his phone pulled his attention away from the house. Pulling out his phone, he smiled when he found a text from Veronica.

_Dinner this weekend?_

_Saturday night?_

_Perfect. See you then, Will. XOXO_

He shuddered at the little nickname but slipped the phone back into his pocket. He could overlook it for now. Ronnie was just a nice little distraction, albeit a sweet one that he enjoyed the company of. The last time he had connected with anyone like this had been Jocelyn, but then again, maybe he shouldn’t compare anyone to his ex-fiance.

“What has you smiling?”

His head turned as Thomas came around the car, a lighter look on his face than when they had arrived. He actually looked happy, something William hadn’t seen on his twin for quite some time.

“Just a date on Saturday.”

Thomas raises an eyebrow, but there was a visible tick in his jaw. “Is that so? With that delectable girl from the cafe?”

“Ronnie, yes.” William titled his head at his brother’s reaction. “Why do you say it like that?”

“No reason,” his shoulders straightened. “But you might as well cancel it, we have somewhere to be.”

That had William pushing off the car. “Do we now?”

“We’ll talk about it on our way into the city. Keys.” Thomas held out his hand, fingers wiggling. “If you even think I’m going to let you drive my car back, you’re obviously delusional.”

William snorted but fished the keys out of his pocket and tossed them at Thomas’ chest. “Have at it.”

Thomas rolled his eyes as he trailed a finger along the hood of the Jaguar as if it were the most precious thing in the world. William stifled a laugh but slid into the car along with his brother.

“So,” William began as Thomas pulled out of the driveaway. He caught sight of the house in the side mirror, growing smaller and smaller the farther they drove. He wanted to ask how it went with their mother, but knew Thomas didn’t articulate his feelings, especially when he was trying so hard not to let anything affect him. William would let him have it, knowing today hadn’t been easy. Maybe it was time for both of them to get out of their shells a little bit. “Where are we going Saturday?”

“Another job.”

William inhaled sharply as he twisted in his seat. “You’re shitting me, right? Another job? I thought you said you weren’t going to push this?”

“I wasn’t, but something came up.”

“What exactly just came up?” Thomas didn’t answer at first and William’s expression hardened. “Thomas.”

“Just some business with a rival. The details aren’t necessary,” his jaw was clenched as he answered. “What I need from you is just a second set of eyes. Eyes I can trust.”

William shook his head. “Absolutely not. Not another job. Not so soon after…”

“Look, I don’t need you to be involved like you were the last time. You can stay in the fucking car. I just need someone I can trust there, feel out my men before everything goes down.”

“What does that mean exactly?”

“It’s apparent that a rat can operate under my nose without me knowing. I can’t trust anyone, and I knew that. But I let my guard down with some of them, and that won’t be a mistake I’ll make twice. In order for this to go smoothly, I need to ensure nothing goes wrong. One little traitor and everything will go to hell.”

“So you need me?” William raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“I need someone I trust,” Thomas shot him a quick look. “I could use your opinion, William. You can sit in the car when it’s going down. I do mean that. But I _need_ you, little brother.”

William frowned as he set his head back against the headrest, thinking over the closest thing to a plea that would likely come out of his brother’s mouth. “And that’s all I have to do, let you know if I think there’s something off?”

“That’s it.”

“Why don’t I believe you? There’s always an ulterior motive.”

Thomas sighed. “Why do you think I had the conditions that I did when you came to me for help?”

“To see me squirm.”

“While yes, that was quite fun,” he admitted, offering his brother a forced smirk. “I didn’t concoct any of this to watch you struggle or suffer. I _did_ require your help. I have those that I think I can trust, but I can’t be sure. But you…I never have to doubt you. I’ve never had to question you. You’re the only one I know I can trust completely. It’s become quite clear now more than ever that I need that.”

William grew quiet, considering his words.

“Despite everything, at the end of the day, it’s always just been you and me. When we were kids, at Uni. Now.”

And William knew he was right. No matter what’s happened, no matter what might happen in the future, he could always trust his twin. They were the other half to each other. They weren’t entirely whole without the other. They understood one another better than anyone could ever dream. He knew there was no one else he could ever trust like Thomas.

“And I’ll just be in the car when the time comes?”

“As boring as it may be, yes,” the forced smirk relaxed into a small smile. “You know you don’t have to fight it so much; we both know you’re going to enjoy this eventually.”

William rolled his eyes. “Just drive, old man.”

Thomas roared in laughter. “I’ll remember that, _little_ brother.”

* * *

William kept out of the way at the warehouse Thomas had pulled them up to Saturday evening. The sun was just setting and he had nearly stolen the keys and driven himself back to the city. But Thomas assured him there wasn’t any product at this particular warehouse and shoved him inside. A good twenty men were waiting for them, confused looks when they took in the twins. William slinked away as Thomas went over the detailed plans, keeping to the back. Bishop kept a sharp eye on him though, and William made sure he knew he wasn’t pleased about it. _He_ wasn’t the one they should be worrying about.

As he promised his brother, William eyed each and every member that stood awaiting their orders from their faithful leader. Some slouched, murmuring to their neighbours. Others would play with their weapon of choice, making sure everyone knew they were visibly bored. He tried to look for anything to set them apart from the others, that would scream traitor. But despite those not paying close attention, as Thomas addressed them all individually there was a show of respect on their faces.

If there was a rat that Thomas should be worried about, William doubted it was anyone in this group.

“Ready to go?” Thomas joined him, watching as everyone shuffled out to the SUV’s waiting to bring them all into position. William had tried not to pay too much attention to the plan. Thomas had assured him he wouldn’t be involved, and he was doing his damnedest to make sure that kept true. “Anything you noticed?”

“Not a thing,” William played with sleeve of his button up. He had rolled it up and down half a dozen times during the ride over to the warehouse, and he knew it’d be the only thing keeping him sane as he waited for the job to be finished. “I don’t think there’s a traitor in this mix. Everyone seemed loyal enough. Some were more involved than others, but nothing worrying.”

“Good,” Thomas let out a soft sight, one that if William hadn’t been next to him, her never would have noticed. If nothing else, William was impressed with his twin. While running a cartel wasn’t exactly what he had hoped for for his brother, he had to admit that Thomas was doing well. He demanded respect and he was rewarded with it. Everything ran smoothly, from the offices he had toured the other day, right down to the details of a job.

“Shall we go?”

“This isn’t going to be some lesson, is it?” William eyed him suspiciously as they made their way towards the exit. “Like last time.”

Thomas snickered. “No, William, stop being so paranoid. I do have something for you, though. And you might not like it.”

“Jesus,” William ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at his curls. “What now?”

“You make it sound like I only cause you pain,” Thomas mocked pout before motioning over Bishop. William held his tongue as Bishop strode over, a dark look on his face as he looked William over. He certainly wasn’t winning any points from his brother’s lap dog. Bishop was forgotten, however, once he held out a glock to Thomas before heading over to one of the remaining SUV’s.

“Oh no,” William shook his head, already knowing what Thomas was going to do. He took a quick step back, sending his brother a glare.

“It’s just for precaution,” Thomas rolled his eyes, holding the gun out to him.

“I thought the shooting range was supposed to be just therapeutic,” William stared at the gun in disgust. Days ago, though, it was because it was the weapon that had killed men in front of his eyes. Now? Fuck, looking at it, all he could think about was how good it felt to pull the trigger over and over again, hitting the chest markings of that target sheet every time. That was not a feeling he wanted to get comfortable with.

Thomas shrugged. “I wanted you to be comfortable around them. You’re going to be put into situations where I’d rather you be prepared if things go south.”

William’s face twisted. “You expecting this to go south then?”

Sighing, Thomas waved the gun at him. “Just take the damn gun.”

“Remind me what this job is again.” William crossed his arms instead, glaring at the gun. “I think I want some details now.”

“All you need to know is that a deal is going down with a rival and I want to…ensure it’s the last.”

“Jesus Christ, Thomas!”

“You asked.”

“Fucking hell,” he closed his eyes, letting his chin fall onto his chest. “This can go so wrong so quickly.”

“It won’t. But just in case, take the gun. I know you can use it. And don’t give me that look, we both know you enjoyed shooting it at the range. I know you. I _know_ you, William. You can’t hide something like that from me. Stop always fighting it. You don’t have to be so put together and perfect every minute of the day.”

“This is different than playing hooky and going to the range,” William argued. “This is…”

“A precaution. You’ll be in the car, that’s it. You’ve done what I needed, and I thank you for that. I can feel a bit more at ease knowing I can trust those that have my back tonight. Something I know I always have you for.”

“So why do I still need to tag along?”

“I need your eyes still. You’ll be an asset in the car. We’ll situate you so you’re out of the way, but you’ll be able to see if anyone comes up behind us. We don’t need surprises tonight. So just keep your eyes peeled and you’ll let Bishop know if there’s trouble looming.”

William opened his eyes and stared at his brother incredulously, not believing this was his life now. “You better damn hope there isn’t any trouble or I’m shooting your ass myself.”

A smirk slid across Thomas’ lips. “I wouldn’t expect any less.”

* * *

_“Shipment should be arriving any moment.”_

“Perfect. Ensure everyone is in position.” Thomas cancelled the call before turning to his very pale brother. “You’re not even going to be involved, what do you have to be worried about?”

“You, you idiot,” William shook his head with an eye roll.

“Oh I’ll be fine,” Thomas assured. “I’ve done this plenty of times.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t worry.”

“Yes mother,” he teased before loading his favourite glock, grinning when he felt William’s eyes following his every movement. “This is all routine, really. Just do your part and I’ll treat you to a drink when this is all over.”

“I’m going to need a few.”

“Naturally.”

Sighing, William nodded at the windshield. “Hurry up and get out of here before I _do_ shoot your smart ass. Don’t want to mess with your perfect timing.”

“I appreciate that,” Thomas snorted and opened the car door. “And you will, you will be all right here?”

He raised an eyebrow at the hint of concern in his brother’s voice. “I’ll be fine. Just hurry it up, will you? I’m looking forward to that drink.”

Thomas flashed him a grin and then he was gone, quietly closing the door and slinking off into the darkness. The moment he was gone, William took a long, deep breath as his fingers moved towards the gun he had stuffed in the glove compartment earlier. He wasn’t sure if he was just paranoid there’d be a need for it, or if he wanted to hold the weight of it again. Neither made him particularly happy.

Time passed slowly as he waited, checking his watch every few minutes. The longer Thomas was gone, the more anxious he became. How long was this supposed take? Thomas has made it sound so quick, an in and out job, nothing to worry about. But twenty minutes later, William worried. His hand clutched the gun, his jaw clenching as he stared hard between all windows, looking for any indication that his brother, that anyone was coming.

But there was no one.

“Come on, Thomas,” Williams knee began shaking up and down. “Where the hell are you?”

There had to be something wrong. It shouldn’t be taking this long. This wasn’t the plan at all, from the little he had processed. So what the hell was going on?

“Fuck,” William shook his head, reaching for the handle. Fuck it. He was going to get a better look. Maybe he’d be able to hear what was going on better outside. He just needed to do _something_ as he waited.

But as he latched onto the handle, turning towards the door, he was met with the end of a glock pointed directly at his forehead. William froze, his fingers flexing around his own gun.

“I wouldn’t, if I were you.” the voice was muffled through the door, but rang clear in William’s head. “Unless you’d like a bullet in your brother.”

The door was wrenched open as the large, goateed man at the other end of the gun motioned him out. He began climbing from the car, and the gun was ripped out of his hands the moment he stood.

“Wouldn’t want you getting any pretty ideas,” Goatee snarled before grabbing onto his shoulder and shoving him in the same direction Thomas had gone earlier. “Now hurry up, blondie, so we can all enjoy the party.”

“Where the fuck is my brother?” William hissed out, his legs feeling like lead with every step.

“Oh you’ll see soon enough,” another shove and William nearly stumbled over.

He braced himself as he continued down the path to the docks. Shuddering, William remembered quite clearly what had gone down the last time he was here. God, the massacre that could happen this time. His hands curled into tight fists, nails digging into palms as he could only pray that Thomas would be fine.

As they turned down onto a pier, far away from any prying eyes, William came to a complete standstill at the scene before him. He recognized Thomas’ men easily, half a dozen still on their feet, disarmed and looking worse for wear. But then there were those on the ground, nursing wounds, others not moving at all. His eyes searched the bodies in a panic. Was he there? Was his brother one of the bodies, left forgotten? But no, he had been threatened with his brother’s life, hadn’t he? Thomas had to be alive. _He had to be._

Passing, William caught Bishop’s eye, searching for any indication that Thomas was still alive. Bishop, jaw tight and already bruising as blood seeped from his broken nose, gave the slightest nod, and William let himself feel only a tiny bit of relief.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Goatee shoved the glock into his back, moving him along.

William fought to contain his anger as they walked further down the pier. As they neared the end, the relief he had felt was short lived. Thomas knelt with his arms twisted behind him, a gun pointed at his skull. One little slip of the holder’s finger, and his brother would be dead in a mere instant. Fuck!

“Ah, how lovely, the whole family’s here now”

An older man with a full head of grey hair stepped forward, sly smirk on his lips as he looked William over.

“I heard rumours there were two of you. I wasn’t sure if I believed it, but it appears it’s the truth.”

“And who the fuck are you?” William spat out.

“I’m a bit upset your brother didn’t tell you about me. You are here, after all. Dear brother leave out all the details, did he?”

“My choice.”

Standing before William, blocking his view of his brother, the man held out his hand. “Cristóbal Alcazar.”

William just stared at the hand, raising an eyebrow. Chuckling, Alcazar let his hand fall back down to his side and stepped away.

“I heard another funny little rumour the other day,” Alcazar, rounded Thomas now, eying him with animosity. “I didn’t believe this one either of course. The great Thomas Hiddleston, a success at such a young age. He couldn’t possibly have a weakness, couldn’t with what he did with the old man’s legacy. But look at that,” Alcazar raised his stare to catch William’s seething glare. “A weakness with an identical face. I couldn’t have asked for anything better.”

The twins shared a jaw twitch before Alcazar grabbed Thomas’ chin roughly, twisting his neck up. William worried his brother would do something, say something to make the situation worse. But he remained tight lipped, not uttering a sound. Not even as Alcazar dug the tip of his thumb into the gash across his temple. Barely even a wince.

“Finally, something to take the young mastermind down. Who knew it’d be so simple, too? I at least expected a bit of a fight, Mr. Hiddleston. Even your brother just let my man take him. How very unimpressive.”

Releasing Thomas with a push, Alcazar straightened, wiping his bloodied finger with a handkerchief.

“Now, I’m a busy man. I have a shipment to deal with, so we’re going to hurry this along.” Alcazar motioned for one of his men to step forward, the gun already raising to Thomas’ temple where the blood was flowing more freely now. “The only problem is, which brother first? Or perhaps I should let one of you live, suffer through your own twin’s death. Wouldn’t that just be fun?”

William couldn’t listen to this anymore, shoving forward despite the strong hold on his arm. “Touch him and…”

“And what, Mr. Hiddleston?” Alcazar raised an eyebrow. “And I’ll die? Cute, but the only ones who will be dying tonight will be the two of you. Yes, we might as well deal with both of you now. As puppy like as you might be, I fear you’ll grow to have a bit of a bark. Better take care of this whole mess at once.”

William eyed as Goatee dropped his hold on him, stepped away and raising the glock to the perfect angle. He inhaled sharply as he searched for Thomas’ face. But Thomas wasn’t looking at him. In fact, he was staring straight passed William, as if waiting. But waiting for what? William frowned but didn’t dare turn around. Especially not as a chilling smirk spread across Thomas’ bloody lips.

“At the same time then, boys,” Alcazar stepped back to the side, a pleased look on his face. “And make it good.”

William braced himself for the impact, praying at least for it to be quick. But as the shot rang out, there wasn’t even a hint of pain. Had it been so instant, that he hadn’t felt a thing? But as another round sounded, and another, realization began to set in. Thomas remained on his knees, whole and breathing as all eyes moved behind William to where Bishop and the rest of the cartel had been lying defeated.

But not any longer.

“You lot, deal with it,” Alcazar barked as the half a dozen men surrounding him before nodding at the two distracted gunmen. “And you…”

William’s elbow slammed into Goatee’s gut before Alcazar could finish, grabbing onto the arm holding the gun and twisting until his fingers slipped, the glock falling almost in slow motion to the ground. William didn’t even hesitate as he grabbed at it, lifting and pointing at the one pointing the gun at his brother. Three loud rounds sounded, William not even sure where they came from at first. It wasn’t until Alcazar was being rushed away that William was able to look passed his hands clutching the glock to find the gunman lying motionless before Thomas.

“Shit,” he breathed out, eyes wide. He wanted to drop the gun, to toss it aside and rid himself of it, of what he had just done. But his fingers remained wrapped firmly around the weapon as his eyes raked over Thomas, ensuring he was still in one piece.

“Well that was a welcome surprise,” came the snark William had never been so happy to hear before in his life.

William couldn’t make a sound as his gaze dropped back to the body. Fuck, was he dead? His fingers had had a mind of their own as they pulled the trigger in quick succession. He hadn’t even known if he had targeted the man properly. hell, he could have hit his own brother by mistake. But he hadn’t, thank god.

He had shot someone. Something he had been so horrified by only weeks ago, vowed to never let himself do. And then the shooting range, and the uncomfortable feeling of enjoying that weight in his hands. But this, this wasn’t normal. This wasn’t okay.

“And here I thought you’d be useless,” the familiar voice of O’Malley, a face he hadn’t even recognized was there tonight, joined him as Bishop hurried passed them to Thomas’ side. “Weren’t you the big surprise tonight? Near perfect hit too it looks.”

William’s horrified expression only caused him to laugh before slapping his shoulder.

“Let them know we’re rounding up the injured and taking them to see Doc. The ones alive we’re already taking them for questioning. And don’t worry, kid, we won’t involve you this time. Though, it seems you’re getting the hang of it.”

As O’Malley turned, William stopped him. “How did this even happen? Everything was planned out. Every detail.”

O’Malley’s eyes narrowed. “Looks like we have another rat on our hands.”

William shook his head. “No one from tonight. They were all too loyal, too ready for a fight.”

“Loyalty is a strange thing in a group like this. But even so, if it wasn’t someone here, then it was someone else and that doesn’t sit well with me. Someone knew what was going down here tonight and they’re involved with Alcazar. The only question is, who?”

William could only offer a nod as he stalked off, slowly turning his attention back onto his brother who was being helped up by his second in command. Trying to ignore the body he couldn’t decide if he hoped was dead or not, he stepped forward with a growing lump in his throat.

“Thomas?”

Thomas looked up at him, and a small smile flashed across his face for only the briefest of moments before a smirk replaced it. “Didn’t I tell you going to the range was a good idea?”

“And you said I didn’t have to shoot anyone.”

“Yeah, well, you just saved my life, so I’m not going to apologize for lying to you.”

When the statement settled in, William’s hands started shaking. Wordlessly, Bishop took the gun from his hands, and with a look at his boss, took off back down the pier as William stepped forward to help his brother.

“I’m fine,” Thomas shook his head, too stubborn to be walked off with any help. “Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing life altering.”

“Not yet,” William briefly let his eyes wander downwards before jumping back up, knowing that lifeless face would haunt him just as Corey’s had. “But I think I told you I’d shoot your ass myself if there was trouble tonight.”

Thomas let out a shaky laugh. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Oh really? Because we all nearly died,” William noted a slight limp as Thomas tried to step around him down the pier. Rolling his eyes, William grabbed him under the arm and glared, daring him to try and stop him.. “Just let me help, asshole.”

“I’m _fine_. Honestly, William, you worry over nothing.”

“Yeah, this,” William nodded at the shot gunman. “This is absolutely nothing.”

“Well no, that was a very good shot,” Thomas snickered. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

“No, thank god. And I never want to do it again,” but why did that comment feel so half hearted “Is he…do you think he’s dead?”

Thomas shrugged, kicking at the body. When a groan sounded, Thomas chuckled. “Not yet. But with the amount of blood he’s losing, he will be soon. Don’t worry, the first kill usually fades after awhile.”

“Fuck.”

Trying to focus on helping his brother down the pier, William couldn’t let himself think on the strange feeling in his chest. The pride? How could he be proud of killing another human being? The excuses littered his thoughts. He would have killed Thomas. He would have taken his brother away from him. He did what he had to do. It was just self defence. He needed those excuses. Because without them, he’d just be another cold blooded killer. He’d find himself enjoying the precision of his shot, how the sounded almost blissful outside of a range.

No, no he couldn’t let himself think of any of that.

“Hey,” Thomas pulled him out of his darkened thoughts. “I’m not going to say this again concerning this matter, but thank you.”

“I killed a man for you.”

“And you’ll never understand how much I appreciate what you did. I know that was difficult for you,” Thomas stopped, turning his head towards his twin. “But you should know I’d do the same in an instant.”

He did. And William sadly knew he’d do it again if he had to. For Thomas, he’d do just about anything.

* * *

He didn’t sleep that night, just lying in his bed staring up at the white ceiling. Hoping for that sickened feeling to fade away. For the adrenaline to calm. But it never did. Even as the sun began to rise, he was still wired, still going over every moment of that night. By the time the kettle was boiling, William was texting Veronica, his sweet little distraction. He couldn’t spend another night of wondering what could have gone wrong, of closing his eyes as seeing himself shoot the likely now dead gunman over and over again, more ruthless than the last. He needed a good fuck, one he could spend hours ravishing and know that she’d still be there in the morning after another restless night.

Later that day, and donning a leather jacket and dark jeans, William waited outside of the restaurant he had made reservations for earlier. His hands still shook, and he had to shove them into his pockets and curled into tight fists to keep them still. How he was going to get through the night without Veronica noticing, he had no idea.

The moment he saw her, however, he knew he had nothing to worry about. The sway of her hips were alone to calm him.

“There you are, Will” Veronica sashayed down the sidewalk, the tight burgundy coloured dress clinging to her curves. William had to take a double take as his eyes raked over her. Fuck, she might insist on that horrifying nickname, but damn, that body alone was worth it. The dark lipped smile he was rewarded with didn’t hurt either.

“Ronnie,” he bent forward, brushing his lips against her cheek. “Sorry about cancelling last night.”

“I’m just glad we could do tonight,” she clasped onto his chin before he could straighten, pecking his lips with a grin before releasing him.

William licked at his lips, noting the sweetness of her lipstick. “You have no idea how much I needed tonight.”

“I’m glad to be of service then,” her fingers danced up the soft material of his t-shirt. “You should wear the leather jacket more often.”

“Well if you enjoy it, doll, then I’ll make sure I do,” he brushed his thumb across her cheek. He could already feel himself grow hard as she flattened her hand against his chest. So small, so dainty. But hell, did she ever know how to use those hands. “I had this entire evening planned, but I think I have a much better idea.”

Her dark eyes brightened. “Oh? Am I going to enjoy this other idea?”

A wicked grin swept across his lips. “Absolutely.”

Ronnie licked her lips, pressing herself against him. “Well then, I guess you should get us a cab then.”

With her so close, he had a clear view of the top of her breasts, the golden brown globes that were pushed up in the skintight dress. Oh yes, this was exactly what he needed. Something to distract him from the haunting visuals of the previous night. And what worried him the most, how much he actually liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

## Chapter Twelve

Six men. Alcazar’s ambush cost Thomas six good – no, some of his best – men.

If Thomas could hate a man more, that night had made it possible.

He didn’t know where exactly it had started going wrong; he’d left William before being met by Bishop, urging him not to go back into the warehouse. Both of them armed, they had started to walk the perimeter before both being grabbed, what he believed to be a gun smashed into his temple, and then he was dragged, his head cloudy, with his arms bound.

Seeing Alcazar for the first time in years had made him want to charge at him and rip the man’s throat out with his teeth, but the gun that was placed swiftly to his bleeding temple had forced himself not to act as he wished.

And then they brought William in, and he’d had to fight all his instincts and then some not to kill the man that was threatening his brother.

He never expected William to react the way he did, relying on Bishop and those he had with him to free him and his twin. But William… the fire his eyes adopted when Alcazar dug his finger into Thomas’s wound, the anger, the hatred Thomas saw boiling under the surface…

And the stoic look on his face as he pulled the trigger…

They had always said they would go to any lengths to protect the other. William had upped the ante to include killing.

The sting Thomas felt ran a finger over the butterfly bandage on his temple drew him out of his contemplation and back to the hoard of men sitting around the new conference room table.

“We questioned everyone,” Patrick was saying, wincing slightly as he leaned forward. “It’s not an internal issue.”

“Then what else could it be, pray tell?” Thomas sighed, his patience growing thin. Alcazar had become his biggest priority, and with no one placed in his rival’s cartel yet, they had close to nothing.

“The emails,” Don said from across the table. Thomas raised his eyebrow in interest as he continued, “I thought for a moment something was up when their firewall was too easy to breach, but there was nothing in what I found to suggest it was a plant.” He shrugged, deep brown eyes looking to Thomas sadly. “I’m sorry, boss.”

“Don’t, Don,” he said quickly. He couldn’t have the morale of his men lowering because they felt they’d missed something vital. “It’s very possible that was the cause.”

“Should I try again on another server?”

“No, I think not. They won’t go the same way twice. Bastard’s too smart for that.” He shifted in the chair, closing his eyes to think. “What I want to know is how they knew about William.”

He heard a whispered, “Who’s William?” from a few seats over along with a quiet reply of “His twin.”

“Yes, my twin. The one who saved my bloody ass, no thanks to all of you.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes opening again. “Prior to last night, only about four people were truly aware of his involvement with my establishment. To everyone else, he didn’t exist, or he was oblivious. So, begs the question.” He leaned forward, putting his hands against the table and fighting the urge not to flip this new one. “How. Did. They. Know.”

The faces around the table were a mixture of scared and confused, quick glances at each other and silence ensuing in the room.

Alcazar had said he’d heard rumors. From who? The men who’d seen William on his first job were all dead, they had no way of spreading gossip back at their own headquarters. Corey was dead, Lucy’s father would kill her if she ever betrayed Thomas, and O’Malley was one of the few Thomas came close to trusting. Certainly not Bishop, the boy was too grateful to Thomas for saving him from the streets.

If none of Thomas’s, then Alcazar had to be receiving his data from one of his own men. Or rather, one of his women.

“Sir,” Bishop’s voice at the chair to his right brought him back again. He held out his iPad, a worried look crossing over his features. When Thomas brought his hand up to take the device, Bishop said lowly, “Perhaps not here.”

Ah, must be about the exact woman in question.

Standing swiftly, Thomas narrowed his eyes at the men at his table. “If we have another repeat of last night ever again, I’ll kill you all myself. Get back to whatever the hell you’re supposed to be doing.” He marched with Bishop at his heels back to his office.

He held out his hand as soon as he sat at his desk, the iPad placed there within a fraction of a second. The screen was lit with a photograph Veronica’s face, her dark hair falling in disarrayed waves with her eyes cast to the side. Swiping his finger, the next photo was from further away. The tight burgundy dress was certainly not work attire, and the heels in her hand indicated that wasn’t where she was headed.

“When were these taken?” He asked, swiping again.

“A few hours ago.”

Studying the next more closely, a hailed cab now blocking some of her body, he noticed the building behind her, narrowing his eyes to be sure he wasn’t mistaken.

“She’s leaving my brother’s,” he whispered, a sudden urge to fling the beloved iPad through the windows washing over him.

“Yes sir. It seems that she… stayed the night. Left around six this morning,” Bishop said, standing uncomfortably with his hands in his pockets.

He noticed the smudge of her eye make-up then, the hurriedly grabbed clutch and earrings held tightly in one hand. He wondered if she’d snuck out, praying she would not return, but knowing William the early riser, he’d probably ridden in the lift to the ground floor along with her.

“Fuck,” he groaned, tossing the device on his desk, knocking over the cup his pens were resting in. William was getting too involved, turning into a pawn that Thomas’s rival could quickly learn to play to his advantage. The longer Veronica spent around him, the more she discovered, the faster she gained the power to bring them all down.

“I want her followed,” he managed out, huffing as he stared out the windows across the office.

“Yes sir, when we find her we’ll be sure not to lose her.”

“You better fucking not. And if you catch wind my brother is planning to see her again,” he clenched his fist, “I am to be told first and only. I’ll deal with the bitch myself if it kills me.”

He got his driver to wait by the cafe for twenty minutes before accepting that Veronica wasn’t coming, which left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. Perhaps she had broken it off with William, or she was lying in wait to watch them off their guard again. More than likely the latter, he thought.

With a request that he be picked up in an hour, he was dropped at Hiddleston Corporation’s tower, winking at the ground floor receptionist as he strode to the elevators like he owned the place.

Like he almost had.

The doors closing, he shook the thought away, checking his hair in the walls. He hoped Amanda wasn’t on her lunch break; he needed a treat after the weekend’s ordeal.

A few moments later, William’s floor was revealed and – Oh, yes, there she was. Magenta dress bright against her skin, half her hair pulled up to show off dazzling studs he could see sparkle from thirty feet away. Damn, she was intoxicating.

A confident stride had him at her desk in just a few steps, those warm eyes finally looking up from her desktop when he cleared his throat, growing wide immediately.

“Thomas, what are you –”

“What, can’t I pop by to see my brother, or even better,” he winked, “his gorgeous secretary?”

God, her cheeks turned the most lovely color when she blushed. As did other parts of her body, he remembered as he watched the corners of her mouth turn up.

“Well, I’m afraid at the moment you’ve only got me,” she said, tucking a lock behind her ear. “William’s in a meeting until one.”

“Oh darling, that’s actually preferable.” Thomas glanced at the watch on his left wrist. Twenty to one. He licked his lips before giving her an obvious once over, enjoying the slight shudder he caught her body make. “How about…” he made a step to round the desk, her eyes watching him, “we keep ourselves occupied until he returns, hmm?”

Her mouth fell open as she cast a glance around the rest of the floor, no one in sight. He stood in front of her now, gently placing a hand under her chin to encourage her gaze back to his. “Come on, sweet girl, I asked you a question.”

She swallowed. “We, we can’t, the rooms are, are all glass and –”

“Ah, ah,” he shushed her with a thumb to her lips, something, he was beginning to notice, made her thoroughly stay still. “There’s one that’s not.” He smirked.

“No! His – Thomas, I –”

He applied pressure to his hand on her chin, wordlessly telling her to stand. The heels she wore brought her almost to eye contact with him, and he ran his free hand down her bare arm. So soft. “He won’t know, my sweet. And you know that. But you don’t know how much I’ve missed your little mouth…” He trailed off, thumb catching on her bottom lip and pulling. Today they were the same shade as her dress, looking almost as tempting as candy, but knowing they tasted far better. He needed that again.

He pulled at her hand, taking a step back. She followed, just as he knew she would, as he pushed the silver handle of William’s office and held the door open to her. Hesitantly, she entered, and in response he slammed the door shut behind them.

Their hands were grasping at each other before either of them heard the click of the door closing, one of his arms wrapped firmly around her tiny waist and another in the dark strands of her hair. Her lips were so compliant against his, opening to him as she pressed herself against his tall frame. Her sweet tongue ran along his bottom lip, and he growled as he tugged on her hair.

Amanda moved her mouth to his jawline, peppering quick kisses from his ear to his chin and back down his neck. Fuck, she felt so good against him. The hand on her waist trailed down to cup her ass, and a low whimper in response when he squeezed through her dress.

“Come here, baby,” he breathed in her hair, leading her to his brother’s chair. Her lips didn’t want to leave him though, those smooth hands gripping the lapels of his suit. He released her momentarily, causing her to pull back and her mouth falling open when she realized where Thomas was about to sit.

“Are –” Amanda cast a look at the closed large doors, “I –”

“Shh, baby,” he cooed, setting down in the comfortable chair and teasing the hem of her dress. “It’ll be okay.” He patted his thigh, licking his lips as he noticed he’d become eye-level to her breasts. Those delicious, amazing breasts…

There was a moment’s hesitation before he delivered a light swat to her thigh. “I dislike being kept waiting, my darling.”

She climbed onto his lap, dress hiking up around her thighs as he gripped them tightly, finally finding her lips again. She moaned into his mouth when he felt her against his hard on, wanting desperately to be freed from behind his zipper.

“You feel that, Amanda?” he purred, thrusting his hips up into her. “Feel how fucking hard you’re making me?”

“Oh fuck yes, sir,” she nearly whined, burying her face in his dark hair.

“You like it?” He thrust again.

“God yes, Thomas.”

“Such a good girl you are.” How much he wished he could play with her for hours uninterrupted, bringing all of her underlying submissiveness to light, showing her everything he could do to fulfill those unspoken fantasies he guessed were whirling in her mind. He pulled a fistful of her hair to bring her eyes to him. At the sight of her wide pupils and full lips, a smirk grew on his face. “Do you like being a good girl for me?”

She nodded vigorously, running her hands down his chest to pause on his belt. “I do, sir.” Her thumb tentatively fingered the buckle. With a shaky breath, she cast her eyes down at her hands. “Could… Could I show you how much?”

Holy shit, was she just full of delightful surprises.

“Mmm, I think so darling.” Letting go of her thigh and hair, he allowed her to carefully slip onto her knees on the floor in front of him, gaze always locked on his crotch.

She looked so beautiful there, so eager to please him. He would keep there for as long as possible the next time he had her over.

With eager hands, she gracefully undid his belt, unsnapping his suit trousers and zipping them with a bite to her bottom lip. His fists clenched on the arms of the chair as she finally unrestrained his cock and wasted no time in covering it with her mouth.

What a sweet, sinful mouth it was.

His head rolled back against the leather chair, his jaw slackening when he felt himself hit the back of her throat. Her tongue ran along the underside of his shaft, magenta lipstick leaving marks here and there along his cock.

She brought a hand to him, fingers sliding easily over the wetness her mouth had left on him, stroking the shaft as she swirled her tongue across the head, tasting the pre-cum that had leaked out. Thomas hissed through his teeth, his fist finding her hair again. The combination of both her hands and mouth were nearly too much for him, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his release with every bob of her head.

“Fuck yes, yes baby,” he groaned, seeing her eyes close in concentration. “You’re going to make me come, don’t you dare stop.”

She moaned around him, the resulting vibrations making him gasp.

“Open your eyes Amanda, let me see you.”

Those warm bronze eyes gazing up at him with such lust was what tipped him over the edge, clasping the strands of her hair for dear life as he orgasmed into her throat with a deep groan. His breath was staggered as he watched her swallow, growling at the mischief in her eyes. What a little vixen, taking what he gave her so willing, so wantonly. What a sweet little gem he’d found in the most unlikely place.

Amanda took her mouth away with a smirk, but ran a hand over her sensitive, softening cock. The hand that wasn’t in her hair came to rest on her cheek and he ran a thumb along her blushing cheek. “Did you enjoy that, baby?”

She nodded, her hand on his thigh. “I love doing that, Thomas.”

“What. The. Hell.”

Neither of them had heard the door open, apparently.

Thomas looked across the room to find William staring at the two of them, knuckles white as he gripped the door handle, teeth clenched and vein on his forehead popping out. He shifted in the chair and Amanda gasped loudly before dropping her whole body to the ground.

“William, I thought –” he started, tucking himself back into his pants.

“I was in a meeting?” He stepped fully into the office, throwing the door shut. “We finished early.”

Hidden from William’s gaze behind the desk, Amanda held her hand over her mouth, her body starting to tremble as she gaped at Thomas. He cast her a reassuring glance before standing and taking a few steps.

“William –”

“No, shut up.” He dropped his briefcase on the carpet, stomping right up to his twin. “I ask for one thing from you while you demand twenty from me. There are lines to be drawn, boundaries that I did not want crossed –”

“And why?” Thomas interrupted, trying to mimic his brother’s anger. “You don’t want your broken, disappointment of a sibling to associate on an in-depth level with the class of the one perfect Hiddleston?”

“You’re twisting my words, you know that’s not true.”

“Maybe I just like to make you angry.”

“That’s damn well probably the case, isn’t it?”

“Hiddleston stubbornness and all that.”

“Yeah, that must be it.” William was inches from him now, the spitfire in his eyes making Thomas’s narrow. “Because Heaven knows, tell Thomas what not to do, and he’ll still bloody well do it.”

Thomas cocked his head to the side. “You do know me so well, little brother.”

“I swear to Christ –”

“Sir?”

Amanda’s one quiet, shy word tore the twins’ attention from each other and over to her, now standing behind the desk and worriedly wringing her hands.

Thomas opened his mouth to speak, to reassure her, but William got to it first.

“Amanda, I apologize for whatever my brother has… coerced you to –”

“He… he didn’t,” she admitted in a small voice, unable to look at either of them.

William’s brows came together, not understanding. “I’m sorry?”

“Thomas, he…” she bit her quivering lip, taking a breath before trying again. “I started this. I asked him on our first date. I… wanted to, get to know him, I suppose and…” Another big breath, finally bringing her head up to look at the two of them. “And we’ve, we’ve never d-done anything I did not… agree to, beforehand.” Her chin was trembling now, and Thomas felt a strange urge to go to her, hold her chin up and put her at ease with a kiss. But he knew these words had to come from her mouth for William to take them seriously. “Please don’t blame Thomas. I knew you didn’t wa-want him with me and I, I pursued him anyway. It was me.”

Thomas couldn’t take his eyes off her, her shoulders straight and her head now held higher, taking responsibility for her words. She was stronger than she initially looked, he thought, when those first few layers of her shed away, and he wanted her even more for it.

He heard William sigh, shift on his feet. “I, uh,” he said, his voice back to a normal voice. “I’m not going to blame anything on you, Amanda.”

“But you were ready to blame it on Thomas.”

Oh, she was standing up to him. He really needed to spend more time with her.

He cast his eyes back to his twin’s face, now red with from former anger and current embarrassment. “We’re brothers, Amanda.”

“It’s quite normal for us,” Thomas added quickly, always the brunt of William’s anger, but always the first to come to his defense.

“Well, I don’t have siblings, so,” she said light-heartedly, the small smile on her lips immediately easing the tension in the room. Maybe that was why William kept her around, more so than for her body.

The twins’ eyes met then, both growing uncomfortable the longer they stood. William tilted his head as they both muttered a half-hearted “Sorry” simultaneously. But the twitch of William’s eyebrow told Thomas that the matter would be discussed later, in private.

Thomas was already dreading it, but gave a nearly imperceptible nod in response.

William bent to retrieve his briefcase from the floor. “You’re not in trouble, Amanda.” She sighed, probably in relief. “Let’s just forget about it.”

“Of course Mr. Hiddleston,” she dutifully replied. Thomas tried to throw a smirk back at her, but she set her eyes straight to the doors. “I should go check your calls.”

Without a glance at either of them, she nearly ran out of the office.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” The words were out of William’s mouth before the doors had closed completely behind her.

“And you’re missing out. She’s got –”

“I don’t care what she’s got. She is not something I can just… indulge in as if she were a sweet.”

“And why not, exactly?”

“Because she’s not a sweet? Because I pay her? Because I see her every day? Because if someone were to ever find out, the repercussions would fall solely on her? Secretary fucking her boss to get a leg up in Hiddleston Corporations.” He shook his head. “That’s not something I’d ever wish for her.”

Thomas ran a hand through his hair. “So you do care for her.”

“Not in the way you’re trying to play it like I do, and you know it.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but a heated knock on the door halted the conversation.

“Mr. Hiddleston..s,” Amanda poked her head in, brown eyes wide. “William, I am so sorry, reception has been calling my desk, I, I wasn’t there to pick up, I’m so sorry –” Her voice was fast, worried, and Thomas furrowed his brows.

“Amanda, Amanda, slow down,” William made his way to the door. “I’m sure it’s –”

Something in the hall made his brother immediately still, his voice completely gone.

Suddenly concerned, Thomas took a testing step to the pair at the door. “William, what’s going on…”

He said nothing, but held up his palm to Thomas with a quick, fleeting look. Stay.

What the fuck?

William hurriedly pulled Amanda away, letting the large wooden door shut on its own. Stay? What the hell was William playing at? Was it Veronica?

Curiosity getting the best of him, he made his way to the doors, pressing his ear to the wood, testing to see how well the sound travelled through it. Not exceptionally well, he quickly discovered.

How he hated being out of the loop in things. With a noncommittal shrug, he grabbed the silver handle and pulled.

The first thing he saw was William, whose face instantaneously adopted a sort of “You should have listened” appearance.

The second thing was the person he hated most in the world.

His father’s gaze wandered over to his first born son, the shock registering there more than likely mirrored on Thomas’s own features. Matthew, like their mother, was older than Thomas remembered. The salt and pepper hair he’d had when the twins were in school had transformed just simply salt, his face weathered and tired.

Good. The bastard didn’t deserve to age well.

Neither spoke, staring the other down with a mutual hatred that had been kept at bay for over a decade, now rearing back to full-force.

William saw it all, but knew he could not stop the duel that was bound to occur any second.

Thomas finally heard himself speak. “What the fuck is he doing here.”

“Last time I checked,” Matthew retorted, his eyebrow cocked up on his forehead much like the twins’ did, “it was my name on the building. What the fuck are you doing here? Did you not get the message back in school?”

His fists were balls at his side. “Last time I checked,” He took a shaky breath, “fathers weren’t supposed to abandon their sons.”

“Thomas…” he heard William start.

“You act as if I left you on a stoop when you were an infant.” Matthew laughed. He fucking laughed. “I simply did what was best for all of us.”

“What was best for –”

“Father, you need to get out.”

“What was best for all of us!” Thomas yelled, watching his father’s face intently.

“Well yes. You couldn’t graduate a meth head, William couldn’t have that stain with him,” he said, as if it were the simplest explanation in the world. “As if I was going to let you run my company like that.”

“You –”

“You threw away so much, Thomas.” Hearing him say his name after so long made Thomas sick to his stomach. “You couldn’t be helped.”

“That’s enough!” William cut in, a hand firmly on the worn coat over Matthew’s chest. “You need to get. Out. I won’t ask again.”

“Absolutely not.” Matthew looked as if he’d just been struck in the face. Thomas wanted to actually do it to see how he’d look when punched. “My access to the company’s account is broken. I need it fixed.”

“I took away your access officially last year because of your fucking embezzlement,” William hissed lowly. “You’ve been getting into it illegally. And I’ve half a mind to press charges.”

He scoffed. “Really, son. I still own most of the assets. I’d love to see you try.”

“Don’t fucking talk to him like that,” Thomas growled, taking two steps to them, his knuckles white and ready to swing.

“Ah, there’s the two rascals that used to tear up their mother’s garden, coming to defend each other, always switching places to avoid punishment,” Matthew’s dark eyes cut between the two of them, appraising who his sons had become.

It was William’s turn to scoff. “Maybe if you’d been able to tell us apart…”

“You could have hated us both accordingly from an earlier age,” Thomas finished.

Their father rolled their eyes. Thank god they hadn’t gotten his eyes; Thomas wouldn’t have been able to stand the sight of himself if he saw those eyes looking back at him in a mirror.

“Now I said, get out,” William shoved the hand he had on Matthew, forcing him to stumble back a few steps.

“Amanda, call security,” Thomas turned his head to the scared girl at her desk, who instantly picked up the phone with a nod.

“No need for that,” Matthew said. “I’ll be contacting my lawyer about my access.”

“And I’ll be contacting mine about those charges,” William answered with narrowed eyes.

He laughed again as he walked, dry and humorless, a laugh that made Thomas’s skin crawl. “Best of luck, boys.” The lift dinged its arrival, and in another moment, the man was gone.

In Thomas’s dying rage, he had an inkling to chase after him, twist Matthew’s neck in the seclusion of the elevator. He wondered if that ensuing snap would be as satisfying as he imagined it.

But William’s hand revived him from his daydreaming, pulling him back from the scenario that Thomas still hoped he’d be able to carry out one day. His brother’s eyes had calmed from anger to concern, a whispered “Thomas” snapping his attention back to him.

William squeezed his bicep. “You alright?”

He nodded, eyes still trained on the doors of the lift at the end of the hall. “Fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“Well,” he glanced at William, “that was the man who ruined my life, wasn’t it?” He tried to smile, but found he couldn’t.

William sighed. “I know. And mine by extension. And now the company.”

“I’m going to kill him one day.”

“Thomas,” he chided, ticking his head in Amanda’s direction.

“Right. Um.” Now Thomas sighed. “I was going to ask if you’d like to go to lunch, before…”

“Sure. Let me grab my coat,” he quickly agreed, eager to ease Thomas in whatever way he could. He quickly ran back into his office, leaving Thomas and Amanda alone in the hall.

The poor girl had hung up the phone, her face the portrait of worried. “Are you alright, Thomas?” Her voice was small, as if she’d been afraid to speak.

His shoulders fell as he sat at the corner of his desk. He didn’t like that crease between her eyebrows, how it made her normally happy face appear to be in such distress. “Yes darling, don’t worry.”

“What did he do to you?”

His brows raised, not expecting a question like that. “Doesn’t matter. Not any more, alright?” He ran a hand over her hair, still slightly sticking out where his hand had been.

She didn’t look convinced, poised to ask something else, but William came out then, coat draped across his arm. “Ready?”

“”Course, come on.”

He hopped off the desk and joined his brother in stride to the elevators, one quick look back at Amanda now attempting to busy herself at her desk.

Maybe he’d tell her about that night. One day.


	13. Chapter 13

## Chapter Thirteen

“What has you so distracted?” Ronnie cozied up beside him as they waited for their table.

William dragged a finger along her jaw with a sigh. “Just been a long week.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“I’d rather just be with you,” he tips her chin up. “I have plans for you tonight.”

Licking her lips, Ronnie grinned up at him. “I was hoping you’d say that. I had fun the other night.”

Remembering quite vividly how she cried out as he ate her out, oh yes, they had certainly had fun. He had half a mind to whisk her into a cab right then. But he wanted to wine and dine her properly; he wasn’t his brother, after all. She deserved a little romance. Just because he was stressed, didn’t mean he couldn’t make tonight memorable.

“You’re drifting again,” she pouted.

His thumb brushed gently across her bottom lip. “Only thinking of you, doll.”

“Good things I hope.”

“Oh yes, sweetheart, all good things,” he winked before the hostess motioned for them.

Following the hostess, William slid his hand down her back, the tips of his fingers resting just above her ass. Ronnie shot a wicked grin over her shoulder, but came to a quick stop the moment they arrived at the table.

“Will, maybe we should just get started on those other plans,” her voice raised an octave.

“Hm?” He looked down at her with a frown. When he glanced up, however, the frown twisted into a scowl. “What the hell are you doing here, Thomas?”

His brother lounged at the table, smirk firmly in place as he eyed the two of them. What now? Was there another job Thomas was going to hurry him off to? Jesus, couldn’t he go a week before more shit hit the fan?

“Did we have a meeting I was unaware of?”

“Not quite.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

Thomas’ gaze turned on Ronnie, smirk immediately dropping into a scowl. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Nails dug into his arms as Ronnie tried to shuffle behind him. William frowned as he shot her a look before glaring curiously at his brother. What the hell was he on about?

“Oh look at the little actress, clamming up when someone goes off script.” Thomas stood swiftly, buttoning his jacket as he kept his stare on Ronnie. “I thought I made myself perfectly clear the last time I saw you.”

“What the hell?” William looked between them, confused.

“Still hiding it from him, hm?” Thomas waved off the waitress that started to approach. “Oh no need for that, dear, we won’t be staying,” he tossed a few bills down on the table before looking pointedly back at the pair. “Time to go.”

“Time to go?” William stood his ground. “What the fuck, Thomas?”

He could feel Ronnie retreating behind him and quickly twisted around, She was already one table length away, slowly backing up as she kept her wide eyes on Thomas.

“Ronnie?”

“Such a slippery little snake,” Thomas glowered. “Sneaking away before anyone can catch you. Well sorry to say, darling, but you’ve been caught.”

“Someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on,” William demanded, hands curling into tight fists.

Ronnie shook her head, quickening her pace. “I-I’m so sorry. I have to go.”

“I don’t think so,” Thomas brushed passed William, ignoring the fact that the entire restaurant was at a standstill, watching with curious expressions but not daring to say a word. They might not know who Thomas was, but one look at him and they knew not to interfere. Grabbing at Ronnie’s arm before she could slink off, he started off towards the door without a glance back at his brother. “Hurry it along, little brother.”

William was pissed as he stormed around the tables after his brother. Where the hell did he get the right? He hadn’t stomped in and torn Amanda away from him when he discovered they were fucking in his own chair.

“You better fucking explain, Thomas,” William hissed out the moment they were outside.

But Thomas didn’t stop his pace, tugging a struggling Ronnie over to a waiting car. “Get in.”

“William, I swear I…” Ronnie tried to plead with him. “Your brother is insane. I haven’t…”

“Stop with your little act already,” Thomas snarled, pulling her up against him, fury written all over his face. “You’re just a little whore selling yourself out for information for Daddy.”

William’s face twisted. “Thomas, that’s enough.”

“Oh I’m just getting started. Get in the fucking car. Now.”

He threw open the back door and pushed Ronnie inside, already climbing into the driver’s seat.

“I’m not joking around here, William. Car. Now.”

“Fuck!” William grabbed at his hair, looked around, and gave in. Sliding in beside Ronnie, he watched with a frown as she struggled with the opposite locked door.

“Let me out, you little…”

“Please, finish that,” Thomas taunted from the front seat. “I’d love to hear what comes out of your mouth next.”

Ronnie’s frightened eyes turned stone cold as she glared up at Thomas. Not another word came from her mouth as she settled against the door as the car roared to life and sped down the street. William cursed as he tried to get his bearings before knocking his brother’s shoulder in front of him.

“The fuck is this about, Thomas?”

“Are you going to tell him, or am I going to have the pleasure?”

William caught Thomas’ eye in the rearview mirror. “What are you keeping from me now?”

“Why don’t you ask your little girlfriend.”

Turning his attention back onto Ronnie, he raised an eyebrow as she averted his eyes.

“Ronnie?”

“Come on now, sweetheart, don’t be shy.”

“Ronnie, what exactly is he talking about,” William narrowed his eyes. As insane as he thought his brother was at the moment, acting the way he did in the restaurant, Thomas was his brother and he’d always be on his side. Crazed and he might sound, he hadn’t acted this way for no reason. “Ronnie,” he clasped a finger under her chin, forcing her head back around. “Talk to me.”

“I have no idea what he’s talking about.” she muttered.

Thomas snickered. “Is that right? Well, then why don’t you explain why your father nearly killed the two of us the other night.”

It took a moment for William to process what he said. “Father?”

Ronnie’s face paled, eyes growing even wider. “T-that’s not true.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me.”

“Father? What the hell is he…” William’s eyes narrowed. He wasn’t exactly a sought after man. He didn’t have many death threats in his life, only one he could recall. “Alcazar? Alcazar is your father”

“Ding ding!”

“Shut up, Thomas,” he grunted at his brother. “Tell me what the hell he’s talking about, Ronnie. Now.”

But she just lifted her chin defiantly.

“Ronnie,” he warned.

“Please, just allow me.” Thomas almost sounded cheerful about it. “That sweet little thing you enjoyed the other night is the fucking daughter of the same man who almost killed us.”

“That can’t be…”

“Oh it’s true. She’s been lying to you from the start. Funny how she came around when Alcazar started to become a thorn in my side recently. Trying to take out the competition early, was he?” Thomas threw a glance over his shoulder. “And sending his daughter to do the dirty work. Why am I not surprised.”

“It’s not like that!” Ronnie spat out furiously. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“So it’s true.” William was stunned. Had he seriously fallen for these lies again? Only this time, the lies nearly got his brother and him killed. “You lied to me. This entire time. It’s just been…”

“No!” Ronnie twisted towards him. “I swear, I have an explanation. If you’d just…”

“Save it, darling,” the car came to a sudden halt, Thomas throwing the door open before the engine even started to cool. “Everyone out.”

Ronnie started panicking the moment she realized where they were, an old run down motel that had seen better days. A key already dangled from Thomas’ fingers as he waited for them to exit, and she shuddered. He’d planned this, and she was petrified what she’d find in that hotel room. She knew enough about the rival of her father to know that he was nothing like the despicable old man, but could she have been wrong? But then there was William. Sweet sweet William. He wouldn’t possibly hurt her, let anyone else hurt her. They had a connection, albeit a small one. And he was a good man. Twin or not, he wouldn’t just stand for that sort of thing.

“Hurry it up, or this is going to be a long night.”

William clenched his jaw as he slid from the car in a hurry, hand reaching back to grasp her arm. He was gentler than Thomas, but the hold was still firm, and she knew there was no point in trying to struggle. But struggle she did.

“William…” Ronnie tried to calm him as he led her into the dingy motel room firmly by the arm. “I can explain, really.”

Thomas snorted as he slammed the door closed behind them, setting the lock in place. “Oh that’s rich. You plan to explain how you nearly got us killed, selling us out to dear old dad?”

“What?” her head twisted around to him in surprise, her eyebrows furrowed. “What are you even talking about? William, I honestly have no idea what he’s talking about.”

“Don’t lie to him,” Thomas hissed. “I have proof.”

“I really can explain, if you’d just let me…”

“Enough!” William roared, rubbing the bridge of his nose before shooting both of them dark looks. “Both of you, enough.”

Thomas’ eyes narrowed but pressed his back against the room door, arms folding over his chest. Ronnie licked her lips as she looked over at Thomas one last time before up at William, her eyes pleading for him to listen to her.

“Just let me explain, Will.”

“It’s fucking William.” Thomas snarled.

Ronnie jumped at the growl in his voice, eyes growing wide as she shifted closer to William.

“Thomas,” William hushed him before staring at the wall above Ronnie’s head. He couldn’t even look at her, caught between wanting to wring her neck, and fuck her. He couldn’t believe this was happening again. He had been so careful after Jocelyn, never getting to close, always doing his research. But he had let himself be distracted to the point that he had been a naive fool once again.

“Please listen to me,” Ronnie rubbed her hand up and down William’s arm, wincing when he flinched away from her. “Just let me explain.”

“So you can spout more lies?” Thomas accused.

William held up his hand though, Thomas grunting in annoyance. He remained quiet, however, as William’s eyes finally fell onto hers. “One single lie, Veronica, one more lie and I swear…” the threat was worthless, of course. He couldn’t exactly harm a woman, even if she had stabbed him in the back. But he doubted he could stop his brother from doing what he thought needed to be done. And Ronnie very well knew that, from the way she shuddered.

“No more lies,” she let out a small sigh.

“Then hurry it up.”

Inhaling sharply, she nodded and took a step back. “Thomas was right. Cristóbal is my father. But he’s barely that, you have to understand. I never knew him growing up. He was a name on a birthday card that I doubt he even took the time out to sign. It was me and my mum for the most part. He didn’t come into my life until I was 18.”

“We don’t care for the sob story.” Thomas waved a hand. “Move it along.”

“I’m getting there,” she shot back. “I don’t know how much you know about my father, William, or how he runs his organization, but I can tell you that your brother’s cartel is nothing like his.”

William’s head tilted to the side, but didn’t speak a word.

“He…” Ronnie shivered, curling her arms around herself. “He would use the women in the cartel - his own family - to trade sexual favours for product, to seal deals, for just about anything. I never knew I even had sisters until my father manipulated me into the family business. Until I saw what they were degraded to. They didn’t have a choice. I remember hearing what would happen if they refused or fought back. My father…he wasn’t kind to women. I’m surprised my mother managed to even keep me away from him for as long as she did.”

He tried to hide his surprise, his disgust, but the blood was draining from his face. Shooting Thomas a look, the short nod of confirmation was enough to make his stomach churn.

“My father made me believe that as long as I did a few favours for him, for the business, I wouldn’t have to worry about putting myself through school. I wouldn’t have to get a loan. I wouldn’t be in debt. Everything would be paid for. I was young and naive, and I didn’t entirely understand what was going on. I was 18, and my own flesh and blood was selling me out to secure a deal.”

“Well it appears you seemed to like it,” Thomas accused. “Still working for Daddy after all these years.”

Ronnie sent him a scathing look. “How dare you, you pompous jackass! I was sold to the highest bidder, and you stand there claiming I enjoyed it? I couldn’t fucking get out. You don’t just walk away from that.”

“And yet you seemingly did.”

“Because I found enough blackmail, enough evidence that could put my father away for a very long time and he let me leave. I managed to piece together my own life and got the hell away from all that.” She defended, ice in her tone. “You have no right to accuse me of anything.”

“Except imagine my surprise when I find out the sweet little thing that caught my brother’s attention is the daughter of my rival. Tell me that isn’t a coincidence.”

Ronnie clenched her jaw and remained silent, arms tightening around herself.

“Ronnie,” William spoke. “You said you’d explain.”

“Fuck,” she whipped back around to him, biting down hard on her bottom lip to keep her emotions in check. “Look, I admit I thought you were Thomas at first. It wasn’t until in your apartment that I saw him that I realized I got the wrong twin.”

“So you were looking for him.” The pity that had once been on his face was replaced with fury. “This really was all just a convenient little lie.”

“No, not completely,” she shook her head. “At first I thought I would be able to get to him, find out anything I could about him, but I realized pretty early on that you didn’t talk about him very often. That Thomas is just about the hardest person to learn anything about. So I about gave up.”

“And yet you happily fucked him,” Thomas brought up. “What part of the plan was that?”

“My own fucking business,” Ronnie fought not to turn back towards him. “I did like you, William. I do. It’s just complicated. I know I lied, but it was never to hurt you.”

“Why?”

“Like I said, I liked you.”

William shook his head. “No, why were you looking for Thomas in the first place? What did you need to find out about him?”

She hesitated for only a moment. “I needed to make sure he wasn’t like my father.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Thomas pushed himself away from the door.

“I needed to know if you ran your cartel like he did, if you…” she shuddered again.

Thomas’ face twisted, and William knew he needed to take control of the situation again. Holding up his hand, Thomas snarled at the continued shushing from his brother.

“Thomas wouldn’t dream of treating anyone, especially a woman, the way your father does,” William kept his tone even. “What your father is doing is sickening. Thomas wouldn’t do that, you have my word.”

“I know that,” her shoulders relaxed only the slightest bit. “He parades women around town, but he doesn’t…he’s not my father.”

“So then why did you need to know that?”

Ronnie went back to biting her lip, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. “Because I needed to know I could trust him to help me.”

“Help you?” the twins asked in unison, taken back by her confession.

“Why the hell would I help you?” Thomas sneered. “There’s no way, even if you weren’t working for your father.”

“Because we can help each other,” Ronnie insisted.

“I very much doubt that.”

“There’s only one other person who has the balls to go head to head with my father, who hates him as much as I do, and that’s you.” she swallowed hard. “As much as I reallly really don’t like you, I need your help taking him down.”

There was a long moment of silence before Thomas snickered. “This was almost worth it just for that laugh.”

She scowled. “I’m being serious.”

“I really fucking doubt that.”

She opened her mouth to respond, but William sighed and stepped between them. “Both of you, enough.”

“Come on, William, you have to admit. It’s a ridiculous notion.”

“Why? Because I wouldn’t want to ruin my own father after he ruined me? That I wouldn’t want to try and protect my 15-year-old half sister who’s stuck with him?”

Thomas faltered for only a moment before his shoulders straightened. “I highly doubt even he would dabble in selling sexual favours of underage girls.”

“You obviously don’t know my father all that well then. That’s just the icing on the cake for him.”

Thomas had to look away, cursing under his breath.

“Why don’t you take what you have to the police?” William’s mouth went dry as he tried to wrap his head around what Ronnie was telling them. “Why come to us?”

“Because my father has friends in high places, just as I’m sure your brother does too.” Ronnie shrugged. “The moment I go to hand him over, something would ‘happen’, and I’d be right back where I was. Or worse. And then I couldn’t protect my sister. So no, I didn’t go to the police or anyone else for that matter. Until I learned just how much your brother hates my father. I finally thought I might have found someone that could help me take him down once and for all.”

William wanted to believe her, he did. The sincerity in her eyes made every word that came out of her mouth so believable. But he’d been fooled one too many times to hand his trust over so easily. Looking over his shoulder, he took in his brother’s quiet form, searching for any clue what he was thinking.

“Say I believe you,” Thomas’ head cocked to the side. “I still don’t trust you. Especially since you were the one to rat my brother’s identity out to your father and nearly got us all killed.”

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Why do you keep saying that? I have no idea what you’re talking about. I didn’t rat anyone out. I haven’t had contact with my father for years.”

“And yet he knew we’d be at the docks. He knew about William.”

“He didn’t find that out from me!”

“Then explain to me how else he did?”

“Like I have any…” her eyes widened as she paused mid sentence, realization sinking in. “He’s been having me followed. Or my phones tapped. Or something. He has to be keeping an eye on me, making sure I don’t tip anyone off.”

“Another extravagant story you’ve concocted.”

“It’s not a story,” Ronnie snapped. “I should have realized he wouldn’t just let me go so easily. He’s been watching me this entire time. Damn it!”

“It would make sense,” William muttered.

“Don’t tell me you believe her,” Thomas groaned. “Is her pussy really that good?”

“Thomas!” William shook his head with a sigh. “Jesus, is it so hard to believe that maybe she just needs help?”

“She lied to you. This entire time, she’s been lying.”

“And I’m not taking any of this lightly,” William agreed. “But even you confirmed that her father’s being doing what she says he has. What’s so crazy to think that she wants out for good, that she wants to get her sister out, to deal with her father once and for all?”

“And how do you know this isn’t some kind of trick? That she isn’t playing us right now,” Thomas ran his gaze up and down her. “She could be wearing a wire right now for all we know.”

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. “A wire? Are you kidding me? Of course I’m not wearing a fucking wire!”

“Prove it.”

“Prove it?” Her eyebrows shot up.

Thomas crossed his arms, stepping up beside his brother. “Prove it.”

Ronnie’s eyes narrowed as she considered him for a moment before squaring her shoulders and reaching behind her. The distinct sound of her zipper drawing downwards rang through the small room, and William shot his brother a worried glance.

“Don’t you think this is taking things too far?” he whispered.

“She’s the one who’s taking off her dress.”

He couldn’t control his urges as the flimsy material pooled at her feet, leaving her bare except for her heels, bra, and barely there panties. God, she looked as delicious as ever. She tasted just as sweet too, as he recalled. What he wouldn’t give to slide those panties down her thighs and press his face between them. His hardening erection welcomed the idea, wanting to forget the reason they were even there. It seemed almost moot with Ronnie standing half naked before them.

“Someone isn’t complaining anymore,” Thomas snickered. “Forgetting why we’re here?”

“You fucked my secretary and I fucked your rival’s daughter. Seems even to me.”

Thomas stifled a laugh, the corners of his lips twitching into a smirk.

“Well?” Ronnie’s hands planted firmly on her hips, staring expectantly between the twins. “No wires.”

“Well now,” Thomas stepped forward, slowly drawing himself around her in small circles. Stopping directly behind her, he lowered until his lips were level with her ear. “You could easily be hiding them.”

She kept her gaze trained straight ahead. “I honestly doubt that. Where would I even hide them?”

Thomas pressed himself against her, fingers curling into her brown waves and tugging with one sharp pull. “There’s your hair,” Ronnie gasped as her head was pulled back, her neck now on display. Fingers from his other hand danced across her ribs slowly, coming to a rest right beneath her breasts. Caressing the skin just underneath the wire of her lace bra, he murmured in her ear. “And of course here.” His palm flattened across her stomach, drawing downwards until the tips of his fingers played with the elastic of her matching panties. “You could certainly be hiding them in here.”

With her breathing laboured, she fought not to moan as he pressed her back tightly against his front, his obvious erection digging into her.

“So many hiding places,” he nipped up the curve of her neck before sucking the lobe of her ear between his teeth. “So many places we’ll have to thoroughly investigate.”

A tiny whimper escaped her lips as her eyes moved to William, who was standing completely still as he watched the pair. Her gaze travelled downwards until she found his hard cock straining against his pants, her tongue darting out to lick her lips without her even realizing it.

“Would you like my brother to investigate every inch of you?”

She could barely catch her breath. “I-if I let you, will you agree to help me?”

A growl sounded at the back of Thomas’ throat as he tugged on her hair for a second time. “Don’t mistaken us for your father. We don’t trade favours for deals,” Ronnie watched as William slowly began his approach. “This is your decision.”

As William closed the distance, he caught her gaze, waiting for a response, any kind of response. She hesitated for only a moment before she gave a swift nod. Thomas released her hair, his hand cupping her breast instead. Flicking his thumb over her nipple, it hardened through the material of her bra.

“I’ll ask you again,” he cupped her other breasts, enjoying the weight of them in his hands. “Would you like my brother to search you? To be oh so very thorough with you?”

Another nod, but both were looking for more. Stopping right in front of her, William caught her chin, giving it a slight squeeze. “We need you to say it, Ronnie.”

She licked her lips again, eyes falling to his crotch. He gave her a moment before squeezing her chin again and forcing her gaze back up to his. “Yes please.”

Thomas chuckled low in her ear, pinching both nipples. “Excellent choice, my dear.”

William lowered his lips, ghosting them across hers for only a brief moment before dropping to his knees. Her breathing hitched as his hands cupped her hips, thumbs inching their way beneath the elastic of her panties.

“Hm, nothing yet,” William raised his gaze to catch Ronnie staring down at him with hooded eyes. “Guess I’ll have to look harder.”

He slowly drew the thin panties down her legs, gingerly holding each calf as he lifted her feet to pull the material away.

“The things these do to your ass,” his finger traced the clasp on her heels. “The moment I saw you in these I knew I wanted to fuck you with them on.”

She stifled a moan as his hands slid their way up her leg before resting on her inner thighs.

“Open for him,” Thomas pinched her nipples again. “Open wide.”

When she didn’t react at first, William lightly tapped her thighs.

“Open,” Thomas ordered, nipping her ear.

Shuffling her feet apart, she jumped when William palmed her bare mound.

“Oh you’re so wet already,” his middle finger parted her lips, dipping just the tip into her entrance to gather her wetness before bringing it to his lips. His eyes never left hers as he sicked on her juices. “Just as sweet as I remember.”

She shuddered when he took her firmly by the thighs and leaned forward, taking a single slow lick, but not quite catching her clit. Her back arched, and Thomas had to grasp her by the thighs to keep her still for him.

Nuzzling her neck, he spoke low in her ear. “Maybe this was what you wanted all along. When you mistook us, did you think you’d be able to get both of us eventually?”

Her hands reached for William’s hair in response, grabbing onto his curls as he began slow, rhythmic licks. She tried to urge him upwards to her clit, but he just gripped her thighs tighter and continued his pace.

“Does this even have anything to do with your father? Or did you just want to see what the hype was about?” Thomas made small bites down her neck before stopping at her shoulder, licking the sweet skin before biting down. A gasp sounded from her lips, bucking her hips against Thomas’ grasp. Soothing the mark with peppering kisses, he moved back up her neck slower this time.

“Please,” Ronnie breathed out, throwing her head back when William’s tongue circled her clit. “Please, William.”

“What do you need, darling?” Thomas coaxed. “Tell my brother what you need.”

A finger played at her entrance before it slid in with ease, William keeping a steady pace.

“I need to…Oh god, fuck!” Ronnie cried out. “God, I need to come. Please!”

Sucking her clit between his lips, William thrust another finger inside of her, not relenting as her fingers dug into his scalp.

“Are you going to come for him?” Thomas grabbed her chin and turned her head, bruising her lips with a kiss. “Is this what you want, Ronnie? To come for my brother?”

“I’m going to…fuck!”

He stole away her moans with another kiss as William bit gently at her clit, Ronnie shaking as the climax swept through her. Releasing the swollen nub, he continued his assault with his tongue, eying her flushed body as wave after wave hit her.

“That’s a good little girl. You can be a good girl, can’t you?” Thomas caressed her breasts, her chest rising and falling in quick successions. “Not the devious liar now, are you?”

Pulling back, William made sure to hold Ronnie’s gaze before licking his lips free of her orgasm. “Can’t say I was able to find anything incriminating. But we might have to investigate a bit more.”

“Excellent.” Thomas released her, Ronnie stumbling backwards until William moved to his feet, catching her around the waist and hoisting her up. Her legs slowly circled his waist as he brought her over to the bed, tossing her onto the mattress. The entire frame creaked, and Ronnie braced herself for it to come apart, but it held steady as the two brothers stood at the bottom of the bed and eyed her greedily. “Excellent indeed.”

The twins shared a look before William came around the side of the bed, joining Ronnie on the bed beside her. Thomas remained at the foot, head tilting to the side as he took her in.

“Some probing might be in order,” Thomas smirked. “Just in case you hid anything.”

“Just in case,” William stroked her hair as Thomas stepped forward. “We have to make sure you’re telling the truth, after all. Isn’t that right, doll?”

“Oh yes,” she found herself staring as Thomas relieved himself of his pants, raising an eyebrow when she discovered he hadn’t been wearing anything underneath.

“Far more freeing,” Thomas grinned before reaching out and catching an ankle. With a quick tug, he had her splayed out at the end of the bed, open and ready for him. “Oh wet indeed.”

“She tastes even sweeter than she looks,” William shared an identical grin and he reached for his belt, unbuckling and tossing it to the side.

“I might just have to taste her a little bit later then.”

William urged her head to the side, grasping the back of her neck firmly as he brought her towards his cock pressing uncomfortably against his pants. “He might not be as skilled with his tongue, but he’ll still leave you screaming.”

Ronnie wasted no time in unzipping his pants, pulling free the erection she had been eying all night. God she had almost forgotten how long he was, his impressive length already dripping. Licking just the tip, William let out a grunt and fisted her hair, pulling her closer.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Thomas grabbed her by the backs of her knees and lifting until her hips were in the perfect position. Dragging his cock up and down her sex, she moaned before taking William into her mouth. Waiting until she was preoccupied, Thomas thrust deep inside her with one hard push of his hips, impaling her mouth further down William’s cock. Her body shook, her hand flying to William’s thigh and digging her nails into him. She didn’t move at first, keeping her lips wrapped around him as Thomas gave a few thrusts before stilling. A quick slap to her thigh, however, reminded her to continue.

“If you forget about my brother, then I won’t let you come,” Thomas warned. “Keep that pretty little mouth of yours busy, darling.”

Tugging sharply on her hair, William controlled her movements as Thomas began pumping into her again, switching between quick and fast, and slow and hard thrusts. The moment she started rocking her hips to match his pace, he’d switch it up, always stopping when she pulled away from William to catch her breath or to let out a moan.

“Come on, Ronnie, be a good girl now,” Thomas urged. “You want to come, don’t you?”

“Please!” she cried out, licking William’s length. “God, please!”

“My brother first,” the command was low and unchallengeable.

When she took nearly all of him, William swore under his breath. “Fucking hell, baby. That’s it. God, just like that. Oh god, do that again.”

Holding onto her hips tightly, Thomas quickened his thrusts, grunting every time he pulled out, only to rock back deep inside her. She moaned around William, but didn’t let up as she bobbed her head to take all of him.

“Yes, baby. God yes. Fuck! Fuck I’m going to come. Keeping going, baby,” William had both his hands in her hair now, not letting up until he came. “Fuck!”

The moment his brother started coming, Thomas slammed into her, thrust after thrust. When her screams filled the room, he could feel her starting to squeeze around him and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“That’s it, baby. Scream for me.” he adjusted until hitting just the right spot, Ronnie falling apart around him. “Come for me, Ronnie. Come now.”

She grabbed onto the sheets beneath her, clawing at the material as she arched her back and came hard. Thomas followed soon enough, plowing into her with one last thrust, his own orgasm taking hold. It was a long moment of panting before he released her hips and let himself fall forward.

Slipping free, Thomas braced himself above Ronnie for a brief moment before he rolling onto her side. William kept his hand tangled in her hair, stroking her worked jaw as they caught their breath. She wanted to curl into him, hoping that their mistrust would have been forgotten, but as she tried to shuffle towards William, he pulled away. His hand dropped to the bed as he fell onto his back before rolling over. She could see the tension in his shoulders as he sat up on the edge of the bed, back hunched forward. Thomas was on her other side, already climbing from the bed and tugging on his discarded pants. Neither spoke, and she was too afraid to even utter a sound.

“We’ll be back,” Thomas finally spoke, eyes narrowing as he caught her gaze. “Don’t move.”

William wordlessly stood, putting himself back into his pants but not bothering to button them as he followed Thomas from the hotel room. Once outside, he let out a long sigh, running his fingers through his damp curls.

“What do you think?”

“Well, you should have told me she was that good in bed,” A skeleton of a smirk crossed his brother’s lips. “We could have done this much sooner.”

“Thomas.”

Rolling his eyes, Thomas sobered quickly. “I still don’t trust her.”

William glanced at the closed door as if he could still see her. “How can you just make something like that up, though?”

“She’s a good actress. Of course, not good enough, because I discovered what she was up to. But a liar nonetheless.”

“So that’s it then?” William frowned. “I know you think I’m blinded by her and naive, but I do think she’s telling the truth. At least, partly.”

“Yes, and look where your instincts with women have gotten you.”

“Can we please put Jocelyn aside and focus.” William grunted. “You confirmed yourself that what she said about her father is true.”

“She could be hoping her sob story will get her some pity.”

William raised an eyebrow. “She’s willing to do anything she has to for her sister. Sound like another set of siblings you know?”

Thomas didn’t look pleased. “That being said, I still don’t trust her. There are one too many coincidences to consider. Like how Alcazar knew about you.”

“I’m not exactly in hiding,” William pointed out.

“But no one but a select few know your involvement in the cartel. He shouldn’t have known you’d be there that night.”

“And how could Ronnie have known that? I cancelled our date, but I never said why.” he pointed out

“Which is why I need to investigate this further.” Thomas argued. “If she’s telling the truth, then that’s what they’ll find. If she was being followed, if she had nothing but good intentions, then we’ll know soon enough. I’ll get my men on it; it shouldn’t take much more than a day or two.”

William considered his brother for a moment before nodding. He couldn’t argue his points. They did need to find out the truth, and though he wanted to trust Ronnie, they needed cold hard facts in order to move forward. “And if it all points that she’s telling the truth? Are you going to help her?”

“Well I never said that.”

“Thomas.”

Sighing, Thomas rubbed the bridge of his nose. “We have a similar enemy. She hates the old man just as much as I do. There are mutual benefits with getting rid of him.”

“So…” William prompted.

“So we’ll see what happens.”

But WIlliam could see the fire in his brother’s eyes. Thomas would go to whatever lengths to take down Alcazar, even teaming up with his daughter in order to do so.

“Meanwhile,” a more relaxed smirk spread across Thomas’ lips as he glanced at the door. “There are ways to keep occupied until then.”

William snorted. “Aren’t you already tied up fucking my secretary.”

“You know I’m not a one woman kind of man,” Thomas tsked.

“Does Amanda know that?”

“Of course she does. She understands what this is just fine.”

“Just don’t hurt her. She’s damn good at her job, and she’s a sweet girl.”

“Starting to regret not having her first?”

“Just don’t run her off screaming.”

“Oh she certainly won’t be running when I have her screaming.”

William groaned and tipped his head back. “Why did I even bring it up?”

Thomas laughed and slapped him on the back. “Come on, little brother, before we leave that delectable thing in there waiting too long. She might find a way to sneak out. Deceiving little liar or not, she’s certainly entertaining, isn’t she?”

William could only shake his head as he followed his brother back into the room. The moment the door closed behind them, Ronnie jumped where she was on the bed chewing her fingernails nervously. The two approached either side of the bed, slowly stripping of their jeans as her gaze switched between them.

“So,” she licked her lips as her eyes settled on William’s length rising to attention the moment it free from the pants. “Have you decided whether or not you’ll help me?”

“Not quite,” Thomas caught her chin, pulling her focus onto him. His expression was hard, but lust filled his eyes. “Your story still needs to check out.”

“You still don’t believe me.”

“You can’t really assume I’d believe everything you say without looking into it.”

Her face fell, but she gave a quick nod.

“We’ll find out soon enough,” Thomas held her chin still as William slid into the bed beside Ronnie, his large hand roaming over her curves. Her back arched when her cupped her ass. “In the meantime, though, there are ways to keep busy.”

“Oh,” she held his stare before a moan slipped free. “And how would we do that?”

His smirk widened as his free hand reached down, thumb circling an erect nipple. “You have been a naughty girl, haven’t you?” he pinched the nipple and captured her lips when she gasped in surprise. Pulling back quicker than she wanted, she tried to follow until William’s arm bound around her waist and tugged her against his chest. “We’ll have to deal with that accordingly, don’t you think, William?”

“Oh yes,” William nuzzled her neck. “We certainly will.”


	14. Chapter 14

## Chapter Fourteen

“Truth or dare?”

“Perhaps in a different context, when we’re a bit more rested.”

“What if I tell you something, you tell me something?”

“I don’t work like that, darling. You’re lucky I’m talking at all.”

“Just a few things?”

“God, fine. Just a few.” Thomas sighed into Amanda’s hair, feeling her breath across his chest as she stared up at him, leaning against the many pillows he kept on his bed.

He thought he’d worn her to exhaustion, bringing her to climax five times over the course of the night and twice himself, and had expected the two of them to fall asleep right after; alibet, having a woman in his arms when he slept was still strange.

Instead, Amanda was wide awake, lounging against him still completely naked, those breasts that he adored plastered to his stomach. She was so curious, so bright, and though she went against all of his norms, he started to think he wasn’t minding it as much as he thought he would.

“Tell me about…” She began, biting her lip and in mock consideration. “Tell me about your dad?”

His nostrils flared, adrenalin ready to pump through his veins. This was why the women always left, why he never repeated, never let them stay up for small talk after sex. This was the beginnings of complications.

But when he cast his eyes down to her wide brown ones, the only thing he saw glittering in them was… concern?

Tightening his lips, he swiped a thumb across her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as best he could. “That’s off-limits, darling.”

She nodded, concern changing to understanding. Good, he thought - he certainly couldn’t have the girl he was sleeping with pitying him. Hell, he could never have anyone pitying him.

“I’ll tell you about my dad then,” she offered, smiling slightly up at him. “Let’s see, ummm, he raised me by himself, only child and a girl, I can only imagine how that was for him. He gave me everything I wanted, told me I could do whatever I set my mind to. He’s my hero.” Her fingers were dancing along his collarbone, idly keeping themselves busy while she spoke. “I’m forever grateful he never resented me.”

“Why would he ever do that, sweet girl?”

“‘Cause my mum died in childbirth.”

“Oh, god I’m sorry, I didn’t –”

“Know, yeah don’t worry about it. I never knew her. I haven’t got any memories to tie me to her. It’s alright.” The finger on his collarbone made its way up to the crease in his forehead, trying to brush it away. “Dad says I look like her though.”

“Then I know she was beautiful.”

_Did those words just come out of his mouth?_

She blushed, biting her lip again. “Ummmm, what do you do for a living?”

He smirked, but cocked his head, now trying subtlely to clear out the thought of the implications of furthering himself with this girl. He’d let her talk just a bit longer, then next time he decided to fuck her, try to remind her of her place. She was getting far too close for comfort.

Despite how comfortable he felt right now.

“That’s off limits too.”

Amanda huffed and sat up in mock annoyance. “Come on, I’m getting nothing from you!”

He smiled bigger, eyes dropping to her bare breasts just eye level from him now. “You’re getting something from me, Amanda.”

She giggled at his hungry gaze. “Favorite food?” she tried.

“Steak with a glass of whiskey.” His eyes never left her chest, watching her nipples rise and fall just a scosh with each breath she took.

“Favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“Favorite –”

Before she could finish, he leaned forward with a start, capturing her around the waist with his large arms, pulling her skin to his once again.

The corner of his lip tugged up, seeing her pupils dilate in those warm eyes. “How about favorite position?” he prompted, licking his lips.

With a nod from her, he felt her hands find his disheveled hair. “Well, I rather like you on your knees, with my hard cock between these sweet lips.” He intentionally dropped his voice low, his breath ghosting along her neck, goosebumps raising all over. “Don’t you like that too, darling?”

* * *

He dropped her at her flat in the morning, despite insisting that he wanted to see William’s face when she came in with the same dress from the day before. Shame, since he’d brought her home on a Monday night to see if she actually would.

Yet the weekend events with Ronnie were still at the forefront of his mind. Amanda was supposed to help clear his head, but instead she made it cloudier, for reasons he couldn’t discern quite yet. He didn’t want to trust Ronnie; anyone connected to Alcazar still set off alarm bells in his mind, a warning he’d long since learned to heed. But she’d confirmed the rumors of the vile goings-on with her father’s enterprise, and he cursed himself for not taking the entire operation down when he’d had the chance years ago. Now the fate of her young sister seemed to lie in Thomas’s hands.

If she even existed, he tried to remind himself. Everything that came out of her mouth had to be accompanied with a grain of salt. No matter, Bishop was compiling evidence as he drove to the offices.

She was a fantastic lay, delicious just like William had said, but that was as much as he’d give her for the time being.

He tried to pick a different thought as he parked his Jag in the building’s lot. The sharing part of the weekend had been excellent, something he’d missed having with William over the years, and even in the last few, not being able to do it as much as they had in school. There had been a period after breaking off the engagement with Jocelyn where they’d gone out every weekend, to cope, Thomas assumed, but once William finally came to terms with the burning of that bridge, he’d retreated back into the grueling sanctuary of the company. Thomas wondered how many women outside of their birthday shares his twin slept with over a year, spending all that time wrapped up in the specifics of a business that was failing him. Obviously not enough, if he continued to be so wound up.

In the lobby of the building, he whistled for the floor guard, who was smirking at his phone in a corner, to accompany him in the lift. He man grunted and stood silently the entire ride up, staring straight at the door that never even opened. How much was he paying this guy, anyway, Thomas wondered.

Browning’s floor was already bustling when he stepped off the lift, just the way he liked it. Busy meant efficient, and that meant more profit, more business and reach. More opportunity for him to further his empire.

“There ya are, Thomas,” said a female voice as he stepped through the open glass door.

“Moira, my darling, what have you got for me today?” He said to the fair-haired girl, his favorite finance worker, and one of the least annoying.

“Quarterly reports on the Leicester property.”

“What about the others?”

“Not yet, ya know I’m the only one with my head on straight in there.”

He chuckled. “I do, my darling. Have you looked into the numbers on the other place I’m watching out for?”

“Yes, but I’m not quite finished. Looking alright, though.”

“Good, good. How’s Izzy?”

Moira’s face lit up at fact that Thomas remembered her little girl’s name. “She’s getting on alright, just turned two about a month ago.”

“Ah, well tell the little one happy birthday then, yeah?”

She took the folder back from him with a nod. “Bit late sir, but I will.”

O’Malley tried to wave him down as he continued his way to the office, but he shook his head, declining until he had settled in for the day. His routine. He liked routine. Not as much as William, of course, the man thrived off of sameness and regularity, whereas Thomas enjoyed the spontaneity and excitement that his work provided on a decent basis. Though they seemed to be getting quite a lot of it lately.

God, the files on his desktop were honestly piling up. He needed a secretary, a proper one, or he might throw the computer at the wall one of these days.

Bishop burst in only a moment after he dropped the briefcase on the floor, multiple folders in his arms and iPad in hand. “She was telling the truth.”

“What?”

“Veronica, she was telling the truth.” He dropped the folders in a rush onto the desk, the impact knocking other papers off and in turn making Thomas roll his eyes.

“Well that’s all well and good, but how do you know?”

Bishop flipped the iPad open and handed Thomas the last folder. “They exist; she has six half-sisters in total.”

“Six?” The folder was filled with copies of birth certificates, varying in birthdates over the course of a few decades, but all bearing the same resemblance: Cristóbal Alcazar listed as the father. “Is the man incapable of producing boys?” he wondered out loud, brows meeting as he studied the documents.

“Three sons,” answered Bishop, “all high-up in his ring, from what we can find.”

“Ten children. Excellent.” At the back of the folder he found the certificates for the men, two in their thirties and one in his twenties. “I need all the information possible on the men, firstly.”

“Already done, it’s somewhere,” Bishop looked up and nodded at the desk, “in there.”

Great. More chaos in this already mad house.

He sighed, closing the folder. “The sisters, then.”

“Katherine, Ava, Emile, Rosalyn, Charlotte, and the youngest,” he tapped at something before displaying the iPad to Thomas’s view, “fifteen-year-old Cleo.”

A pair of brilliant green eyes on the screen met his, surrounded by a mass of dark curls that fell in every direction along the girl’s face, a warm smile on her face in what looked to be a school photo. She certainly didn’t look fifteen; maybe that’s what Alcazar believed her selling point to be.

He took a deep breath, steadying himself against the thoughts of what he’d like to do to Alcazar, which had increased tenfold since learning Veronica’s tale. He’d been wanting to shoot the man for years, sure, but now he had other plans in mind. Involving less bullets, and more knives.

“We’re sure?”

“We’re positive.”

Fuck. “Okay, the others then,” he muttered, picking up another folder, finding what looked to be police reports.

Bishop glanced over to check which one had been picked up. “Ah, that’s Ava’s file I believe; twenty-seven, picked up five months ago on prostitution charges and alleged possession with intention to distribute.”

“Alleged.”

“Later dismissed, but the prostitution stuck.”

He flipped a page, finding a black and white mug-shot of a girl with such a strong resemblance to Ronnie that he nearly did a double take. “He obviously had a hand in that, making sure she wasn’t tied back to him.”

“It’s the closest they’ve ever gotten to something on him.”

Thomas smiled a bit at that, knowing that Alcazar had one more blip on his radar than his own enterprises ever had. He prided himself on his discreteness, his and his people’s ability to conduct themselves in such a way that no one would ever be the wiser to Browning’s true nature. To anyone on the outside, they owned and managed nightclubs; nothing more, and nothing less.

But god were they so much more.

“Who is aware of all this, Bishop?” He picked out yet another folder, this time discovering photographs of a blonde man walking down the street, probably on a phone call. One of the sons, he assumed.

“Only about seven, sir.”

“Good. We’ll debrief the rest soon.” He tossed the folder of pictures on the desk. “Once we create a viable plan.”

His right hand man shifted uncomfortably as he locked the iPad. His forehead was creased with a look of uncertainty. “We haven’t even got someone on the inside, though.”

Thomas stuffed his hands in his pockets, his eyes scanning the room and taking another large breath. “Yes we do.”

* * *

Amanda hung up the office phone for the seventh time that day. Messages from meetings, clients, even one from Williams’s lawyer were scribbled all over her notepad by her keyboard. And it wasn’t even lunch.

She sighed, opening her email to organize it. The hotel where the Hiddleston Corporations Gala would be held wanted a confirmation on the ballroom. Her dad had sent her a clip to a cat compilation video, not for the first time, which put a smile on her face. A few Pinterest alerts. But nothing could fully capture her attention.

All she could think of was Thomas.

Physically, he was exactly what she wanted. Sexually, he was bringing out pieces of her that had never seen the light but were now thriving in their newfound freedom, all at his prompting. She had never been so trusting of anyone in the bedroom, despite how little time they had had together comparatively, but she found herself longing for his dominant touch to help guide her. And it was bloody distracting.

But emotionally? He was like talking to a brick wall, only the brick wall would probably answer her questions. Maybe that’s how friends with benefits worked, she pondered, but were they even friends? Fuckbuddies? That sounded so… crude, and it made Amanda cringe.

She leaned back in her office chair. She knew nothing of him despite that he was William’s twin. Matthew had called him a meth-head during their near-altercation in the hallway, had he been a drug addict? A criminal? What exactly had the twins’ father done to them to cause a rift that hadn’t healed in the least?

A ding from the lift signalled its arrival to the floor, and she straightened, closing her email with a click of the mouse, ready to greet whoever it was.

Her breath caught when the doors opened. Speak of the dark-haired devil.

“You still would have looked better in last night’s dress,” Thomas chuckled, hands in his pockets and he strutted down the hall and holding her gaze.

She smoothed a wrinkle out of her skirt. “I rather like this outfit though.”

“And while you look lovely in it,” he arrived at her desk, licking his lips with a prolonged gaze at her button-up blouse, “it would look far better on my floor.”

The cheesy pick-up line that Amanda would normally roll her eyes at sounded like sex itself coming from his mouth, with a hint of a promise thrown in.

“Where’s my dear brother, darling?”

“Um, brunch with a few clients.”

“Hm. How long should that take?”

Her eyes grew wide when a smirk slid onto his face as she absorbed the meaning of his inquiry. “Thomas, what even –” she paused, quickly glancing around the rest of the hall, finding no one in sight. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she looked up at him. “Are you like, an exhibitionist or something? Do you _like_ getting caught?”

“Actually William is the exhibitionist of the two of us – also the voyeur, but that’s beside the point, which is that I know that you enjoy the thrill of the possibility of being caught.” She sucked in a breath at that, and he tilted his head, bracing himself on desk to lean down to her. “I’m not wrong, am I?”

Her lips parted, about to say something, but no sound came out.

He licked his lips brazenly again. “No, I’m not. I could tell by how eagerly you sucked my cock the last time, trying to get me off quickly because you thought someone may walk in at any time.” He brought his hand up to her chin, and she closed her eyes to revel in his rough touch when the pad of thumb found her bottom lip. “And despite being caught, you’re still putty in my hands.”

She took a shaky breath, unable to mentally or physically deny his statement. He was completely right. About everything.

“So I’ll ask again.” Thomas’s thumb glided across her lip. “How long should the brunch take?”

Amanda breathed in, steadying her excited heart. “He, he was going to be back by eleven.”

“Oh that’s a very good girl for answering.” His words sent shivers down her spine, her jaw slacking. Tentatively, she opened her eyes, finding that smirk still plastered on his face. “That gives us a little bit of time, yes? We both know how easily,” he trailed his thumb down her chin, “and how swiftly I can get you off, sweet girl. I bet it’d be even easier with my tongue.”

Jesus fucking hell.

She gripped the arms of her chair, knuckles whitening, heart pounding in her ear. She wanted him so badly, all of him, in every way.

“Shall we go see?”

Even if she had wanted to, she couldn’t say no. As he urged her once again into William’s office, she tried to allow her mind to just pause, and do as he bade.

* * *

Much as he hated the thought, William was itching to get back to the shooting range.

Clients were dropping like flies, despite all his efforts to convince them that the company was headed back on track. Which wasn’t a lie, seeing as Thomas’s second payment arrived in his account that morning. He should have asked for an year’s payment upfront, the way everything was headed.

His reflection in the wall’s of the building lift showed a tired man, dark circles under his eyes and cheekbones more pronounced than usual. So much was happening, so much to take care of, to fix, to run, to –

Ding!

William shook his head in an attempt to right himself. Picking up his briefcase off the floor of the lift, he started his walk back to the office.

Amanda wasn’t at her desk, probably gone to lunch, he assumed, and he cast a glance at the scribbled messages on a sheet of pink scrap paper. All things he did not wish to deal with until after a few glasses of the scotch in his cabinet.

He sighed, briefcase growing heavy in his hands as he turned towards the door.

His hand had barely gripped the handle when he halted.

“Oh god oh god oh god, oh god!”

What the fuck?

“God d-don’t stop, oh god…”

William inhaled sharply, now clutching the handle firmly. Amanda hadn’t left for lunch. She was still there. In his office. Again.

He was going to kill Thomas.

He heard a muffled low, deep moan from behind the wood, a sound that involuntarily travelled straight to his cock. He knew that kind of moan, it was the kind that signalled she was close, that she just needed a bit more, just something to take her over the edge…

“Ah! Thomas!”

He inhaled again, ignoring the bothersome part of him that was trying to free itself from his trousers. He shut his eyes, briefly picturing what she must look like, those sounds falling from her mouth, unable to stop them. Were her eyes closed, mouth open? Or was she biting her lip like he saw her do so frequently, watching intently as Thomas worked her to what she so desperately craved?

Either image only served to make him harder.

There was a thud on the door, probably her head or hand, and he opened his eyes to hear her cry out one final time before heavy pants took over, soft moans reaching his ears the longer he stood.

Until a masculine hum of approval made it’s way through the door, snapping William from his inappropriate musings and throwing him back into the reality of the situation. Hand still on the door, he hurriedly threw it open.

Thomas was on his knees, face buried under Amanda’s blue skirt with her back pressed against the door with his forearm. Her eyes were heavily lidded, one hand in the curls of his hair, until her gaze shot up to the the new addition in the room. She took a handful of Thomas’s hair and pulled him back, away from her, and when his face as sufficiently distant, she scurried to fix her skirt. William had never seen her face that color, the gold of her skin mixed with a deep red blush that covered her neck and cheeks. The blissful look that had been on her face when he entered disappeared, changing in a blink to concern and embarrassment.

Thomas sat back on his heels, his lips glistening with evidence of his conquest under Amanda’s skirt. Seeing his brother, he merely grinned, wolfishly, as if there was nothing the matter with what William had walked in on.

“How was brunch, brother?”

William’s nostrils flared as he dropped his briefcase and yanked Thomas to his feet by his tie.

“What’s the matter, then?” Thomas grunted, steadying himself as he came eye to eye with his twin. “Not as good as what I just had?” He winked, just to set William off a bit more.

“I swear –”

“God, always with your swearing. Live a little, honestly.”

“I’ve accepted the fact that you’re going to see her, I know I can’t stop you,” he growled. “But I can request that you don’t continue to do it. In. My. Office.”

Thomas chuckled, licking his still wet lips. “Oh, but she loves it.”

“Could we please not discuss me as if I’m not here!”

Identical heads turned simultaneously, catching the glance of the girl in question.

“Mr. Hiddleston, I apologize, it was wrong of me to take advantage of your absence like that.” Despite her slightly disheveled appearance, Amanda’s usually quiet tone was collected as she looked the twins in the eyes. “I take responsibility for this as I did before. Thomas didn’t do anything to coerce me do this for any other reason.” She met his eyes quickly before taking a deep breath. “I’ll, I’ll go. I’m sorry, again.”

Without a word, she was out the door, William barely able to get out the first syllable of her name to call her back.

“Well, little brother, she’s even more exquisite than Veronica. You’d have a field day with her.”

“Shut. _Up_.”

“I mean, I know oral is usually your thing, but hell, she’s going to have to be my excep –”

A strong hand around his throat cut him off severely.

“I said, shut. Up.” William’s teeth were bared, his hand hardly squeezing his brother’s throat, just applying enough pressure to get him to finally stop speaking. “Why are you here?”

Thomas jutted his chin up, holding William’s intense gaze. “We need to see Ronnie.”

“Why?”  
  
“Let me go.” A moment’s hesitation before the hand fell away. “We found evidence that corroborates her story.” Thomas straightened his jacket. “We need her help.”

“Help, like she wanted to come to you for?” William challenged.

Thomas’s eyes narrowed. “I’m a drug lord, you bugger. I can’t afford to take things at face value. She needs us, and it seems that I need her, so it’s time to do some dealing.”

William’s gaze narrowed as Thomas’s had, watching him closely. He’d believed Ronnie more readily than his twin had, and while he was glad Thomas was giving her a second chance, he knew he must have had his own slight ulterior motives. And he was hesitant to find them out.

At William’s silence, Thomas trekked on. “Call her. Right now. Tell her we’re picking her up in fifteen and taking her to my offices for planning.”

“Planning?”

“Yes, planning. You know, plans. Despite what you may assume, things usually go according to those. And with her, we’re going to make sure this one is full proof.”

William’s brows furrowed, hands finding their way into her pockets. “To do what, exactly?”

Thomas’s lips split into an eerily happy smirk. “Kill Alcazar, of course.”

* * *

Veronica was not happy when inconvenienced. Her silence on the ride back to Thomas’s office was evidence enough of that, though both twin’s efforts to make small talk bounced back at them. She simply stared out of the car window, angled face hardened and arms crossed.

William led her with a hand on her back into the building, into the lift when the guard joined them, eyeing her with a curious look. But her minute squint gave him the message that she was not to be taken lightly.

Bishop met them as the doors opened, and she marched up to him before either twin could reach out for her.

“You,” she accused, finger pointed. “Mr. Right Hand Man, Rook or Pawn or whatever you are. Show me my sister on that magic little iPad of yours.”

The only indication that he had heard her was a raise of his eyebrow. One of the reason’s Thomas relied on him so much was his ability to remain stoic when necessary.

He stepped off the elevator and gently grabbed her bicep. “Not here, darling.”

William stepped up. “He’s going to help you, doll, but not here.”

Thomas noted that the floor receptionist was watching them, the possible altercation catching her interest. With a nudge, he managed to lead her into the main offices, past the bustle of the floor and into the seclusion of his own office.

“Sit.” He motioned to the couch by the window. “Tea?”

“No.”

“Alcohol?”

“Where is Cleo?”

He rolled his eyes. Such impatience. He’d tame her if he had the time or the interest, but currently it was just a bother. “Where is your father?”

“I asked first.”

“You little –”

“Enough!” Interjected William, turning his body to shield Ronnie from her brother. “Listen, both you need to help each other to get what the other wants. Biting at each other’s throats doesn’t help with that.”

“But her throat is delicious.”

“Stop it, just – stop.” William’s shoulders slumped as he sighed. “Ask her what you need to, and trying to keep from hate fucking her on the sofa.”

Ronnie scoffed, looking out the window again. Thomas inhaled a deep breath, fighting the urge to do exactly what William said. It would make her compliant, at the very least, and make this whole experience less painful for all parties.

Bishop cleared his throat. “Sir?”

He held out his hand to retrieve the iPad. “Tell me, what was the information you had on your father?”

She didn’t look back at him as she responded, “Client lists. Transaction reports.” He heard her breathe in. “A receipt for Cleo.”

William shifted on his feet, making his way to sit with her on the leather of the sofa. “When was this?”

“When one of my sisters, Ava, got busted. She left it all behind in her apartment. She’d been… collecting it, I guess. But she found her own way out, so.” The next words were shaky. “I screamed at him, tried to claw his eyes out when I found about Cleo. Her mum died, I don’t know, and he took her in. I wish we could have warned her sooner. I didn’t…” she choked back a sob, wiping a tear off her cheek. “I couldn’t know he would start her so young. I couldn’t. I couldn’t protect her.”

William tentatively touched her thigh as Thomas merely listened. He saw Bishop shift uncomfortably, both because of the details being told and the loss of his device.

“I need to get her out,” she continued, her voice stronger this time. “I need to fix this.” She turned her head to find Thomas staring back at her, almost as if issuing a challenge.

William looked up at him, and he knew those feelings, that description of sibling protection and unity, was not lost on him.

He recognized the importance of saving Cleo, a feat he never would have thought to do had he not met Veronica. And he did not take it lightly.

“We’ll be doing better than that. Tell me, Ronnie, how good of a shot are you?”


	15. Chapter 15

## Chapter Fifteen

Holding out a hand, William helped Ronnie from the backseat. Nodding at his brother, he lead her to the back entrance of her apartment building, away from the possible prying eyes of her father’s cartel.

“Do you want to come up?” Ronnie turned as they reached the door, dragging a finger down his chest. “We could use blowing off some steam.”

William frowned as he caught her finger, shaking his head. “I don’t think that’d be a good idea, Ronnie.”

“Why not?” she drew closer, head tipping back as she caught his eye.

“You very well know why.”

“Because I lied,” Ronnie sighed, stepping back. “You know why I had to.”

“I’ve been lied to before, I can’t do that again.”

Her shoulders fell. “I liked you, William. I still do. You’re one of the good guys, and if things were different…”

Sighing, he cupped her cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb across her soft skin. “Yeah, If things were different.”

Offering a forced smile, she leaned into his touch. “What happens now?”

“You get your information together and then we’ll make a more concrete plan.”

“We, huh? You’re getting comfortable with your brother’s cartel.”

“Your father made it personal.”

“He tends to be good at that.” Ronnie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “It should only take me a few days to gather everything. I wasn’t stupid enough to leave it all in one place. I’ll get it to you when I can.”

William nodded. “And you’re sure you’ll be able to do this?”

Her expression hardened. “After everything he’s done? And not just to me, but my sisters? Yes, William, I’m more certain than ever that I’ll be able to do this.”

“Then we’ll see you soon. And if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call. Thomas is having one of his new recruits keep an eye on you, just in case.”

“Aw, you’d almost think he cares,” Ronnie snickered, taking another step back towards the door. “Good night William.”

He gave her a nod, watching as she turned and entered the building. His gaze fell to her swaying ass, and chuckled when she tossed a wink over her shoulder. Shaking his head, William slipped back into the car next to his brother.

“I could wait,” Thomas smirked, glancing out the window as Ronnie turned a corner. “Maybe we should both go up. Just to ensure her safety, of course.”

“Safety, huh?” William rolled his eyes. “I think she needs someone to keep her safe from you.”

“Probably.”

* * *

A satisfied sigh escaped William’s lips as he lowered the gun and called forward the paper target. There wasn’t an ounce of tension in his shoulders as he observed his handiwork, his lips twitching in delight at his results. He had been shaky and worrisome the moment he stepped into the shooting range that afternoon, hesitantly picking up and setting down the gun a handful of times before he finally managed to pull the trigger. He could see the mistakes, the lack of focus on the target, the careless holes littering the white paper. But as the second magazine was emptied, William could see the difference. He could feel it. His shoulders were relaxed, his hands comfortable and confident as he took each shot. The stress and anxiety of work and the dealings of Thomas’ cartel vanished, even temporarily, as the target became his entire focus.

He felt a stirring as he sent the target back into place and reloaded. Shaking it off, he weighed the gun in his hands for a long moment before lifting and taking the first shot. There was a wave of peace that washed over him. It felt heavenly to be there, even if he wanted to hate it. It made no sense, but William reasoned that he wasn’t hurting anyone by being here. He was just letting off some steam. It was what his brother had urged him to do, wasn’t it? There was nothing wrong with…

What the fuck?

William frowned as he felt the stirring again, his pants suddenly feeling far too tight.

“What the fuck?” he quickly put the safety on the gun and dropped it onto the counter before taking a step back, staring down at his hardening erection with wide eyes. “How the hell…”

Had he been thinking about Ronnie without even realizing it? No, the girl had barely crossed his mind since entering the range. Amanda perhaps? He hadn’t been able to get the thought of her being eaten out out of his head since hearing her delicious moans, as inappropriate as it was. But she too hadn’t even been a thought since he left the office.

Then what the hell was the reason for the sudden arousal?

Shaking his head, he inhaled slowly for a few minutes before stepping back up and collecting the gun. What did it matter who he had been thinking about? He had only a limited time before he had to head back to the office and his day would be bombarded with more problems he had to deal with. So he lifted the gun and finished round after round until a pained groan escaped his lips.

“Damn it!” he glanced back down and cursed as he tried to rearrange himself into a more comfortable position. “Shit, what the hell is wrong with me today?”

He knew for a fact he hadn’t been thinking about anyone, or anything, at all that time. The only thing he had been thinking about was the weapon in his hands.

“Fucking hell!” his eyes grew wide.

It couldn’t be that. Fuck, it couldn’t be. Who the hell got a hard on from shooting a gun? It was ridiculous. God, maybe he needed to find a woman tonight to fuck to relieve his stress. Or maybe just find Ronnie after all.

“Well isn’t this a surprise?”

William groaned. Just his luck.

“I was expecting you holed up in your office like always, but Amanda told me you had taken off for lunch,” William cringed when he eyed his brother striding towards him. He shuffled himself closer to the counter, doing his best to hide his erection.

“How did you know I was here?”

“The owner tipped me off,” Thomas admitted. “So, dear brother, having some fun?”

William scowled. “What do you want?”

“Who said I wanted anything?”

“You just said you were looking for me.”

“Maybe I just wanted lunch.”

“You never just want lunch.”

Thomas snickered. “Well you know me, I like to multitask,” he glanced at the gun hanging loosely in his brother’s hands. “Maybe you should take a few more shots, loosen back up.”

“I’m fine,” William crossed his arms. “I don’t have much time before I have to head back to the office.”

“Why are you always so snipey? It’s like you don’t enjoy seeing me.”

William rolled his eyes. “Everytime I hear from you lately, it’s bad news. So my apologies for assuming this time wouldn’t be any different.”

He turned his attention back to the target once again. Thomas didn’t utter another word, standing back and watching as William’s finger caressed the trigger. His shoulders were tense the first few rounds, but he watched in interest as William slowly became more comfortable, the relief in his brother’s body slow, but imminent. As much as his twin wanted to deny it, he enjoyed this. He enjoyed the feel of the gun in his hands, the power he held, knowing exactly what he could do with that power and what he’s already done with it.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch?” William shot him a glare over his shoulder.

“I’m just waiting until you’re calm so we can have a nice chat,” when William raised an eyebrow in disbelief, Thomas sighed. “There are no problems, besides Alcazar, and we’re already in the process of dealing with that. I have no jobs to drag you to. No traitors for you to kill. I simply want to talk.”

“Just talk?”

“We’ve always been able to talk before.”

William clenched his teeth, ignoring his brother behind him. Squeezing his eyes closed, he willed the erection away. But still, it strained in his pants, making him shift uncomfortably. What the hell was wrong with him? He was sick. Perverse. It was one thing to enjoy coming here, finding a stress relief in the shooting range. But a goddamn erection?

“Come on, little brother, you know you can’t ignore me.”

He just tossed Thomas a glare over his shoulders before grabbing another magazine and reloading the gun, his fingers gripping onto it so tightly, his knuckles were turning white.

Thomas raised an eyebrow as he watched his brother’s shoulders stiffen as he began shooting round after round again. He doubted the target was hit this time, and he doubted even more that his brother cared. Something was wrong and he was concerned.

“Everything all right, William?” he asked cautiously as William emptied the magazine and reached for another, only to realize there were no others.

“Shut the fuck up, this is all your doing.” William hissed.

“My doing? I don’t even know why you’re pissed off right now.”

Dropping the gun, William tried to get his anger under control. He inhaled deeply, but the burning rage didn’t dissipate, and instead, only became worse. Fuck. Fuck why was this happening? Why did he enjoy this? Why was he fucking turned on? This wasn’t supposed to be happening. He was supposed to be sickened by everything in his twin’s world. The drugs. The violence. The guns. None of it was okay. None of it was supposed to arouse him.

“This is all your fault,” William bit out.

“My fault?” Thomas sighed. “Are we still on that? You came to me, remember? You asked for my help. You insisted I listen to Ronnie, that I help her. All of it was you, William. Don’t get angry at me because you’ve started enjoying it.”

“Enjoying it?” William twisted out, his eyes narrowing. “Are you fucking kidding me, Thomas? I’m not fucking enjoying it.”

Thomas’ gaze fell and his eyebrows shot up. “Are you sure about that? Because it looks like you are.”

William took a menacing step forward, and Thomas quickly stepped back, holding his hands up.

“I’m not holding a gun to your head, William. I didn’t force you to come here. I was surprised to find you were even here. You came here all on your own for whatever reason. Stop blaming me for your own curiosity. I’m not the big bad brother forcing your hand you want to make me out to be.”

William’s chest rose and fell heavily as he just glared. “That’s not true. I didn’t…I don’t want this!” he waved at his hard cock.

“So what? What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal? This is sick! There’s something fucking wrong with me.”

“It’s a natural curiosity,” Thomas shrugged.

“It’s disgusting.”

“It’s exciting, it’s different.”

“It’s perverse.”

Thomas snickered. “Now you’re making it sound like we’re pedophiles.”

William growled. “I shouldn’t find enjoyment in holding or using a gun.”

Rolling his eyes, Thomas leaned against the wall. “Like I said, it’s exciting. All that power you hold in your hands. Just the tick of a muscle and you can end a man’s life.”

William’s hands clenched tighter as he felt his cock swell even more. Fuck. “This isn’t okay.”

“You’re not hurting anyone by having that reaction.”

“But I did hurt someone.”

“Well actually, you killed them.”

“Thomas!” William took another step forward before stopping himself before he strangled his own brother. “Fuck, what if I do it again? What if I can’t stop?”

Sighing, Thomas shook his head. “You won’t.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because that’s not you, William. You’re not some stone cold killer.”

“How do you explain what happened that night then?”

“He would have killed me. You know that. Alcazar was more than willing to have him pull the trigger, and then it would have been you. You did what you needed to. That doesn’t make you a heartless murderer.”

“But I fucking enjoyed it!”

Thomas frowned at the anguish on William’s face. He enjoyed mocking him, sure. He enjoyed the teasing. He loved seeing William slowly fall from the pedestal everyone had placed him on and actually start to enjoy his life. But that pain in those twin eyes, it ripped him to shreds.

“You liked the power it gave you. You liked the feel of it in your hands. The smell, the weight, the single quick moment when you press the trigger and you could just feel it. That’s what you like, William. Not the kill. There’s a difference,” his voice softened, hoping to ease his brother’s pain.

William shook his head, running his hands through it. “I didn’t even think twice about it.”

“Because he was going to kill me.”

“I’d do it again. I’d fucking do it again. What kind of person does that make me?”

Shoving away from the wall, Thomas strode towards him. “Do you want to take that gun right there and shoot the first person you see?”

William’s expression twisted. “What? No! Of course not!”

“Do you want to walk into the streets and shoot everyone in sight? Watch them all suffer? Men, women children, any of them?”

“God no!” he felt his stomach churn at just the thought. “I could never, god I could never do that.”

Thomas took him by the shoulders, giving him a small shake. “Then there’s nothing wrong with you, William. You killed a man to protect me. To protect yourself. To protect every single one of my men. It was one man, a scumbag.”

“But…”

“What did you feel the moment you pulled the trigger?”

“What?”

“Just answer the question.”

William’s eyebrows furrowed. “I liked it. The…the power, knowing it was entirely in my hands. I- I liked that.”

“What did you feel when you realized you had killed him?”

“Like I was going to be sick.”

“Then I really don’t see what the problem is, little brother,” Thomas said gently. “You liked what the gun provided you, not the outcome. That doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“It’s just…it doesn’t feel right.”

“Someone who enjoys cars, are they perverse? At any moment they could get into a crash, kill someone. Does that make them a horrible person?”

“This is different.”

“It’s entirely the same thing.”

William looked away, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

“I felt the same way at first,” Thomas admitted. “When I held a gun for the first time. When I was brought to this very shooting range for the first time. When I shot someone for the first time.”

“You were probably just high.”

Thomas shook his head. “I was clean then. They wouldn’t give me a gun, let me be involved that way until I was clean. Sure I had the occasional hit, like I do now, but I wasn’t addicted. Say what you want about the cartel, but it did save my life.”

William’s shoulders started to slump forward. “How can I like this?”

“Well, we’re not so different, you and I,” Thomas pointed out. “We took different paths, but that doesn’t mean we’re not very much the same in a lot of ways. You might not like the drugs, or the operation itself. But you enjoy this. You like this. There’s nothing wrong with it. So you get a little turned on by it. Fuck someone to deal with it and move on. You’re not a cold hearted bastard, little brother. You’re not a murderer. You’re not a bad person. It’s just a harmless reaction.”

“Does it ever go away?”

“I still have it happen every so often.”

“Fuck,” William ran a hand down his face.

Thomas chuckled, squeezing his shoulders before dropping his hands. “You’ll be fine, William. You know who you are. You know you won’t lose control. And I’ll make sure that you don’t. You’re not alone in any of this, you know that.”

William glanced at him before giving a quick nod.

“Now, since we’ve had this nice sappy chat, seems I’ve run out of time,” Thomas checked his watch. “I have a meeting to get to. Before I go, tell me, is Ronnie still up for this?”

“She’ll have what you need soon, she just needs to gather it all.”

“Good. I’m hoping to get this over with quickly,” he pulled out his phone, noticing a message from Bishop. “Shit, I need to get going. You’ll be okay?”

“Yeah,” William shook out his arms, trying to release the tension in his body. “I need to get back to the office anyways.”

“We’ll have drinks soon. I think you need it.” Thomas offered a smile before heading towards the exit. He stopped only a few feet away, however, looking over his shoulder. “You don’t need to be involved with Alcazar, if you don’t want to be.”

It was an out, and William knew it. He could step away, at least for now, and his brother wouldn’t be angry for it. But as he remembered watching that gun being pointed at his brother, the sick look on Alcazar’s face, thinking he had bested them all, willing to kill Thomas without a second thought. He knew the things that bastard did to Ronnie, to her sisters, to a child. No, no he couldn’t just step back and turn a blind eye.

“I’m in.”

A flash of relief swept across Thomas’ face before his lips twitched into a smirk. “I had a feeling you were going to say that. See, not so different.”

“I do have better hair though.”

Thomas scoffed. “You wish, little brother, you wish.”

* * *

Ronnie breezed right on passed the abandoned receptionist desk that welcomed guests as they stepped off the elevators and moved across the floor to the hallway lined with executive suites. Heads turned as she passed, but she ignored every lingering stare, focused on the door at the end of the hall. In the crook of her elbow was her purse, holding what could possibly be the most dangerous documents she’ll ever handle in her life. Her heart raced from the moment she had stuffed them into the oversized purse that morning, worried that her father’s men would appear at any moment. But she had made it to Hiddleston Corporations without a single stir, and she was relieved to finally be rid of them.

Ignoring the secretary stationed dutifully in front of the office, Ronnie stepped up to the wide double doors leading to William’s office. Her hand was just reaching for the handle when a woman jumped before her.

“Excuse me,” Amanda frowned, eying Ronnie. “Can I help you?”

“I’m just here to see William.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“Just popped by for a quick lunch,” Ronnie lied smoothly.

Amanda raised an eyebrow, noting the only possession Ronnie had with her was a purse. “Lunch? Is Mr. Hiddleston expecting you?”

“I thought I’d surprise him.”

“Mr. Hiddleston is very busy, I’m sure if you make an appointment…”

Ronnie sighed, annoyed that she was being held up. She just wanted to be rid of the files in her bag already. The quicker she handed the information about her father off, the sooner the plan to take him down would be set in place. “He’ll want to see me.”

Amanda opened her mouth to refute, but Ronnie was already pushing open the door and stepping inside. Amanda quickly followed afterwards, stumbling out an apology as William’s head snapped up at the intrusion.

“I’m so sorry, sir, I tried to tell her you were busy.”

William’s eyebrows furrowed. “No no, it’s fine, Amanda. Thank you.”

She gave a small nod, tossing Ronnie a quizzical look, before dashing back out of the office and to her desk. Ronnie shook her head as she crossed the room, already digging into her bag as she arrived at his desk.

“Is it a good idea for you to be here?”

“My father will be more suspicious of us not seeing each other,” Ronnie pointed out. “He already knows that we’ve been spending time together. If that suddenly changes, he’s going to think something’s up.”

William frowned as he leaned back in his chair. She had a point, he’d give her that. The last thing they needed was for Alcazar to suspect anything was going on. The only way they’d be able to put a plan in motion was if they had the upper hand, something Thomas’ hasn’t been able to have yet.

“Anyways, I have something for you,” she fished out the folders, holding them out to him. “Figured walking into Thomas’ office might not have been the best idea.”

Raising an eyebrow, William took the folders, opening the one on top. His eyes widened the moment he realized what he was looking at. “Is this…”

“Client list, yes.”

He flipped through a few more pages. “Transactions?”

“The last is the receipt,” she looked away, wrapped her arms around herself. “It’s all I have.”

“This is everything. Along with the locations you gave Thomas, this will help.”

“And we’ll take him down?”

William stood, moving around his desk and clasping her chin. “And then we’ll take him down.”

She stared up at him after a quick nod. “I guess I should probably go.”

“Probably.”

Ronnie licked her lips. “Okay then.”

“Right,” his gaze fell to those perfectly plump lips. Damn it, all he could remember were her lips wrapped around his cock, those sultry eyes of her staring up at him. He could feel himself hardening just at the image. God, he shouldn’t be thinking like that. The last thing he should be doing is thinking of her like that. But before William could stop himself, he drew an arm around her waist, tugging her to him

A slow smirk spread across her face. “Though maybe someone doesn’t want me to go.”

His hand fell down to her ass, pulling her her flush against him so his erection pressed against her stomach. “I really should let you go.”

“But you don’t want to,” her hands flattened against his chest. “Do you?”

Against his better judgement, he make the quick decision.

“Get on the desk.”

He released her quickly, returning to his chair behind the desk. Patting the space on his desk in front of him, William slid his chair back, giving her space to move between his legs. She never took her gaze off of him as she hopped up onto the desk, lifting her skirt just enough to be able to spread her legs. He licked his lips as spied the silk black panties, pushing his chair closer and closing her in as his hands went to her thighs, prying her legs open further. Her skirt moved high up her thighs until his hands were able to shove the material to her hips.

“Shit, we really shouldn’t be doing this,” his fingers gripped her thighs, lowering until he could smell her scent.

“We wouldn’t want anyone to be suspicious though,” her fingers slid into his perfectly styled curls.

“We certainly wouldn’t want that now.”

“Not at all,” her back arched when he blew on the quickly growing wet material.

“Shh,” he coaxed, rubbing her inner thigh. Looking up and catching her eye, his tongue darted out and gave a quick lick along her panty covered slit. A moan slipped out of her mouth as her fingers tightened in his hair. “Can’t be too loud, Ronnie. Or else the whole floor will hear you.”

She bit down hard on her bottom lip as William drew her to the very edge of the desk, his tongue licking her for a second time. Her eyes squeezed closed as she felt the material being pushed to the side. Another blow to the sensitive bundle of nerves and she was nearly off the desk, William having to grasp tightly onto her thighs to keep her still. She squirmed as another puff of air caught her lips before he gave a long lick, catching her clit at the end.

“God, William!”

A tap to her thigh told her to keep quiet as his tongue relentlessly attacked the small bud, her lips swollen and wet. Moving his attention down to her opening, his right hand left her thigh, the pad of his thumb tapping against her clit in a slow, but torturous rhythm. 

“God you taste amazing,” William groaned, his tongue darting inside her, tasting her. “I can’t get enough of you.”

“Fuck!” Ronnie’s head fell back, her arms bracing behind her on the desk to keep her upright. “God please, William!”

“I could taste you for hours,” he moved his lips back to her clit, grazing his teeth against the little nub before sucking it between his lips.

“Please, fucking hell, please!”

“Shh, baby,” he gave another swat to her thigh. “Or I won’t be able to give you what you want.”

She whimpered, trying to keep the moans at bay. She was shaking, and he knew she wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He could spend hours between her legs, worshiping her, tasting every last drop. But they didn’t have much time. Amanda was only on the other side of the door, and anyone could waltz in looking for him. He’d have to make this short but sweet before he found his release.

“Hang on baby,” he grabbed her hips, pulling her as close to him as he could without her falling from the desk. “Come for me. Come, Ronnie. Let it out.”

She muffled her screams with her hand, her body nearly shaking right off the desk. William quickly stood, unzipping his pants and rolled on a condom before pressing himself firmly against her. He teased her opening but paused as he glanced over at the windows. Grinning to himself, he patted her legs.

“Legs around me, sweetheart,” he instructed, already grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up.

Ronnie let out a gasp as she struggled to find the strength to bed her legs around him. He held onto her by her ass as he moved across the office to the windows, shoving her against them rougher than he intended.

“This is going to have to be fast and hard, baby,” he dragged a finger down her cheek. “We don’t have much time.”

“Fuck me already,” she begged.

Lining himself up, he slapped a hand against the window beside her, gaining leverage before pushing himself in to the hilt. He had to swallow her screams with a kiss as he waited for only a moment for her to get used to him before pulling all the way out. He wasted no time in slamming back inside of her before sliding back out and repeating. Her hips bucked with each thrust, meeting him every time he pushed back inside her.

“Yes baby, that’s it,” he nipped at her lip, reminding her to keep quiet as his trailed kisses along her jaw before nuzzling her neck. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

He could feel himself getting close, picking up the pace. As her walls started to clench around him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer.

“Oh god, oh god I’m coming!” she screamed out.

“Come baby, come for me. That’s it.” He reached between them, flicking his thumb across her clit as she rode out the orgasm. “God, Ronnie, you -”

“Mr. Hiddleston? I’m so sorry, but your brother…oh my god!”

William stilled immediately, bracing them both against the window as Ronnie continued to shake uncontrollably from her orgasm. It took every ounce of willpower not to let himself go, despite the longing need to come. But fucking hell, he wasn’t about to do that when his own secretary was standing there mortified.

“Amanda.”

“I’m so sorry, oh my god, I’m so sorry,” she just kept repeating, her hand immediately covering her eyes. “I’m so sorry, sir. I didn’t know. Oh god, I tried knocking and calling but you wouldn’t answer and…”

“It’s okay, Amanda,” he somehow managed out. He waited until Ronnie was leaning against him panting until he slowly slid out, careful to keep himself hidden from Amanda’s sight, and let Ronnie’s legs fall to the floor.

“I’m really sorry,” Amanda squeaked, quickly turning away. “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay,” he had no idea what else to say to her as he put his still hard cock back in his pants, wincing as he forced the zipper back up. “What did you say you needed?”

Amanda blushed as she stared at the door. “I, er, I was just coming to let you know that your brother has been trying to get a hold of you.”

He stuffed his shirt back into his pants. “Thank you.”

“He’s on line one.”

“Great. Thank you.”

“Right. Well. I’ll just…” she trailed off, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortable, still refusing to look back over to the pair. “Get back to work.”

William turned to find Amanda hurrying out of the room without another word or glance back. He winced, knowing he was going to be having an uncomfortable conversation about this in the near future. Wasn’t he the one who had berated his brother for fucking his secretary in this very office? And he goes and does the very same thing, albeit not with his employee, but something he probably shouldn’t be fucking.

“Well that was a bit awkward,” Ronnie chuckled, back still pressed against the window.

“That shouldn’t happen again,” William insisted.

“In your office or in general?” there was a sly smile on her lips.

“Ever. I don’t care if we do have to keep up appearances, It’s not happening again.”

Rolling her eyes, Ronnie patted his chest. “Sure, William.”

“You still lied to me, Ronnie.”

“We’ll just keep going in circles about this, William. I am sorry, you know that, right? But I had to do whatever I needed to for my sister. I know you can understand that.”

“I can,” and he did. He’d do the same for Thomas in a heartbeat. “But it can’t go beyond this.”

There was a sad smile on her face. “I know. I really did like you. Things could have been different if it weren’t for my father. We could have worked.”

“But we wouldn’t have met otherwise.”

She just gave a silent shrug as he did up the last button of his shirt. “I should take my brother’s call.”

“I’m not stopping you,” she pushed down the hem of her skirt.

He gave her a last lingering stare before moving back over to his desk, snatching up his phone before Amanda was forced to come back in. “Thomas.”

“Enjoying yourself, little brother?”

“What do you need, Thomas?” William’s response was curt, gaze still settled on Ronnie as she adjusted her clothes.

“Ronnie well? I’m assuming she’s feeling quite good right about now.”

Sighing, William shook his head. “What do you want? I’m busy.”

“Did you have her on your desk? Or that chair? It really is an exquisite chair. I didn’t get the chance to have Amanda completely on it, with you barging in and all -”

“I didn’t barge in. It’s my goddamn office.”

“Oh it was the windows, wasn’t it? Honestly, William, do you know how unsanitary that is? I hope you get them cleaned.”

William rubbed the bridge of his nose. He never found release by the time Amanda had accidentally interrupted them, and he was in a mood. He didn’t need his brother’s taunting to add to it. “Cut to the chase, Thomas.”

A chuckle came from the other end. “Fine fine, don’t share. I was just curious what the vixen was doing there. Preston informed me she went to your office.”

Sobering, William remembered the reason Ronnie had shown up to begin with. He eyed the folders that had been tossed onto his desk. “Ronnie brought by the information you wanted.”

The teasing tone slipped away as Thomas responded. “Excellent. I’ll have someone come by to pick it up later today.”

“I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Good. And William? Tell Ronnie we’ll be meeting again soon. With those documents, we can finalize details. She’s still prepared to play her part, yes?”

He watched as Ronnie fixed her hair, thumbing away the lipstick at the corner of her mouth. “I doubt she’d want it any other way.”

“Then I’ll see both of you soon. And do try and keep it in your pants, little brother.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Say hello to your delicious little secretary for me.”

“Fuck off.”


	16. Chapter 16

## Chapter Sixteen

Holding out a hand, William helped Ronnie from the backseat. Nodding at his brother, he lead her to the back entrance of her apartment building, away from the possible prying eyes of her father’s cartel.

“Do you want to come up?” Ronnie turned as they reached the door, dragging a finger down his chest. “We could use blowing off some steam.”

William frowned as he caught her finger, shaking his head. “I don’t think that’d be a good idea, Ronnie.”

“Why not?” she drew closer, head tipping back as she caught his eye.

“You very well know why.”

“Because I lied,” Ronnie sighed, stepping back. “You know why I had to.”

“I’ve been lied to before, I can’t do that again.”

Her shoulders fell. “I liked you, William. I still do. You’re one of the good guys, and if things were different…”

Sighing, he cupped her cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb across her soft skin. “Yeah, If things were different.”

Offering a forced smile, she leaned into his touch. “What happens now?”

“You get your information together and then we’ll make a more concrete plan.”

“We, huh? You’re getting comfortable with your brother’s cartel.”

“Your father made it personal.”

“He tends to be good at that.” Ronnie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “It should only take me a few days to gather everything. I wasn’t stupid enough to leave it all in one place. I’ll get it to you when I can.”

William nodded. “And you’re sure you’ll be able to do this?”

Her expression hardened. “After everything he’s done? And not just to me, but my sisters? Yes, William, I’m more certain than ever that I’ll be able to do this.”

“Then we’ll see you soon. And if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call. Thomas is having one of his new recruits keep an eye on you, just in case.”

“Aw, you’d almost think he cares,” Ronnie snickered, taking another step back towards the door. “Good night William.”

He gave her a nod, watching as she turned and entered the building. His gaze fell to her swaying ass, and chuckled when she tossed a wink over her shoulder. Shaking his head, William slipped back into the car next to his brother.

“I could wait,” Thomas smirked, glancing out the window as Ronnie turned a corner. “Maybe we should both go up. Just to ensure her safety, of course.”

“Safety, huh?” William rolled his eyes. “I think she needs someone to keep her safe from you.”

“Probably.”

* * *

A satisfied sigh escaped William’s lips as he lowered the gun and called forward the paper target. There wasn’t an ounce of tension in his shoulders as he observed his handiwork, his lips twitching in delight at his results. He had been shaky and worrisome the moment he stepped into the shooting range that afternoon, hesitantly picking up and setting down the gun a handful of times before he finally managed to pull the trigger. He could see the mistakes, the lack of focus on the target, the careless holes littering the white paper. But as the second magazine was emptied, William could see the difference. He could feel it. His shoulders were relaxed, his hands comfortable and confident as he took each shot. The stress and anxiety of work and the dealings of Thomas’ cartel vanished, even temporarily, as the target became his entire focus.

He felt a stirring as he sent the target back into place and reloaded. Shaking it off, he weighed the gun in his hands for a long moment before lifting and taking the first shot. There was a wave of peace that washed over him. It felt heavenly to be there, even if he wanted to hate it. It made no sense, but William reasoned that he wasn’t hurting anyone by being here. He was just letting off some steam. It was what his brother had urged him to do, wasn’t it? There was nothing wrong with…

What the fuck?

William frowned as he felt the stirring again, his pants suddenly feeling far too tight.

“What the fuck?” he quickly put the safety on the gun and dropped it onto the counter before taking a step back, staring down at his hardening erection with wide eyes. “How the hell…”

Had he been thinking about Ronnie without even realizing it? No, the girl had barely crossed his mind since entering the range. Amanda perhaps? He hadn’t been able to get the thought of her being eaten out out of his head since hearing her delicious moans, as inappropriate as it was. But she too hadn’t even been a thought since he left the office.

Then what the hell was the reason for the sudden arousal?

Shaking his head, he inhaled slowly for a few minutes before stepping back up and collecting the gun. What did it matter who he had been thinking about? He had only a limited time before he had to head back to the office and his day would be bombarded with more problems he had to deal with. So he lifted the gun and finished round after round until a pained groan escaped his lips.

“Damn it!” he glanced back down and cursed as he tried to rearrange himself into a more comfortable position. “Shit, what the hell is wrong with me today?”

He knew for a fact he hadn’t been thinking about anyone, or anything, at all that time. The only thing he had been thinking about was the weapon in his hands.

“Fucking hell!” his eyes grew wide.

It couldn’t be that. Fuck, it couldn’t be. Who the hell got a hard on from shooting a gun? It was ridiculous. God, maybe he needed to find a woman tonight to fuck to relieve his stress. Or maybe just find Ronnie after all.

“Well isn’t this a surprise?”

William groaned. Just his luck.

“I was expecting you holed up in your office like always, but Amanda told me you had taken off for lunch,” William cringed when he eyed his brother striding towards him. He shuffled himself closer to the counter, doing his best to hide his erection.

“How did you know I was here?”

“The owner tipped me off,” Thomas admitted. “So, dear brother, having some fun?”

William scowled. “What do you want?”

“Who said I wanted anything?”

“You just said you were looking for me.”

“Maybe I just wanted lunch.”

“You never just want lunch.”

Thomas snickered. “Well you know me, I like to multitask,” he glanced at the gun hanging loosely in his brother’s hands. “Maybe you should take a few more shots, loosen back up.”

“I’m fine,” William crossed his arms. “I don’t have much time before I have to head back to the office.”

“Why are you always so snipey? It’s like you don’t enjoy seeing me.”

William rolled his eyes. “Everytime I hear from you lately, it’s bad news. So my apologies for assuming this time wouldn’t be any different.”

He turned his attention back to the target once again. Thomas didn’t utter another word, standing back and watching as William’s finger caressed the trigger. His shoulders were tense the first few rounds, but he watched in interest as William slowly became more comfortable, the relief in his brother’s body slow, but imminent. As much as his twin wanted to deny it, he enjoyed this. He enjoyed the feel of the gun in his hands, the power he held, knowing exactly what he could do with that power and what he’s already done with it.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch?” William shot him a glare over his shoulder.

“I’m just waiting until you’re calm so we can have a nice chat,” when William raised an eyebrow in disbelief, Thomas sighed. “There are no problems, besides Alcazar, and we’re already in the process of dealing with that. I have no jobs to drag you to. No traitors for you to kill. I simply want to talk.”

“Just talk?”

“We’ve always been able to talk before.”

William clenched his teeth, ignoring his brother behind him. Squeezing his eyes closed, he willed the erection away. But still, it strained in his pants, making him shift uncomfortably. What the hell was wrong with him? He was sick. Perverse. It was one thing to enjoy coming here, finding a stress relief in the shooting range. But a goddamn erection?

“Come on, little brother, you know you can’t ignore me.”

He just tossed Thomas a glare over his shoulders before grabbing another magazine and reloading the gun, his fingers gripping onto it so tightly, his knuckles were turning white.

Thomas raised an eyebrow as he watched his brother’s shoulders stiffen as he began shooting round after round again. He doubted the target was hit this time, and he doubted even more that his brother cared. Something was wrong and he was concerned.

“Everything all right, William?” he asked cautiously as William emptied the magazine and reached for another, only to realize there were no others.

“Shut the fuck up, this is all your doing.” William hissed.

“My doing? I don’t even know why you’re pissed off right now.”

Dropping the gun, William tried to get his anger under control. He inhaled deeply, but the burning rage didn’t dissipate, and instead, only became worse. Fuck. Fuck why was this happening? Why did he enjoy this? Why was he fucking turned on? This wasn’t supposed to be happening. He was supposed to be sickened by everything in his twin’s world. The drugs. The violence. The guns. None of it was okay. None of it was supposed to arouse him.

“This is all your fault,” William bit out.

“My fault?” Thomas sighed. “Are we still on that? You came to me, remember? You asked for my help. You insisted I listen to Ronnie, that I help her. All of it was you, William. Don’t get angry at me because you’ve started enjoying it.”

“Enjoying it?” William twisted out, his eyes narrowing. “Are you fucking kidding me, Thomas? I’m not fucking enjoying it.”

Thomas’ gaze fell and his eyebrows shot up. “Are you sure about that? Because it looks like you are.”

William took a menacing step forward, and Thomas quickly stepped back, holding his hands up.

“I’m not holding a gun to your head, William. I didn’t force you to come here. I was surprised to find you were even here. You came here all on your own for whatever reason. Stop blaming me for your own curiosity. I’m not the big bad brother forcing your hand you want to make me out to be.”

William’s chest rose and fell heavily as he just glared. “That’s not true. I didn’t…I don’t want this!” he waved at his hard cock.

“So what? What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal? This is sick! There’s something fucking wrong with me.”

“It’s a natural curiosity,” Thomas shrugged.

“It’s disgusting.”

“It’s exciting, it’s different.”

“It’s perverse.”

Thomas snickered. “Now you’re making it sound like we’re pedophiles.”

William growled. “I shouldn’t find enjoyment in holding or using a gun.”

Rolling his eyes, Thomas leaned against the wall. “Like I said, it’s exciting. All that power you hold in your hands. Just the tick of a muscle and you can end a man’s life.”

William’s hands clenched tighter as he felt his cock swell even more. Fuck. “This isn’t okay.”

“You’re not hurting anyone by having that reaction.”

“But I did hurt someone.”

“Well actually, you killed them.”

“Thomas!” William took another step forward before stopping himself before he strangled his own brother. “Fuck, what if I do it again? What if I can’t stop?”

Sighing, Thomas shook his head. “You won’t.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because that’s not you, William. You’re not some stone cold killer.”

“How do you explain what happened that night then?”

“He would have killed me. You know that. Alcazar was more than willing to have him pull the trigger, and then it would have been you. You did what you needed to. That doesn’t make you a heartless murderer.”

“But I fucking enjoyed it!”

Thomas frowned at the anguish on William’s face. He enjoyed mocking him, sure. He enjoyed the teasing. He loved seeing William slowly fall from the pedestal everyone had placed him on and actually start to enjoy his life. But that pain in those twin eyes, it ripped him to shreds.

“You liked the power it gave you. You liked the feel of it in your hands. The smell, the weight, the single quick moment when you press the trigger and you could just feel it. That’s what you like, William. Not the kill. There’s a difference,” his voice softened, hoping to ease his brother’s pain.

William shook his head, running his hands through it. “I didn’t even think twice about it.”

“Because he was going to kill me.”

“I’d do it again. I’d fucking do it again. What kind of person does that make me?”

Shoving away from the wall, Thomas strode towards him. “Do you want to take that gun right there and shoot the first person you see?”

William’s expression twisted. “What? No! Of course not!”

“Do you want to walk into the streets and shoot everyone in sight? Watch them all suffer? Men, women children, any of them?”

“God no!” he felt his stomach churn at just the thought. “I could never, god I could never do that.”

Thomas took him by the shoulders, giving him a small shake. “Then there’s nothing wrong with you, William. You killed a man to protect me. To protect yourself. To protect every single one of my men. It was one man, a scumbag.”

“But…”

“What did you feel the moment you pulled the trigger?”

“What?”

“Just answer the question.”

William’s eyebrows furrowed. “I liked it. The…the power, knowing it was entirely in my hands. I- I liked that.”

“What did you feel when you realized you had killed him?”

“Like I was going to be sick.”

“Then I really don’t see what the problem is, little brother,” Thomas said gently. “You liked what the gun provided you, not the outcome. That doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“It’s just…it doesn’t feel right.”

“Someone who enjoys cars, are they perverse? At any moment they could get into a crash, kill someone. Does that make them a horrible person?”

“This is different.”

“It’s entirely the same thing.”

William looked away, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

“I felt the same way at first,” Thomas admitted. “When I held a gun for the first time. When I was brought to this very shooting range for the first time. When I shot someone for the first time.”

“You were probably just high.”

Thomas shook his head. “I was clean then. They wouldn’t give me a gun, let me be involved that way until I was clean. Sure I had the occasional hit, like I do now, but I wasn’t addicted. Say what you want about the cartel, but it did save my life.”

William’s shoulders started to slump forward. “How can I like this?”

“Well, we’re not so different, you and I,” Thomas pointed out. “We took different paths, but that doesn’t mean we’re not very much the same in a lot of ways. You might not like the drugs, or the operation itself. But you enjoy this. You like this. There’s nothing wrong with it. So you get a little turned on by it. Fuck someone to deal with it and move on. You’re not a cold hearted bastard, little brother. You’re not a murderer. You’re not a bad person. It’s just a harmless reaction.”

“Does it ever go away?”

“I still have it happen every so often.”

“Fuck,” William ran a hand down his face.

Thomas chuckled, squeezing his shoulders before dropping his hands. “You’ll be fine, William. You know who you are. You know you won’t lose control. And I’ll make sure that you don’t. You’re not alone in any of this, you know that.”

William glanced at him before giving a quick nod.

“Now, since we’ve had this nice sappy chat, seems I’ve run out of time,” Thomas checked his watch. “I have a meeting to get to. Before I go, tell me, is Ronnie still up for this?”

“She’ll have what you need soon, she just needs to gather it all.”

“Good. I’m hoping to get this over with quickly,” he pulled out his phone, noticing a message from Bishop. “Shit, I need to get going. You’ll be okay?”

“Yeah,” William shook out his arms, trying to release the tension in his body. “I need to get back to the office anyways.”

“We’ll have drinks soon. I think you need it.” Thomas offered a smile before heading towards the exit. He stopped only a few feet away, however, looking over his shoulder. “You don’t need to be involved with Alcazar, if you don’t want to be.”

It was an out, and William knew it. He could step away, at least for now, and his brother wouldn’t be angry for it. But as he remembered watching that gun being pointed at his brother, the sick look on Alcazar’s face, thinking he had bested them all, willing to kill Thomas without a second thought. He knew the things that bastard did to Ronnie, to her sisters, to a child. No, no he couldn’t just step back and turn a blind eye.

“I’m in.”

A flash of relief swept across Thomas’ face before his lips twitched into a smirk. “I had a feeling you were going to say that. See, not so different.”

“I do have better hair though.”

Thomas scoffed. “You wish, little brother, you wish.”

* * *

Ronnie breezed right on passed the abandoned receptionist desk that welcomed guests as they stepped off the elevators and moved across the floor to the hallway lined with executive suites. Heads turned as she passed, but she ignored every lingering stare, focused on the door at the end of the hall. In the crook of her elbow was her purse, holding what could possibly be the most dangerous documents she’ll ever handle in her life. Her heart raced from the moment she had stuffed them into the oversized purse that morning, worried that her father’s men would appear at any moment. But she had made it to Hiddleston Corporations without a single stir, and she was relieved to finally be rid of them.

Ignoring the secretary stationed dutifully in front of the office, Ronnie stepped up to the wide double doors leading to William’s office. Her hand was just reaching for the handle when a woman jumped before her.

“Excuse me,” Amanda frowned, eying Ronnie. “Can I help you?”

“I’m just here to see William.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“Just popped by for a quick lunch,” Ronnie lied smoothly.

Amanda raised an eyebrow, noting the only possession Ronnie had with her was a purse. “Lunch? Is Mr. Hiddleston expecting you?”

“I thought I’d surprise him.”

“Mr. Hiddleston is very busy, I’m sure if you make an appointment…”

Ronnie sighed, annoyed that she was being held up. She just wanted to be rid of the files in her bag already. The quicker she handed the information about her father off, the sooner the plan to take him down would be set in place. “He’ll want to see me.”

Amanda opened her mouth to refute, but Ronnie was already pushing open the door and stepping inside. Amanda quickly followed afterwards, stumbling out an apology as William’s head snapped up at the intrusion.

“I’m so sorry, sir, I tried to tell her you were busy.”

William’s eyebrows furrowed. “No no, it’s fine, Amanda. Thank you.”

She gave a small nod, tossing Ronnie a quizzical look, before dashing back out of the office and to her desk. Ronnie shook her head as she crossed the room, already digging into her bag as she arrived at his desk.

“Is it a good idea for you to be here?”

“My father will be more suspicious of us not seeing each other,” Ronnie pointed out. “He already knows that we’ve been spending time together. If that suddenly changes, he’s going to think something’s up.”

William frowned as he leaned back in his chair. She had a point, he’d give her that. The last thing they needed was for Alcazar to suspect anything was going on. The only way they’d be able to put a plan in motion was if they had the upper hand, something Thomas’ hasn’t been able to have yet.

“Anyways, I have something for you,” she fished out the folders, holding them out to him. “Figured walking into Thomas’ office might not have been the best idea.”

Raising an eyebrow, William took the folders, opening the one on top. His eyes widened the moment he realized what he was looking at. “Is this…”

“Client list, yes.”

He flipped through a few more pages. “Transactions?”

“The last is the receipt,” she looked away, wrapped her arms around herself. “It’s all I have.”

“This is everything. Along with the locations you gave Thomas, this will help.”

“And we’ll take him down?”

William stood, moving around his desk and clasping her chin. “And then we’ll take him down.”

She stared up at him after a quick nod. “I guess I should probably go.”

“Probably.”

Ronnie licked her lips. “Okay then.”

“Right,” his gaze fell to those perfectly plump lips. Damn it, all he could remember were her lips wrapped around his cock, those sultry eyes of her staring up at him. He could feel himself hardening just at the image. God, he shouldn’t be thinking like that. The last thing he should be doing is thinking of her like that. But before William could stop himself, he drew an arm around her waist, tugging her to him

A slow smirk spread across her face. “Though maybe someone doesn’t want me to go.”

His hand fell down to her ass, pulling her her flush against him so his erection pressed against her stomach. “I really should let you go.”

“But you don’t want to,” her hands flattened against his chest. “Do you?”

Against his better judgement, he make the quick decision.

“Get on the desk.”

He released her quickly, returning to his chair behind the desk. Patting the space on his desk in front of him, William slid his chair back, giving her space to move between his legs. She never took her gaze off of him as she hopped up onto the desk, lifting her skirt just enough to be able to spread her legs. He licked his lips as spied the silk black panties, pushing his chair closer and closing her in as his hands went to her thighs, prying her legs open further. Her skirt moved high up her thighs until his hands were able to shove the material to her hips.

“Shit, we really shouldn’t be doing this,” his fingers gripped her thighs, lowering until he could smell her scent.

“We wouldn’t want anyone to be suspicious though,” her fingers slid into his perfectly styled curls.

“We certainly wouldn’t want that now.”

“Not at all,” her back arched when he blew on the quickly growing wet material.

“Shh,” he coaxed, rubbing her inner thigh. Looking up and catching her eye, his tongue darted out and gave a quick lick along her panty covered slit. A moan slipped out of her mouth as her fingers tightened in his hair. “Can’t be too loud, Ronnie. Or else the whole floor will hear you.”

She bit down hard on her bottom lip as William drew her to the very edge of the desk, his tongue licking her for a second time. Her eyes squeezed closed as she felt the material being pushed to the side. Another blow to the sensitive bundle of nerves and she was nearly off the desk, William having to grasp tightly onto her thighs to keep her still. She squirmed as another puff of air caught her lips before he gave a long lick, catching her clit at the end.

“God, William!”

A tap to her thigh told her to keep quiet as his tongue relentlessly attacked the small bud, her lips swollen and wet. Moving his attention down to her opening, his right hand left her thigh, the pad of his thumb tapping against her clit in a slow, but torturous rhythm. 

“God you taste amazing,” William groaned, his tongue darting inside her, tasting her. “I can’t get enough of you.”

“Fuck!” Ronnie’s head fell back, her arms bracing behind her on the desk to keep her upright. “God please, William!”

“I could taste you for hours,” he moved his lips back to her clit, grazing his teeth against the little nub before sucking it between his lips.

“Please, fucking hell, please!”

“Shh, baby,” he gave another swat to her thigh. “Or I won’t be able to give you what you want.”

She whimpered, trying to keep the moans at bay. She was shaking, and he knew she wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He could spend hours between her legs, worshiping her, tasting every last drop. But they didn’t have much time. Amanda was only on the other side of the door, and anyone could waltz in looking for him. He’d have to make this short but sweet before he found his release.

“Hang on baby,” he grabbed her hips, pulling her as close to him as he could without her falling from the desk. “Come for me. Come, Ronnie. Let it out.”

She muffled her screams with her hand, her body nearly shaking right off the desk. William quickly stood, unzipping his pants and rolled on a condom before pressing himself firmly against her. He teased her opening but paused as he glanced over at the windows. Grinning to himself, he patted her legs.

“Legs around me, sweetheart,” he instructed, already grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up.

Ronnie let out a gasp as she struggled to find the strength to bed her legs around him. He held onto her by her ass as he moved across the office to the windows, shoving her against them rougher than he intended.

“This is going to have to be fast and hard, baby,” he dragged a finger down her cheek. “We don’t have much time.”

“Fuck me already,” she begged.

Lining himself up, he slapped a hand against the window beside her, gaining leverage before pushing himself in to the hilt. He had to swallow her screams with a kiss as he waited for only a moment for her to get used to him before pulling all the way out. He wasted no time in slamming back inside of her before sliding back out and repeating. Her hips bucked with each thrust, meeting him every time he pushed back inside her.

“Yes baby, that’s it,” he nipped at her lip, reminding her to keep quiet as his trailed kisses along her jaw before nuzzling her neck. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

He could feel himself getting close, picking up the pace. As her walls started to clench around him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer.

“Oh god, oh god I’m coming!” she screamed out.

“Come baby, come for me. That’s it.” He reached between them, flicking his thumb across her clit as she rode out the orgasm. “God, Ronnie, you -”

“Mr. Hiddleston? I’m so sorry, but your brother…oh my god!”

William stilled immediately, bracing them both against the window as Ronnie continued to shake uncontrollably from her orgasm. It took every ounce of willpower not to let himself go, despite the longing need to come. But fucking hell, he wasn’t about to do that when his own secretary was standing there mortified.

“Amanda.”

“I’m so sorry, oh my god, I’m so sorry,” she just kept repeating, her hand immediately covering her eyes. “I’m so sorry, sir. I didn’t know. Oh god, I tried knocking and calling but you wouldn’t answer and…”

“It’s okay, Amanda,” he somehow managed out. He waited until Ronnie was leaning against him panting until he slowly slid out, careful to keep himself hidden from Amanda’s sight, and let Ronnie’s legs fall to the floor.

“I’m really sorry,” Amanda squeaked, quickly turning away. “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay,” he had no idea what else to say to her as he put his still hard cock back in his pants, wincing as he forced the zipper back up. “What did you say you needed?”

Amanda blushed as she stared at the door. “I, er, I was just coming to let you know that your brother has been trying to get a hold of you.”

He stuffed his shirt back into his pants. “Thank you.”

“He’s on line one.”

“Great. Thank you.”

“Right. Well. I’ll just…” she trailed off, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortable, still refusing to look back over to the pair. “Get back to work.”

William turned to find Amanda hurrying out of the room without another word or glance back. He winced, knowing he was going to be having an uncomfortable conversation about this in the near future. Wasn’t he the one who had berated his brother for fucking his secretary in this very office? And he goes and does the very same thing, albeit not with his employee, but something he probably shouldn’t be fucking.

“Well that was a bit awkward,” Ronnie chuckled, back still pressed against the window.

“That shouldn’t happen again,” William insisted.

“In your office or in general?” there was a sly smile on her lips.

“Ever. I don’t care if we do have to keep up appearances, It’s not happening again.”

Rolling her eyes, Ronnie patted his chest. “Sure, William.”

“You still lied to me, Ronnie.”

“We’ll just keep going in circles about this, William. I am sorry, you know that, right? But I had to do whatever I needed to for my sister. I know you can understand that.”

“I can,” and he did. He’d do the same for Thomas in a heartbeat. “But it can’t go beyond this.”

There was a sad smile on her face. “I know. I really did like you. Things could have been different if it weren’t for my father. We could have worked.”

“But we wouldn’t have met otherwise.”

She just gave a silent shrug as he did up the last button of his shirt. “I should take my brother’s call.”

“I’m not stopping you,” she pushed down the hem of her skirt.

He gave her a last lingering stare before moving back over to his desk, snatching up his phone before Amanda was forced to come back in. “Thomas.”

“Enjoying yourself, little brother?”

“What do you need, Thomas?” William’s response was curt, gaze still settled on Ronnie as she adjusted her clothes.

“Ronnie well? I’m assuming she’s feeling quite good right about now.”

Sighing, William shook his head. “What do you want? I’m busy.”

“Did you have her on your desk? Or that chair? It really is an exquisite chair. I didn’t get the chance to have Amanda completely on it, with you barging in and all -”

“I didn’t barge in. It’s my goddamn office.”

“Oh it was the windows, wasn’t it? Honestly, William, do you know how unsanitary that is? I hope you get them cleaned.”

William rubbed the bridge of his nose. He never found release by the time Amanda had accidentally interrupted them, and he was in a mood. He didn’t need his brother’s taunting to add to it. “Cut to the chase, Thomas.”

A chuckle came from the other end. “Fine fine, don’t share. I was just curious what the vixen was doing there. Preston informed me she went to your office.”

Sobering, William remembered the reason Ronnie had shown up to begin with. He eyed the folders that had been tossed onto his desk. “Ronnie brought by the information you wanted.”

The teasing tone slipped away as Thomas responded. “Excellent. I’ll have someone come by to pick it up later today.”

“I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Good. And William? Tell Ronnie we’ll be meeting again soon. With those documents, we can finalize details. She’s still prepared to play her part, yes?”

He watched as Ronnie fixed her hair, thumbing away the lipstick at the corner of her mouth. “I doubt she’d want it any other way.”

“Then I’ll see both of you soon. And do try and keep it in your pants, little brother.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Say hello to your delicious little secretary for me.”

“Fuck off.”


	17. Chapter 17

## Chapter Seventeen

_“How bad is it?” **  
**_

_“A few broken ribs, concussion, broken nose. He’s going to be in some pain.”_

_“Any update on the boss?”_

_“Even if I knew, I couldn’t tell you.”_

_“Come on, Bishop. You know I didn’t leak a damn thing.”_

_“We can’t take anymore chances. Thomas is gone. We have no fucking idea where he is. No one gets to know a damn thing, not even him.”_

_“You really think he’d be involved with this?”_

_“Can’t be too careful.”_

William groaned as the voices lowered to grunts before growing farther and farther away. He tried to move, tried to open his eyes, but the pulsing agony kept him as still as possible. Breathing was difficult, every breath sending electric shocks through his entire body. His eyes couldn’t seem to open, eyelids fluttering but they felt almost glued together. Trying to talk, he wet his dry lips, but barely more than a croak sounded. There was no point in trying again when a peaceful calm fell over him, warmth spreading through his veins as the pain slowly receded.

_“I don’t want him under for long.”_

_“Have you ever had your face smashed in, Bishop? It’s a painful little bitch. Let him heal up before you interrogate him.”_

_“He’s the only one that was there the time of the crash. He’s the only tie we have to where Thomas could be.”_

_“He’s no use to us if he can’t even talk.”_

_“Just get me when he can.”_

* * *

He woke with a start, his muscles twitching as he fought to figure out where he was. William hissed in pain the moment the swift jolts swept through him. He had to take quick short breaths to even be able to manage the pain as he struggled to open his eyes. They opened a crack this time, only to quickly shut at the bright light. He could hear shuffling feet, but not a word was spoken as he tried to adjust to his surroundings. There was a light on, or sun was coming through the window. He hadn’t been able to figure out which in the quick glimpse. He didn’t dare try again, however, and trained his ears on the sounds of the room instead. He could hear footsteps again, but they were farther away, a few doors opening and closing. He wondered if the person had left, but no, he could just barely hear their breathing. Was it Thomas? What the hell even happened? Where was he?

William tried to work through what he could remember, but it was all foggy. The last true memory he had was being buried deep inside Amanda, with everything else a bit hazy after that.

No, wait, there was a car.

Was he in the car?

The Jaguar.

Shit, why was he in Thomas’ car? Where was he?

His lips parted without a second thought, the name soft and whispered, but clearly spoken. “Thomas..”

There was a gasp in the room, but no one spoke. It had sounded far too feminine to be his brother anyways, so William ignored it.

What had happened?

They were on their way to one of Alcazar’s warehouses. Yes, that was right. They had just been joking when…

That had been it. That was all he could remember, but he could put the pieces together. Fuck, they were in an accident. Did that mean he was in the hospital? It didn’t feel like a hospital bed, though. Too soft, too comfortable. So where the hell was he? Where was his brother? Was Thomas okay? Was he hurt?

“Thomas…”

“Just go back to sleep, William,” a woman’s voice urged. It sounded familiar. One of Thomas’. Lucy, was it?

He tried to shake his head, but grunted in pain instead. He felt the same warmth from earlier spread through him and everything started drifting back off. William tried to struggle, tried to form the question he needed answered. But he was pulled unconscious before the words could leave his lips.

* * *

God his face hurt. He was still drifting as his heavy hand lifted towards his face, quickly pulling when it met his nose. Fuck, that hurt. Broken nose, he could assume. Ribs weren’t much better, though the pain had started to lessen. He wasn’t sure whether or not they were healing, or he was just being pumped with enough drugs. If that were the case, fuck, he could use some more.

“I think you’re maxed out. Or that’s what Doc says,” a chuckle sounded to his right.

He must have spoken out loud. Grunting, William forced his eyes open, the light dimmer than the last time he had woken. He tried to speak, but feet shuffled across the room, the door opening soon after.

“Hey O’Malley, let Bishop know he’s awake.”

“I’ll let Doc know too, he’ll want to check him out.”

Everything was hazy as William tried to get a look around the room. Definitely not a hospital room, he could tell. A bedroom of some type, but he couldn’t figure out who’s bedroom and where. Trying to push up, a small hand pushed at his shoulder.

“You probably don’t want to do that just yet. Take it slow,” Lucy advised.

“Thomas?”

“Here, I can help you if you want. Let me get you some pillows.”

“Thomas?”

“Here we are, these will help. Lets just…”

William grabbed at Lucy’s wrist. “Thomas?”

She caught his gaze briefly before looking away. “Bishop will talk to you in a few.”

“Where is he?”

“Bishop’s just…”

“Thomas. Where. Is. He?”

“I…”

“That’ll be all, Lucy,” Bishop’s gruff command came from the doorway.

Lucy gave a short nod, situating William against the pillows, before walking briskly from the room. Blinking, William’s eyes adjusted to the light, sunshine coming from the covered window, and watched as Bishop slowly approached the bed. Neither spoke as Bishop assessed him, taking in his injuries one by one. Nothing gave him away, and that frustrated William. He needed answers, damn it.

“Where is he? Where’s my brother?”

“You tell me.”

William’s forehead crinkled, wincing at the pain that followed. “What the bloody hell are you talking about?”

Bishop crossed his eyes, his eyes narrowing. “You were the last one with him.”

“We were in an accident,” William waved at his face and ribs. “Obviously. Where is he? Is he hurt?”

“He’s not here.”

“What do you mean he’s not here? Where is he?”

“We don’t know.”

“You don’t know? You obviously found me. Where the fuck is my brother?” panic was swelling in his chest. Where was Thomas? Where the fuck was he? He had to be there. He had to be.

Sighing, Bishop ran a hand down his face, showing his exhaustion. “You were the only one at the scene when we came across it. Just you. There was no one in the drivers seat. There was no one around the car. Just blood and you.”

“How is that even possible? Did an ambulance…”

“We were the first on the scene, William. The ambulance came after. And they only picked you up, no one else.”

“But Thomas was driving.”

“Which makes it a bit fucking odd that he wasn’t there, don’t you think?”

He clenched his jaw, fighting through the pain even that caused. “What are you insinuating, Bishop?”

“Funny how all these mishaps keep happening ever since you’ve been involved.”

“Are you saying you think I did this to myself? That I had my brother taken? Are you out of your fucking mind?” hands curls into fists at his sides. “He’s my fucking brother, you idiot.”

“And you haven’t exactly been thrilled with all of this, have you?”

“I didn’t do this. You know who probably did? Alcazar. Stop fucking pointing your finger at me and get Thomas back.”

“We can’t do that if we don’t know where he is.”

Closing his eyes, William did his best to breathe calmly. But with each intake, a stinging shot through him. Fuck. He couldn’t remember ever being in so much pain. He longed for the endless loop of drugs and unconsciousness. But his brother was gone and hurt for all they knew. He couldn’t just slip into a drugged out bliss for a few days and ignore the fact that he had lost his brother. Again.

But he could get him back this time.

“We have the locations of the warehouses and safe houses,” William spoke slowly. “Can’t we go from there?”

“The moment we hit the wrong location, they’ll be onto us. Considering our luck these days, I doubt we’ll get very far. And then Thomas will be -”

“In even more danger. Fuck.”

William leaned his head back against a pillow. There had to be something they could do. They couldn’t just sit there, when god even knows what was happening to his brother.

“What’s the plan?”

When Bishop didn’t answer, William’s eyes snapped open.

“You do have a plan, don’t you?” his eyes narrowed into slits.

Bishop shifted, looking away.

“How long have I been out?”

“Three days.”

“You’re telling me in three fucking days you haven’t thought of a single plan?” William snapped.

“There’s more to it than that.”

He grabbed the end of the sheet covering him and tossed it to the side. Muffing the roar of pain, William moved his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself upright. It burned, the agony relentless. But it didn’t matter to him, not as much as his brother did. The pain was just a reminder that Thomas was missing.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Bishop advised, eying William as he pushed himself to his feet. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

William ignored him as he took a tentative step away from the bed. Keeping upright, he clutched onto that strength and closed the distance between them. Without hesitation, not caring for the rippling pain in his sides, he reached out and grabbed Bishop by the collar.

“My brother is missing. He’s fucking out there somewhere with a psychopath that wants him dead. And you don’t have a plan? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“We need to make sure we have the right location first. We need intel,” Bishop defended, but didn’t shove William away.

“I don’t fucking care what you have to do, get the intel. I swear to god if you don’t have a plan I’ll go myself.”

Bishop snorted. “And how do you plan to do that when you can barely walk.”

“I’ll find a way,” William tightened his grasp. “I won’t lose him again. I won’t. Make a fucking plan, or so help me, I will break your fucking neck. I don’t care if you are my brother’s lap dog. Find. Him. Now.”

Bishop’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the vicious tone. If it weren’t for the hair colour, he would wonder if it was Thomas standing before him instead. The same fury, the same threatening tone. There was no mistaking they could be one and the same if they desired. It was a side he was surprised William even had, the man being far too green to even be involved in any of this. But Bishop had absolutely no doubt William’s threat would come true if he didn’t comply.

“We’re doing everything we can to find him,” Bishop offers. “We have it narrowed it down, but we can’t move until we know for sure and can figure out a layout.”

William considered his words for a moment before releasing him and stepping back.

“You should rest,” Bishop nodded at the bed. “You’re going to be no help to Thomas if you can barely stand.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re really not. There’s painkillers on the night stand. Take them. I’m not going to carry your ass, so you better be prepared.”

Glaring, William turned and shuffled back to the bed, lowering himself carefully back onto the mattress. He grabbed at the painkillers and tossed them in his mouth, washing them back with a sip of water. Bishop waited only another breath before turning back towards the door.

“Ronnie.”

“What?” Bishop glanced over his shoulder.

“You need to bring in Ronnie.”

Bishop’s expression twisted. “Why the hell would I do that?”

“Because she’ll know. She’ll figure it out, where her father has him. She was involved before. Involve her now.”

“She could have been the one to sell us out. Again.”

“I trust her.”

“And I’m not sure I trust you.”

Sighing, William settled back against the pillows. “I lost him once, and I didn’t know how to get him back. We wasted years of our lives. I won’t let that happen again. It can’t. I can’t lose him again. Call her, she can help.”

Bishop watched his face as William’s eyes slowly closed, the tablets working quickly as he began drifting.

“Call her.”

“You’re as annoying as he is.”

“Call. Her.”

Bishop rolled his eyes but nodded, even if it was just to himself. He may not trust Ronnie completely, but they were at a loss of what to do. They needed something, anything, to point them in the right direction. Even if they had to go to the devil’s daughter herself.

* * *

Thomas didn’t bother raising his head as he heard the footsteps draw near. He already knew from the polished black shoes - completely wrong for this season, he had to note - who was finally making his presence known. Wiggling his hands tied behind his back to the sturdy chair he had been shoved into what felt like days ago, he still found no give. He just needed the right angle, but every time he moved to get better leverage, the disgusting brute in the corner would come over and enjoy using him as a punching bag. The first day he woke in the dingy hell hole, he hadn’t been able to place too many injuries. The crash had hit William’s side, he realized. A few cuts and bruises, a gash that wouldn’t quite close. Nothing he couldn’t handle. But the brute certainly made sure to make up for what he didn’t receive in the crash.

He could only hope William was better off than him.

“Ah, Alcazar, finally come to visit?” Thomas spat out, finally leaning his head back, a smirk spread across his lips as Alcazar came to a rest before him. “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

“I thought about letting my men dispose of you. But then I realized it’d be more entertaining to watch it in person.”

“And here I thought you enjoyed a different kind of entertainment. Being a sick fuck and all. Selling off your own kid does it for you, isn’t that right?”

Alcazar’s eyes narrowed. “I’d be very careful, Mr. Hiddleston. I can make this quick and easy for the both of us.”

“We both know you won’t.”

“Right you are,” Alcazar motioned over the brute.

Thomas eyed as he waltzed over, barely even flinching when the first shot came to his gut. There were a few ribs already broken, he could tell. A few more to follow soon enough, he was sure. He never let a grunt, a cry of pain, or even a whimper pass his lips. He wouldn’t give Alcazar the satisfaction.

“I wonder how your brother would have fared from this,” Alcazar stepped back, watching as the brute sent a right hook to Thomas’ face.

Spitting up blood, Thomas sent a dark glare to the smug bastard. “Don’t you dare touch him.”

“Sore spot, isn’t it? Your brother. Your one weakness,” he chuckled darkly as Thomas started to struggle. “I wish I could have enjoyed torturing him. It would have been a pleasure.”

“I will kill you if you lay one hand on him. Do you understand me? I will wring your neck and watch as you die,” Thomas snarled, ignoring the pain as struggling even harder against his binds.

“You won’t have to worry about that. I never even got the chance to enjoy his screams, his begging. He never made it out of that car.”

Alcazar’s words struck him, stealing the air from his lungs.

No.

“Oh yes, that’s right, Mr. Hiddleston. Your brother didn’t make it out alive. Dead when we arrived. Quite a disappointment, I did tell my men I wanted both of you alive. It would have been much more fun to have you watch as I killed him. But I suppose you’ll just have to do.”

No.

Fuck.

No, he was wrong. He had to be. William was alive. There was no other option Thomas would accept. His brother had to be alive. If he wasn’t…he couldn’t even think about it. He wouldn’t. If he even tried to, he wouldn’t survive this. He wasn’t sure he’d want to.

He just got William back, damn it.

“I’m sure we can find a substitute, though. Maybe some of your men?” Alcazar suggested, tapping his chin. “No, you don’t have the same attachment to them as you did your brother. Hm, who else? Ah, what about that cute little thing you’ve spent so much time with? The secretary.”

Amanda. Fuck. Not her.

“I don’t know why you’d think I’d care. If you know me so well, you know I’ll fuck just about anyone.”

“But you keep going back to her. Intriguing.”

“She’s good in bed. Tastes delicious. Obedient, too. Though you don’t like that, do you? You like the ones who fight back, that way you can tear them back down.”

Alcazar’s hand went to his neck, squeezing tightly. “As much as I’d like the entertainment, maybe I should just kill you now.”

“We both know you wouldn’t be the one to get your hands dirty,” Thomas forced out through clenched teeth. “You’re too much of a coward.”

“I won’t be the one called a coward when I’m through with you. You’ll be begging me to kill you.”

Thomas gave a bloody smirk. “I’d like to see you try.”

* * *

William paced the length of the room. Bishop, O’Malley, and Ronnie were scattered across the room, not a single word being spoken. They were supposed to be coming up with a plan. They were supposed to be figuring out how to find Thomas, how to get him back. But Bishop refused to utter a word to Ronnie, and Ronnie was too stubborn to give anything away without being asked.

Grunting as he turned, William braced a hand against his side. His ribs still killed him, his face still throbbed. The painkillers were doing their job, but he was pushing himself too much. Not that he cared. The pain was minimal to what he’d feel if anything happened to Thomas.

“Do you even have a plan? Or are you just going to sit there doing nothing?”

Bishop sighed as he shifted in his chair. “I have a plan, and we certainly don’t need her.”

“We’ve been over this,” William shot him a glare. “And what exactly is your plan? Please, share with the class.”

When Bishop didn’t say a word, William just shook his head and continued his pacing.

“I can help you find Thomas,” Ronnie finally spoke, her eyes narrowed as she took Bishop in. “I’m an asset and you know it.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“And I don’t like you. But I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Just so we’ll save your sister.”

“Well it seems fitting, isn’t it? You only want my help to save Thomas. We both get what we want.”

“Enough!” William roared, having to grab onto a chair as his chest rose and fell heavily. The pain nearly had him hurtling forward, but he kept himself upright. “If I hear one word out of any of you that isn’t productive, I’ll shoot you all myself.”

Bishop’s jaw twitched, but didn’t dare say another word.

“Where are the blueprints for the warehouses?” William turned to O’Malley. No one else was coming up with a damn thing, so fine. He’d do all the dirty work. Even if he had no idea where he was going with this.

“The safe,” O’Malley pushed himself off the wall.

“Have the code?”

“I do,” Bishop stood.

“Get them,” William nodded at him. “We need to know the layouts once we figure out where he’s being kept.”

“There’s two possibilities, I think,” Ronnie’s eyebrows furrowing as she thought. “My father is predictable. He uses the same places when he takes care of certain business. It’ll be one of the two.”

William sent her a thankful glance. “Go with Bishop, get those plans. O’Malley?”

“Sir?”

His eyebrows shot up at the title, but shook it off. “Are there people here that you trust? That we know won’t leak anything?”

“There’s a handful,” O’Malley offered.

“Good. Gather them together, we’ll need them. Lucy one of them?”

“She’s been itching for a fight.”

“I want her in on this. If anyone starts asking questions, take care of them. I don’t care how. I don’t care why. Anything seem out of place, deal with it.”

A slow smirk slid across O’Malley’s face before nodding. “Will do, boss.”

Bishop snorted as he rolled his eyes, motioning for Ronnie to hurry along behind him. William eyed them as they left the room, wondering if they’d both return alive. His money was on Ronnie, though. She wasn’t someone to be taken lightly, and had a feeling Bishop would learn that the hard way.

“You know, for someone who was so disgusted that first night, I have to say you fall into this role pretty damn easily,” O’Malley commented.

William didn’t know what to say as O’Malley shot him a smirk before saluting and taking off behind Bishop and Ronnie. The moment the door is closed, Willam collapsed onto the closest chair, his frayed emotions crumbling apart as he held his head in his hands. They didn’t even realize that he couldn’t do this. He had no idea where that surge of strength, of leadership, had come from. He had no clue how to go about this, how to find his brother, how to lead a bunch of criminals. All he had been able to think about was what Thomas would do. What his brother would say. And then the words just spilled out. But he was a mess. He was stuck in some safe house out in the country while his brother was who even knows where, and the best he could do was throw out some half ass orders he hoped would be taken to heart.

How the hell did his brother do this?

Sighing, William let his hands fall to his lap as he glanced at the phone sitting on the coffee table for what felt like the dozenth time. It was a bit banged up, though even with the cracked screen it still miraculously worked. He almost wished it didn’t, just so he wouldn’t keep looking at it, hoping, praying it’d ring and Thomas would be on the other end. That they were just making a big deal out of nothing. That this was just another one of his lessons. Something they could laugh about in a few years.

But the phone didn’t ring. Not for the longest time. And when the shrill sound startled him, his chest swelled almost painfully. He snatched the phone off the table, ignoring the pain of his ribs, and poised his finger to swipe across the screen. The name glaring back at him, however, caused the pain to worsen. Amanda. Not Thomas. Not his brother. Just a reminder that this was all too real. Not just some silly joke, after all.

“Amanda,” his voice was raspy as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Will…uh…Mr. Hiddleston,” she quickly corrected.

“William is just fine,” he rubbed at his forehead, hissing quietly when he came too close to the bruises.

“William,” there was worry in her tone. “I was just…I haven’t heard from Thomas in a few days, and I was worried. Not that we talk every day. We don’t. But It’s been a bit and, well, you haven’t come into the office and this is the first time I’ve been able to reach your cell.”

What was he supposed to say? Sorry, Amanda, but Thomas won’t be able to see you right now, he’s missing. Fuck, he couldn’t even accept that. He couldn’t just blurt it out, and not to her. She’d worry, and he couldn’t get her involved in what was going on.

“A family emergency has come up that Thomas and I needed to deal with,” the lie came out smoother than he was expecting. “I should have called in, that’s my fault.”

“Someone named Bishop called a few days ago, said you wouldn’t be in for awhile. I wasn’t sure who he was though, and I just wanted to make sure everything was all right. Is there anything I can do?”

God she was too sweet. “Just hold down the fort for me. Let the department heads know I’m taking some time off and to deal with any problems themselves. Reschedule anything important. I trust you to be able to make some decisions for me, you know the situation better than most.”

“Of course, sir,” she hesitantly agreed. “Are you okay Mr….William?”

She was someone he could see himself confiding in. She knew more about the problems with the company than everyone else. She had been his listening ear for months. But this, this was too much. Too dangerous. She was too involved with Thomas, that much was evident from their night together. He doubted she even had an inkling of what Thomas really did.

“I’ll be fine, Amanda.”

“And Thomas?”

“He’ll be fine too.”

God he hoped that would be true.

Ending the call, he slid the phone back on the table just in time before Bishop and Ronnie came shuffling back into the room, scowls on both of their faces.

“We have the blueprints,” Bishop was gruff as he set them down on the table, a handful more than what William was expecting.

“I thought you were just getting the two,” William eyed them all.

Ronnie snorted. “He wouldn’t believe me when I told him which ones.”

“It’s better to take a look at all of them.”

“How well was that working for you before?”

“Both of you,” William sighed, sending them each a pointed look. “Show me the two, Ronnie.”

With a satisfied smirk, Ronnie drew out the ones she was certain of, pressing them down for him to see. “He uses these two the most. They’re both remote and, well, there aren’t exactly neighbours to complain about the sound.”

“The sound?” William raised an eyebrow.

Ronnie hesitated. “Screaming.”

William shuddered. “Okay. Any idea which one Thomas might be held in?”

But he didn’t hear a word Ronnie said as she ran through each property, pointing out entrances and rooms, anything that might be helpful. He couldn’t concentrate. Her voice kept sounding farther farther away, his focus waning.

Screaming.

Fuck, what the hell was Alcazar going to do to his brother? Would he even be alive by the time they found him - if they found him?

No. No he couldn’t think that. He couldn’t even process the idea. His brother could not die. He couldn’t leave him again. Damn it, he’d kill his brother himself if Thomas ever tried to. He just got his brother back. They were just starting to get back on solid ground. The last thing he could remember before the crash was laughing. They’d been laughing like they used to, like nothing had changed, like no time had passed at all. William wanted that. He needed it.

“William?” a hand came to rest on his arm. “Are you…are you all right?”

William blinked, raising his head to find both Ronnie and Bishop looking at him. Ronnie with pity, and Bishop with a glare.

“If we’re boring you,” Bishop drawled.

Ronnie shot him a dirty look. “Maybe we should do this later. Or I can go over this with Bishop and you can just rest. You’re probably still in a lot of pain and -”

“I’m fine,” William ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. “What do you think, Bishop?”

“About?”

“The fucking weather, what do you think?” William spat. “Jesus, Bishop, I know you don’t like me but this is Thomas. Can’t you get your head out of your ass long enough to find him?”

Bishop scowled as he stood, pacing the room just as William once had been. “You shouldn’t even be here. You have no idea what you’re doing, what you think you’re doing. You’re so fucking green I have no idea what the hell Thomas was thinking bringing you in.”

Sitting back, William eyed him. “You still don’t trust me. You still think I had something to do with this.”

“No. if I thought that, you wouldn’t be alive right now.”

A chill ran down his spine. “I know I can’t do this. You don’t have to tell me that. I know it. I have no fucking idea what I’m saying or doing, and I know I’m probably doing everything wrong. I’d do this alone if I could. But I can’t. I’m out of my element. I need the cartel. I need you. So help me. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it. But I won’t just run off with my tail between my legs. I’m not a fucking coward.”

Bishop stared at him, eyes narrowed.

“So what do you think?” William waved at the blueprints.

“Or are you just going to stand there glaring all day,” Ronnie quipped, arms crossed.

Muttering under his breath, Bishop stormed back over to the table, flipping the pages around to face him. He was silent for only moments before tossing the plans over to William.

“That one.”

Ronnie looked pleased. “You actually agree with me?”

“The facts add up.”

She snorted. “A thank you would have sufficed.”

“Keep waiting, sweetheart.”

William didn’t pay them any attention as he looked over the plans. This was it. This was where they were holding him, or at least, they all prayed it was.

“What now?” William looks up.

“This should be your favourite part,” Bishop mused. “Now you get to shoot all the fuckers.”

His lips twitched ever so slightly. “Excellent.”

“So when are we doing this?” Ronnie asked, looking over William’s shoulders.

“You won’t be doing anything,” William gave her a quick glance before tracing the blueprint with a finger. He was so close. So damn close he could feel it.

Ronnie stepped back in shock. “What exactly is that supposed to mean?”

“You aren’t going to be involved in this.”

“Like hell! You trusted me enough to be involved with taking down my father, but when it comes to your brother -”

“It’ll be difficult for you to be involved with this when you’ll have your hands full with your sister.”

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she slowly processed his words.

“My sister?”

Looking back up at her, he offered a small smile. “This was the plan all along, Ronnie. You help the cartel and you’re sister is safe.”

“But…”

“The moment we hit up the warehouse, your father will know you were involved. We wouldn’t be able to find them otherwise,” Bishop was the one to point out. “Knowing how sick the bastard is, we don’t know what he’ll end up doing with her.”

The blood rushed from her face. “Oh god.”

William reached for her hand, squeezing it comfortingly. “So you go. Lucy will go with you and you’ll get your sister out. And before you say it, I know you can do this on your own, but it’ll be safer with her. She’s good. She’s tough. Thomas trusted her, and that’s good enough for me. Let her help and get your sister out. That’s what’s important.”

Ronnie looked so torn. “I don’t want to leave you without another person to help. You might still need me to get you in there, to deal with my father.”

“You’ve done enough, babe. I need to do this to get my brother back, and you need to do what you have to to get your sister.”

She gave a quick nod before leaning forward, brushing her lips across his bruised cheek. “You really are too good of a man, William Hiddleston. It’s too bad things didn’t work out differently.”

“I think you’d be bored with me, doll,” he took her by the chin, bringing her lips down to his.

“I might need a little boring after this,” she murmured against his lips. “How are all the others supposed to compare after I’ve had you and your brother.”

William chuckled. “That’s what most women say.”

Shaking her head with an eye roll, Ronnie straightened and squeezed his hand one last time. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you,” he motioned to the plans on his lap. “I owe you more than you’ll ever know. Now run through the plans one more time for me. We can’t have anymore surprises.”

* * *

Bishop looked up from his phone. “That was O’Malley. Everyone is in place.”

William weighed the glock in his hand, his finger hovering over the trigger. It was the first time he had held a gun outside of the shooting range since that night. He was petrified of this feeling, of knowing what he could do with it, the power that was at the tips of his fingers. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, to kill another person. But that feeling was almost blindsided when he thought of what they could be doing to his brother. Because he hadn’t lied when he said he’d do it again, that he’d kill anyone that threatened to harm his twin. William doubted he would even hesitate. He doubted the shot would even miss. The exhilaration running through his bones, it was enough to shove the sickening feeling aside. Because this was about his brother. Not his morals or his fears. None of that mattered.

“You sure you’re up for this,” Bishop eyed him closely.

“We only have five men, not including us. You need me.”

“I need someone experienced who isn’t going to lose his lunch.”

“Well it’s a good thing I never ate lunch, now isn’t it?”

Bishop rolled his eyes. “If you get any of my guys killed…”

“I’m not an idiot, you know. Just because I’m not used to this, doesn’t mean I can’t do it. So back off, Bishop. This is happening and I’m not going anywhere. Now can you please shut the fuck up so we can kill these assholes and I can get my brother back already?”

Bishop’s eyebrow shot up. “Just don’t screw this up. Are you ready or not?”

“Let’s go.”


	18. Chapter 18

## Chapter Eighteen

Being bound to a chair with some broken ribs, nose, and black eye was serving as a terrible inconvenience to Thomas.

Add in the fact he had had no food or water for the last four – or was it now five? – days, he suspected that the fuzziness in his head was just going to get worse the more time that passed.

Where the hell was William?

He couldn’t be dead. Thomas would have known. People always said that twins could feel the other’s pain; was William feeling Thomas’s right now? Wouldn’t he have felt it if that bond had snapped, this time their separation not caused simply by distance? He to believe that he would have, that his brother had to be alive. Whether off somewhere planning, or even just in another warehouse, enduring the same treatment. Anything would be better than the possibility of never seeing him again. It was the only thing keeping his eyes open, his mind still calculating.

Alcazar’s men seemed to change shift every day or so, never leaving Thomas fully alone. Luckily they hadn’t blindfolded him, allowing him the ability to survey the dilapidated warehouse, the few windows along the ceiling blocked off with trash bags, disorienting his sense of time.

He had absolutely no power in this situation, no apparent opportunity to somehow escape, or even attempt to plan for one. Though he hated the reality, Thomas was facing his worst fear: a complete loss of control.

He cracked his neck, the dull pops nearly echoing in the large, practically empty space. The brute by the door, who he thought had been dozing off, opened an eye and, seeing Thomas had barely moved, promptly closed it a second later.

Thomas exhaled. William had to be coming. Bishop had to have figured all this out. Someone had to have thought of _something_ , anything.

The last thing he would do was die here. He’d never give Alcazar that satisfaction.

He closed his eyes, wiggling his fingers to keep them from losing all feeling, working to keep his breathing shallow. He didn’t think the ribs had punctured anything, but anymore hits and he wouldn’t be able to say that with certainty for much longer.

Such was the epitome of a not ideal situation.

Without preamble, his thoughts turned to Amanda. She would have noticed his absence by now, and probably William’s too, depending on where he had ended up. Was she worried? Probably, considering her sentimentality. He hoped Alcazar had been bluffing when he threatened her. The last thing he wanted was her being, quite literally, dragged into his lifestyle. She was far better than that, than the life he led. The distance he put between them was ultimately for her safety. Another reason why he didn’t see girls more than once, he tried to remind himself.

But if Alcazar laid a hand on her, Thomas would make sure to kill him slowly. With a dull knife.

Fuck, he needed a cigarette.

* * *

“Don’t keep your finger on the trigger. That’s just asking for shit.”

William adjusted his grip on the gun as he and Bishop waited for the first rounds of fire to signal that the doors had been breached. The waiting was killing him, the gun in his hand and the one sitting in the holster on his hip weighing heavily on him. Thomas was here, he could feel it; his twin maybe meters away but still out of his grasp.

He had the power to get Thomas back this time, and he’d be loath to let such an opportunity slip from his grasp.

“Stop breathing so heavy,” Bishop mumbled, not even casting a glance back at William.

“Get that sodding stick out of your ass.” If there was any time to crack at William, Bishop had picked the least opportune.

He turned to look back at him. “If you’re really –”

A _crack!_ broke through the air, followed by two more in quick succession.

William gulped. This was it. Bishop stood to his full height, adjusting his grip on the submachine gun in his hands. William took a deep breath and watched another man, Muñez, he thought, start his charge towards the side doors. A few more shots rang out, and a large explosion nearby made his heart skip a quick beat.

Bishop met his eye. “Go.”

The pair turned the corner, William raising his glock to cover Bishop as the main warehouse came into view. He saw a body fall to the ground - whose, he wasn’t sure - and the smoke of the explosion filling the exposed doorway.

Bishop fired off the gun and broke into a run towards the door, William following suit with a watchful eye on the doorway. His heart was pounding in his ears, the shots surrounding him turned into dull pops as his adrenaline rose to levels he had never experienced before. His focus was zeroed in on finding Thomas, but knowing that the longer it took, the more danger he was in.

* * *

Thomas’s senses went to full alert the moment he heard the first gunshot, knowing it could only mean one thing.

The man at the door immediately stood, looking around quickly for the source of the noise. More shots followed, leading him to draw his own gun from behind his jacket.

For a split second, Thomas considered screaming, yelling at the top of his lungs, thinking his men would be able to hear it reverberate off the steel walls of the room, but when two more men came in with guns already drawn, he suddenly didn’t like his odds. He licked his lips, tasting the dried blood covering them. His eyes narrowed when one of the men looked over at him, trying to decide what exactly to do with their hostage that the new arrivals were obviously after. They spoke quietly, drowned out by the sounds of the battle outside, Thomas’s heart inadvertently growing louder at the uncertainty surrounding him.

A crash. One of the men nodded and stalked towards Thomas as the others made their way back outside. He made one final, futile attempt to break the rope around his wrists, though they gave no more than they had when he had first woken up.

He jutted his chin at the man as the other two left, knowing he had to keep his composure. He could only hope whatever was happening outside was tilting in his and his men’s favor.

“Just as I thought, your boss couldn’t do the deed himself?” He tried to smirk as the man stopped in front of him.

The right hook, admittedly, caught him off guard. He opened his jaw, working it to make sure that it too wasn’t broken.

“Stay fucking quiet,” the brute grunted, getting on his knees.

He spit out a mouthful of blood he guessed had come from his tongue, shaking his head to clear it. “Mate, come on, just tell me this, what’s it like working for a boss that won’t even get that too-small-for-him suit just a bit dirty?”

The brute’s nostrils flared as he flicked open a switchblade. “I said, shut the fuck up, fucking princess.” He moved the blade to the rope holding Thomas’s ankles to the legs of the chair, starting to saw through the binds.

The gunshots were louder now, growing closer.

“You ever tried a karambit?” Thomas started stalling, knowing the likelihood of being found would decline immensely if he were moved.. “It’s not serrated, but it’s sharp as a fuck.”

One ankle free. He wondered if he could manage a good kick to the man’s jaw, but then he was still stuck there.

Another grunt. “Why didn’t we fucking gag you.”

Thomas smirked, watching the man’s knife work the rest of the rope. “You could just kill me.”

“Trust me,” the rope snapped, and he stood again. “You’re making me want to, but I got orders not to. Shame, isn’t it?”

“Not the way I see it.”

Thomas heard his own voice resound off the walls, only it didn’t come from his mouth.

William stood by the entrance, gun at the ready and a fire in his eyes that Thomas didn’t think he had ever seen before.

He knew it. He wasn’t dead. William was there. He’d found him. And if the drops of blood splattered on his gray jacket were any indication, he hadn’t let anything stand in his way.

Thomas smiled despite himself. That’s the twin he knew.

Suddenly, there was an arm around his airway and a cold, metal feeling at his temple.

“Take another step and I won’t give a flying fuck about my orders!” the brute yelled across the room, digging the gun into Thomas’s head.

He hissed, struggling to hold his breathing steady.

“Let him go, or you’re dead.” William’s voice was cold, detached, his gaze solely focused on the face of his twin’s captor. “And your orders won’t mean a damn thing.”

The barking laugh he made echoed around them, giving Thomas a sickly feeling in his stomach. “You? Fucking joke you are, that the first time you ever held a gun?” He tightened his hold on Thomas’s neck. “Now, that thing you pull is called the trigger, just be very careful, sweetheart, it’s a bit touchy.” He laughed again, and William’s eyes narrowed in. “You might actually hurt someone!”

He managed to bark out one more laugh before a bang! killed the haunting sound.

The grip on Thomas relaxed, the arm slipping off completely, and the man’s body fell to the ground with an answering thud.

Thomas panted as he saw it fall next to him, the head landing close to his foot, dark blood quickly pooling around the hole William had made in his forehead.

He needed to remember to tip the owner of that shooting range next time he went by.

“Thomas!” William ran over to him, not even phased at the act he’d just accomplished.

He had to smile, the relief washing over him almost enough to make him forget where he was. His twin was there, and fuck, he’d just saved his life once again.

“Nice shot, little brother.”

“Could you see my hands shaking?” William smiled back at him, catching his breath. “Fuck you for dragging me into this.”

“Any time.” He exhaled, clearing his head again, assessing the changed situation. “He’s got a switchblade, in his jacket. My wrists are still tied.”

“Right.” Now William finally glanced at his handiwork, the resulting breath coming out a bit shaky. “Jesus,” he murmured, leaning down to grab at the man’s jacket, carefully avoiding the trickle of blood. Thomas eyed the door, wondering where the rest of the men were. Bishop wouldn’t let William go in somewhere by himself – fuck, where was Bishop?

William flicked open the discovered knife, stepping over the body to stand behind Thomas.

“Who all is here?” Thomas asked, focusing on keeping his hands still for William.

“Everyone.” He felt the cool metal rub against skin momentarily.

“How’s it going?”

“Decently, far as I could tell.”

“How’d you find me?”

The right wrist fell free, and Thomas groaned at the feeling of release, stretching out his hand and fingers before trying to roll his shoulder.

William sawed the remaining rope with vigor. “Ronnie.”

Of course. “I owe her one.”

“Yeah well,” he grunted as the last of the binding broke, “you and me both.”

Thomas raised his hands above his hand, popping his wrists and shoulders with a sigh. William put a hand on his back, helping him stand. “Fuuuuucking hell.” Thomas cracked his neck again, turning to face his twin as he stood on his feet. “That’ll do things to you.”

William smirked and reaching under his jacket for his holster. “I don’t doubt it, but we’re on a schedule –”

“You read my mind.” He eagerly grabbed the gun William had halfway removed, his sore hands adjusting to the familiar feel of the weapon. “What part of the plan is it now, dear brother?”

A click hit both of their ears. “The one where you don’t make it out alive.”

William’s eyes grew wide and Thomas cursed under his breath as he reluctantly turned to the source of the voice.

Alcazar’s gun was pointed straight at the twins, his crisp white suit streaked with red originating from one of his arms.

William swallowed, gaze fixed to the man with salt and pepper hair. This was certainly not meant to happen.

Thomas felt his hand shake and his mind started racing, searching for a possible way out of this that ultimately resulted in him and William leaving, preferably in one piece. “Lord, today is certainly one of perfectly timed responses.” His voice was dry, though steady.

William knew the attempt at humor was Thomas’s way of trying to regain some hold of control, but the way Alcazar didn’t even flinch told him the inevitability wasn’t one that his brother could easily sway.

“You’ll want to be dropping that gun, Mr. Hiddleston.” Alcazar’s dark, accented voice made the hair on William’s arm raise. “And, Mr. Hiddleston.”

Thomas straightened his back. “Not just yet. As you can see, you lied about my brother being dead, so I’m not inclined to listen to you as of yet.”

Alcazar chuckled. “Pity. I was told he didn’t have a pulse. An oversight, apparently. But no matter.” He shrugged. “It’ll be made right momentarily.”

His mind was spinning at a hundred miles an hour. Only one door, windows too high to climb out of. No obvious means of getting out. Any wrong step and he or William would get a bullet to the heart, or worse, one that wouldn’t be so sudden and quick. Neither of them would be able to raise their gun fast enough to get a shot off before Alcazar got them first.

Alcazar stepped closer to them, gun still held high. “Drop the guns.”

The twins met each other's’ gaze, realizing their limited options. Slowly, they crouched to the ground, hesitantly placing the matching glocks on the cement floor.

“Now then, that’s settled.” His rigid arm relaxed, now assured that the twins weren’t about to try something foolish, but the gun remained pointedly fixed on them. “Mr. Hiddleston, you’ve become quite a pain in my ass recently.”

“His specialty.” Thomas was surprised to hear William finally speak up, and even more so to hear him snap like Thomas usually did. “I’ve had to spend thirty-three years with him.”

Alcazar tsked his tongue. “I can only imagine the amount of shit you’ve had to put up with. Allow me to relieve you of your misery, no?”

Thomas fought to make his face remain stoic. “Not as much shit I’ve had to deal with ‘cause of Mr. Perfect Son here.”

“Ah, always the worst. You first then, how’s that sound?”

“Not ideal.” Both of them answered at the same instant, making Alcazar sigh in frustration.

“One of you, and at this point I don’t care which, is going to watch the other die.” He shook his head, hiding a wince from the pain in his arm. Thomas narrowed his eyes, considering the consequences of throwing the metal chair at him. “Then I’ll kill the other, then your rag-tag group of men, then find that secretary we were discussing the other day, Mr. Hiddleston, and see what exactly she has to offer.”

Thomas’s blood came to a boil, fists clenching at his sides. He’d die before he saw Alcazar lay even a finger on Amanda.

Movement by the door caught William’s eye, and his shoulders rose, noting who exactly it was.

Thomas watched as Bishop crept into the room behind Alcazar, careful not to betray his presence. “Like I said, not your type.”

“I’ll just have to see for myself.” He smiled, teeth almost as white as his suit had been, leering like a wolf that had cornered his dinner.

William’s heart rate picked up as Bishop approached, gun aimed to his back.

“Stronger than she looks, though. And plus, after she’s had me,” Thomas smirked, knowing Bishop needed just a few more seconds, “she won’t ever want anyone else.”

Alcazar rolled his eyes. “Such narcissism, Mr. Hiddleston. I’m tired of this.”

Bishop gripped his gun jabbed the barrel into Alcazar’s unsuspecting back. “Drop it.”

His eyes grew, the smile falling off his face. William nearly breathed a sigh of relief.

“Drop the fucking gun,” Bishop grunted, digging the weapon into his back a bit more.

Alcazar bared his teeth at the twins, probably contemplating shooting them anyway, before tossing the gun away with a sound of exasperation.

“Get on your knees.” Bishop watched with determination as Alcazar lowered to a kneel, his eyes shooting daggers at Thomas and William. When he finally hit the floor, Bishop found Thomas across the room. “Boss.”

“Bishop.” Thomas straightened his jacket, something he’d been unable to do for days. “Excellent timing.” He bent to fetch his gun off the ground, but the searing and blinding pain in his abdomen reminded him of the broken ribs, and he winced.

“I got it.” William picked up on Thomas’s discomfort immediately, and scooped both glocks off the ground and placed one in Thomas’s waiting hand.

“Now then.” Thomas was nearly giddy as he walked over to the captured Spaniard. “Back to business.” He cocked the gun as he stopped in front of him, Alcazar’s eyes refusing to leave his. He didn’t look like a man defeated quite yet. Well, now they had time to change that.

William stepped into place beside him, dutifully placing his gun at the man’s temple.

Alcazar sighed. “What do you want? You want the product? Cash? Some girls for your troubles?”

“You mean your daughters,” William hissed out.

“I’d be lying if I denied that.” His eyes darted between the twins. “They get the job done.”

William’s jaw ticked, and Thomas noticed his hand twitch.

“I want to put this bullet through your head.”

“There’s no need for talk like that.”

“You had no problem with it when addressing my brother and me,” Thomas retorted.

Alcazar smiled again. “Extenuating circumstances.”

Thomas smiled back, chuckling for a moment before lodging a solid right hook to his jaw, throwing his head to the side. Fuck, that felt good.

When he lifted his head, his teeth weren’t so white anymore.

“Here’s how it’s going to play,” Thomas paced back a few steps, taking in the sight. “You’re going to die. And you’ll do so knowing that you’re little escapades will never continue.”

Alcazar scoffed. “You have nothing. My sons will destroy everything nonetheless.”

William’s brow raised. “Who says we have nothing?”

His head jerked around to look up at the blonde brother. “You. Have. Nothing.”

Thomas laughed despite the pain in his chest. “I’ve got enough that one anonymous manilla folder on Scotland Yard’s stoop will make sure no one in your enterprise will ever step out of prison for as long as they live.”

“Not to mention we took down one of your sons,” Bishop added. “If I’m not mistaken, which I don’t think I am.”

The glint in Alcazar’s eyes was starting to die, and Thomas reveled in it.

“So see, you’ve got nothing to live for anyway.” Thomas cocked his head. “I’m really doing you a favor, old man.”

A shrill ringing sound broke through the tension, Bishop’s eyes widening as he groped around inside his jacket, pulling out his phone. Seeing the screen, he stepped back from Alcazar and pressed the phone to his ear.

Alcazar ignored this, William keeping his gun pressed to his head. “Listen, I’ll cut you in. You ever dabbled in junk? I can get you started on it, it’s getting more popular here.” His voice was picking up speed, growing more desperate as the minutes passed. The gunshots that had that grown quieter picked up again in the distance.

“The last thing I’d ever do is dirty my empire with your shit.” Thomas had thought he wanted to drag this on, but was quickly growing restless. He gathered up the saliva in his mouth and spit at Alcazar’s knees.

Bishop hung up the phone, swiftly aiming his gun at the back of Alcazar’s head. “That was Lucy.”

William shifted on his feet. “And?”

Bishop’s mouth turned up just a scosh. “They’ve got Cleo.”

Alcazar’s mouth dropped open in disbelief, the remaining glint disappearing from his eyes. His shoulders slumped forward, and his brows furrowed. “How did -”

“Oh what a marvelous day this is!” Thomas was truly smiling now, his finger itching on the trigger of the gun. “You’re going to die, your business will never be a problem again, and your youngest daughter will no longer have to be your perverse little pawn.” He looked at William. “I’d say all around success.”

William nodded. “I agree.” He walked to stand with his twin once again, raising his eyebrow in question. “Can I shoot him now?”

He clapped his twin on the back. “Don’t see why not. Bishop.” His right hand man stepped aside, out of the way of the projected line of fire, still keeping his gun trained on his target just in case.

The twins aimed in tandem, at the middle of Cristobal Alcazar’s forehead.

“Wait!” He screamed, holding his hands up in surrender. “I swear, I’ll be done. Go back to Spain, live my quiet life there.”

Thomas glanced at William. “You believe him, little brother?”

“Not a chance in hell.”

“Good, because I don’t either.”

Alcazar’s hands were shaking as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, hanging his head in defeat.

Without a word, the twins pulled their triggers, and the man slumped back onto the cold floor, white suit slowly becoming entirely red.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

“You know, I was thinking, maybe we could decrease the deposits a bit.”

Thomas opened his eyes in the dim light of his room and strained neck to look across the bed to his brother, wary of the woman lying between them. “What?”

William shrugged under the blanket, arm holding the sleeping brunette. “All the last ones have helped tremendously, I mean honestly thank you.” His voice was hushed, lips chapped from all the activities with the girl. “We’ve gotten back to a stable place, I think, so maybe, I don’t know, just a bit less to see if it’s viable.”

Thomas groaned, taking a hand out from under the duvet to rub his eyes. “I mean, sure, if you want. Is this the place to discuss this?”

“Well my place isn’t any better,” he whispered. “The only reason we’re ever there is to do this.” He nodded at the girl in his arms, who adjusted herself only slightly. Thomas noticed a mark starting to form on her neck, and he had to keep from smirking with pride.

“Just come by my office.”

“I’ve got my own office.”

“We need a joint office, then.”

“For heaven’s sake at that point we just need a house.”

“Well then let’s just build a fucking house!” Thomas’s voice rose, his eyes wide open when he locked eyes with his twin again, sharing the realization of same thought.

William’s face matched his, a smile growing on his face as the idea sank in. It would be back to almost normal, living with his brother, watching out for each other like they always had, being side by side with whatever they happened upon.

Much as William still had his issues with Thomas’s cartel, he had to admit that without it, he would have never been as close to his twin as he had been in years.

“Then let’s build a fucking house.”


End file.
